Ilegal AU
by Locurita
Summary: AU. Están casados pero separados. Él; un ladrón con categoría. Ella; una policía de parte de la ley. Un plan perfecto y la banda de Ron involucrada. Hermione quiere atraparlos; así al menos podrá verlo, aunque corra riesgos de ser seducida por él. OoC.
1. Cruce de miradas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a quien ella haya cedido los derechos. El resto es mío y de mis partners.

**N/A:** _Antes que nada, algunos se preguntarán por qué carajo empiezo otro long-fic teniendo tantos en proceso. Es simple, lo tengo terminado. Serán 38 escenas (capítulos cortos, aunque los últimos van siendo un poco más largos) Incluído el epílogo. Voy a ir publicando dependiendo de si les gusta y me piden que lo haga. Debo aclarar que esto es una idea original mía, pero no escribí sola. Escribieron conmigo __Natty Weasley __y __Maby __(no tiene cuenta acá), durante todo el fic, y tuvimos participación especial de __Nay r/hr__, aportando la introducción y el capítulo 36. Este fanfiction fue un regalo para María (icecreammanrupert) y siempre lo será. Publicado en otra web a partir de Octubre de 2009 y finalizado un año después exactamente. Me pidieron que lo publicase aquí y con el consentimiento de mis co-autoras, acá está presente._

**Género: **Comedia romántica, acción y suspenso.

**Resumen**: Ron y Hermione están casados, pero hace mucho que viven separados, él es un ladrón de alta categoría y ella una policía de parte de la ley. Pero las reglas están claramente hechas para romperse... A base de un plan de robo enorme en el que se ve involucrada la banda de Ron, ella intentará atraparlo de una buena vez, pero resulta complicado... Más sabiendo que su enemigo es muy capaz de seducirla y que aún no se han divorciado como Dios manda.

**Advertencia**: Contiene OoC en la mayoría de personajes, y es un fic AU. Además de esto, en algún momento contiene Lemmon.

* * *

><p><strong>ILEGAL<strong>

**Introducción.**

Que el mundo está dividido en personas buenas y malas es algo de lo que todos somos conscientes y estamos de acuerdo. También hay personas que puede pensar que hay distintos niveles entre la gente que es buena y mala y que todos tiene diferentes motivaciones para ser una cosa u otra.

Hay malos que no se consideran de esa manera, sino que tienen una manera distinta de pensar y piensan que la sociedad está equivocada al juzgarles. También, hay buenos que se creen más de lo que son y malos que van de buenos. Aunque también hay malos de cara a la sociedad que 'no tienen otra opción'...

Esta historia junta las dos partes de la sociedad a través del amor... Una relación tan insólita como fascinante y que nos hará ver que no todo es blanco o negro, y es que, ¿cómo creerlo cuando un ladrón y una oficial de policía, pese a las diferencias, vuelven a avivar las llamas de un amor que creían perdido y se enfrentan a sus creencias por él?

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Cruce de miradas.**

—¿Ésta es forma de empezar el día? —preguntó agitada.

—Lo siento, oficial… Es algo que no puedo revertir —le dijo Remus Lupin entregándole más y más documentos en su oficina—. Deberá entender que a veces es necesario el esfuerzo.

—Pero señor… —se resignó porque sabía que era en vano protestar contra su jefe.

—Hermione, necesito decirte que…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió—. Harry, tengo cosas que hacer… Yo soy la que necesita que la dejen en paz, por favor.

—Bien. No diré nada entonces… Sólo quería saludarte por tu cumpleaños, pero supongo que lo has vuelto a olvidar —insinuó su mejor amigo.

—Oh, sí. Gracias, Harry. Y lo siento…, es que tengo mil cosas en la cabeza —se excusó ella para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla del joven detective.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso. Hoy estoy bastante desocupado… —ofreció él.

—Gracias, pero lo hago yo… No te preocupes. Te veo a la salida.

—Claro, ahí estaré. ¡Suerte y feliz cumpleaños! —deseó luego, para irse con una tranquila sonrisa.

Hermione se sumergió una vez más en la lectura de uno de sus tantos casos. Era posible que pudiera salir más temprano si se esforzaba por terminar con todo. Ese miércoles resultaba agotador y no veía la hora de salir de su oficina. Ser policía era muy aburrido si no tenías que andar persiguiendo asaltantes. Miró distraídamente hacia la ventana grande que tenía detrás, y se sobresaltó.

Allí abajo, en la puerta del departamento de defensa, se encontraban manifestantes armando revuelo. Pedían a gritos seguridad, ya que, últimamente, habían saqueado más bancos en poco tiempo. Todo se debía siempre a la misma "banda de piratas" como Hermione solía llamarlos a menudo.

—"La banda de Ron" —pensó melancólicamente.

A lo lejos se desprendió una pancarta bien llamativa con letras en rojo fuego, que incitaba a la ley un cambio de personal. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa porque hace días venían pasando cosas de ese tipo. La gente no estaba al tanto de que esos ladrones eran demasiado escurridizos como para ser atrapados. Debían creer que se trataba de un simple problema económico de los principales políticos del país, que resguardaban su dinero. Pero ellos sabían muy bien que no era así…

Hubo algo más que hizo centrar su atención entre el gentío. Ella solamente se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio, por lo cual, veía a todo el mundo desde una clara posición panorámica. Esto posibilitó ver a ese hombre inmaduro que estaba generando el problema. Una sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro pecoso de Ronald Weasley que cruzaba caminando por la plaza de enfrente desviando descaradamente la mirada una sola vez para encontrarse con los ojos café almendrados de su mujer. Caminando tranquilo, sabiendo que su camuflaje era enteramente sencillo y por eso sabía que nadie lo descubriría.

Llevaba una gorra negra con visera y unos anteojos de sol en la mano, que se los colocó luego de llevarse la mirada que deseaba consigo. Y pronto desapareció de los límites cercanos que rodeaban el edificio donde su mujer castaña, se híper ventilaba con sus manos a más no poder.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad, ya que es un fic que tiene final y que si el género es el que les gusta y también la pareja, no se van a arrepentir y se van a divertir demasiado. Gracias si nos siguen en esta locura. A mí y a mis compañeras de lujo *-*

Es cortísimo, lo sé. Mañana subo de nuevo...


	2. El lavadero de autos

**2**

**El lavadero de autos.**

No había mejores planes para la noche que ir a meterse en su casa. Ron estaba seguro de que su esposa tenía planeado irse con su hermana y Harry para poder festejar un poco de su fecha de cumpleaños número veintisiete. Le hubiese gustado ser el marido ideal para no tener que entrar por la ventana de su casa, destrabando con un alambre fino el seguro. Siempre que quería visitarla hacía eso, pero ella lo amenazaba continuamente. En una situación bastante graciosa y trágica a la vez, ella le había puesto un arma en la cabeza, gritándole como una loca que se fuera de la casa, pero luego no había podido resistirse a los encantos del pelirrojo. Generalmente siempre terminaban mal, pero entre cada pelea como buen ladrón y policía, tenían un acuerdo sin palabras y con simples miradas capaces de denotar el fuego que existía en ellas… En resumen, siempre se terminaban acostando y Ron se marchaba furtivamente a la madrugada.

En cuanto Ron regresó hasta el lavadero de autos donde atendían sus dos camaradas más fieles, les comentó de la reunión que se celebraría esa tarde—noche en algún sucucho que encontraran.

Neville Longbottom, un hombre con barba despareja y ojos oscuros llenos de distracción, lo miró con una sonrisa y luego continuó echando agua con espuma a las ruedas de un coche que lavaba junto con su compañero de porte grande y cara seria hasta parecer enojado. Ese era Viktor.

—Oye ¿y qué es esta vez? —preguntó Neville mientras refregaba con fuerza las llantas.

—Bueno, le tengo ganas al banco central de Londres —respondió decidido.

—¡Pero es muy difícil entrar ahí! —le apremió el musculoso muchacho—. ¿Cómo haremos?

—Por eso no hay preocupación… Harry me investigó algunas cosas que repasaremos esta tarde en la reunión —le comentó Ron para dejarlo tranquilo.

—¿Él también vendrá al robo? —preguntó inocentemente Neville.

—Pues sí. Resulta que como el buen actor del grupo, siempre está ayudándonos dentro del FBI pero estaría bueno que no dependamos mucho de él… Recuerda que si mi hermana lo descubre y Hermione se entera, él tendrá que esconderse de su mujer como yo me escondí de la mía… —dijo Ron con miedo.

—¡No exageres! Ginny no es policía, en cambio Hermione está siempre vigilándote. Si fuese tú, me haría encarcelar ahora mismo sólo para ver de vez en cuando sus piernas sexys —rió Krum mientras Neville lo acompañaba con una carcajada más sonora.

—Ambos saben que no me gusta que hablen de mi esposa. Así que contrólense… Además, siempre tengo tiempo para visitarla —aclaró Ron— y no es necesario estar encarcelado. Ella sabe que no puedo dejar esto. Yo soy un buen ladrón.

—El mejor jefe que la banda ha tenido —convino Neville.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —opinó Viktor—. Y dime, ¿cómo te ves con el plan?

—En la reunión hablamos, ¿te parece? —le dijo seriamente Ron.

Lo vio pasarse una mano por la frente engrasándose todo y se tiró a seguir lavando el guarda barros del auto en cuestión. Así como Krum, Neville también estaba muy sucio y mal vestido. Ron se acercó al mostrador de adentro y en el local un hombre con una pipa en la boca le habló seriamente, sentado en una esquina oscura.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó el hombre de pelo blanco.

—Claro, abuelo —le contestó Ron con sorpresa de verlo allí—. ¿Estás buscando información o algo para poder culparme?

—No, absolutamente —dijo el señor—. Soy Albus Dumbledore, el primer jefe de esta banda de conventilleros… Te aseguro que por más que hayas sacado mi puesto hace unos años, yo era mejor que tú en planes, pero tú eres mejor que yo al llevarlos a cabo. Por eso te propongo una vez más que me permitas asistir a la reunión que dijiste y dejaré mis ideas. Ustedes pueden tomarlas o no.

—Es bueno eso. Siempre tan generoso, señor —aceptó él levantándose la gorra como saludándolo mientras se inclinaba graciosamente—. Sin embargo, me gustaría que sepa que esta vez me juego la vida en esto.

—Lo sé… El Banco Central de Londres es difícil. Pero si Potter piensa ayudarnos nuevamente como infiltrado número uno, entonces se nos va a hacer más sencillo —opinó el abuelo, apodado así por todos los miembros de esa banda de ladrones de la más alta calidad.

—Vine a ver a Draco porque necesito un local para la reunión… —confesó Ron mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

—Malfoy es escurridizo. Se fue a ver a su novia y no creo que regrese pronto… —informó rápidamente Dumbledore.

—¡Esa Pansy siempre arruina todo!

—¿Qué arruiné esta vez? —apareció por la puerta con un rubio que venía atrás desencajado.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Hoy nos juntamos? —preguntó directamente al pelirrojo.

—Sí, claro. Tenemos tres opciones —le pasó a decir Ron.

Pansy lo miró divertida porque ya lo conocía bien.

—La primera, ir a tu casa; la segunda, mmm ir a la casa de Pansy…

—¡Oye, la casa de Pansy es mi casa! —le espetó Draco.

—¡Para que no me dejas terminar la idea!

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó la chica—, la tercera es ir a casa de Draco ¿verdad?

—Ella sabe muy bien cómo beneficiar a nuestro club de ladrones —dijo Ron sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pero lleguen todos a diferentes horarios… —accedió Draco después de ver la cara que le ponía su novia—. De eso te encargas tú… de avisar —señaló a Ron.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo, gracias por la casa. Tendré que tomarla como cuartel.

—Es un cuartel a esta altura. La casa de los Black parece eso más que nada, y si la heredé fue porque Harry no quiso meterse en esos asuntos de familia —explicó Malfoy—. Vamos a trabajar porque este lavadero se hunde.

Todos rieron, ya que lo que menos les faltaba era el dinero. Eran ambiciosos todos y sólo querían nuevas aventuras, robar y ser famosos entre el ámbito policial.


	3. Siempre interrumpiendo

**Holaaa, sigo subiendo! Gracias, saludos! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Siempre interrumpiendo.**

Hermione salió de trabajar llevando su portafolio bien cargado de documentos. Harry quiso ayudarla pero estaba igual que ella. Ambos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer en la semana pero estaban nerviosos por motivos distintos. Él, porque Ron le había enviado un mensaje con un archivo que debía recuperar de la oficina y no pudo hacerlo, y ella, porque había visto a Ron y sabía que se traía algo entre manos. Estaba también muy claro, que aunque lo negara seguía queriéndolo y habían pasado tantos meses sin encontrarse por casualidad en un robo (él como ladrón y ella intentando capturarlo), que ya lo extrañaba. Pero aparte de todo, Hermione se había hecho dependiente de verlo cada vez que cumplía años, entrando sin preguntar a su casa y acostándose con ella como si fuesen un matrimonio normal.

Harry la alcanzó hasta su casa para que se bañase y mientras, la esperó viendo un partido de Rugby internacional, sentado en el cómodo sillón del living, frente al televisor. Ella salió después de una hora aproximadamente y lo vio ahí sentado, como un buen amigo, acompañándola. Se fueron para la casa Potter, donde Ginny estaría lista y solo faltaría la preparación de Harry que era bastante más rápido que ellas.

Ginny estaba radiante mientras Harry cabizbajo la veía caminar más adelante del brazo con Hermione. Estaba ligeramente preocupado por esos expedientes que no había conseguido, pero sabía que tendría más oportunidades para robarlo.

—¿A dónde me estás llevando? —le preguntó Hermione a su cuñada, pero ella se empeñaba en ocultarlo.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos —le dijo simplemente—. ¿Y quiénes te llamaron hoy?

Hermione lo pensó un momento. Por poco olvidaba que tenían que llamarla para su cumpleaños.

—Papá, mamá, tú, tu madre, Cedric y Cho —Hermione no pensaba en nada que no le recordara a Ron.

—¡Yo te llamé! —le dijo Harry, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Pero a ti te vi en el trabajo, ella sabe que me saludaste —aseguró Hermione.

—¡Claro que no! Una semana antes me apostó a que lo olvidaría —confesó Harry, y Ginny se echó a reír.

—Pues te ganó porque no lo dijiste hasta pasadas las once de la mañana —indicó su amiga con una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué apostaron?

Ginny se sonrojó y Harry miró para otro lado. Hermione comenzó a reír descontroladamente y se tapó la boca con las manos tratando de parar.

—Parecen un par de adolescentes, ¿qué? ¿Es algo que no entra en el horario de protección al menor? —preguntó ella.

—Casualmente, sí —afirmó Harry y agregó algo que calmaría su risa—. ¿Y tu esposo no te felicitó?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, lo vi hoy entre el disturbio que provocaron los ciudadanos en nuestras puertas… Creo que trama algo —comentó seriamente Hermione, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—La agencia siempre tiene problemas por ese cretino —dijo Ginny consternada.

Los tres se encontraron de frente con los amigos de Hermione mientras coincidían en la puerta de un bar. Un muchacho de rizos dorados, alto y de ojos claros se acercó a saludar a la castaña con un cálido abrazo. Su acompañante la abrazó más fuerte y le dio un sonoro beso deseándole felicidades. Con una sonrisa sincera, sus rasgos orientales le generaron simpáticas arrugas en los ojos.

—¡Cho! ¡Cedric! ¡Me alegra que estén aquí! —exclamó Hermione realmente feliz.

Harry miró con desconfianza a ambos y Ginny saludó casi tan feliz como su amiga, entonces él estrechó la mano de Cedric y Cho lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Todos juntos entraron al bar pero Harry fue interrumpido por su celular. Él les hizo señas para que los demás pasaran y que Hermione se quedara a esperarlo. Estaba medio nervioso y se alejó un poco de ella buscando privacidad.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Ron? —le preguntó alterado pero sin elevar la voz—. Aja, justamente estábamos entrando al bar para cenar algo… ¡Es su cumpleaños! —se quedó escuchando un poco más y desvió la vista hacia la mirada curiosa de Hermione que no oía nada pero si le parecía extraño todo—. Bien, ya sé que nunca se te olvida pero igualmente no puedes hacer esto justo hoy… Aja, ok… —se resignó—. Muy bien, no diré más porque esto ya se torna insoportable, te veo allá. Adiós —y le cortó bruscamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hermione cuando lo vio acercarse con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme… —dijo falsamente triste y negando la decepción con su cabeza—. Me llamaron… Y ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Harry —ella lo escrutó con la mirada y apoyó una mano en su hombro—. No me estás mintiendo ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —negó convincentemente y la miró indignado—. Hermione, feliz cumpleaños…

—Gracias, Harry. ¿Qué le diré a Ginny?

—¡Que salga! ¡Si no me despido va a matarme! Pero a tus amigos no los llames… —agregó como loco.

—Bien, ya te dije que Cho y Cedric son geniales… —le aseguró. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a entrar para llamar a su cuñada.

Luego de un rato, Ginny salió enfadada porque su esposo las abandonaría allí y luego de mucha vuelta en el asunto lo dejó marchar a duras penas. Harry fingió bien aunque con su mujer siempre le costaba bastante. La pelirroja entró para seguir festejando con Hermione y sus dos amigos de buena fe.


	4. La banda de ladrones

_**4**_

_**La banda de ladrones.**_

Ron llegó a su casa un poco cansado aunque jamás fregaba ni un auto del lavadero, excepto esas veces que tenía que fingir que hacía algo. Pero como buen jefe siempre salía en busca de problemas. Pero en sí, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar la estrategia del día en que robarían el banco. Al menos pudo esbozar una sonrisa sabiendo que Pansy haría pizzas y Draco compraría las cervezas. Esa idea lo animó y tomó una ducha rápida para poder salir presentable. Cuando se daban esas reuniones con el grupo, él sentía que debía verse bien. Así que terminando su baño, se cambió con una polera gris, que llegaba bien al cuello y un pantalón blanco de jean. Luego se abrigó con una campera de cuero negra y así esperó hasta que Neville pasara por él, como buen chofer de la banda.

En Grimmauld Place la sala estaba bien despejada con una mesa grande a lo largo para mejorar la calidad de la reunión. Estaba claro que en ambas puntas contrarias irían Ron y Albus respectivamente. La vieja y tenebrosa casa normalmente estaba llena de sahumerios de ambiente, ya que Pansy era bastante obsesiva con la limpieza. Ron y Neville fueron los primeros en llegar. Draco estaba terminando de reparar un caño y los recibió más sucio de lo que generalmente Krum y Longbottom aparecían luego del trabajo en el lavadero. Entonces quedaron a cargo de la puerta, debido a que la mujer de la casa se enfrascaba en una complicada tarea de cocina para un regimiento, mientras Draco se metía en el baño para esclarecer su apariencia.

El siguiente en aparecer fue un alto muchacho pelirrojo. Ron lo saludó efusivamente mientras que Neville le extendía la mano de forma machona y canchera.

—¡No ha llegado nadie aún! —se quejó el hombre. Traía un pequeño tatuaje en el cuello que se asemejaba a una letra efe. Hizo una mueca conteniendo la risa al ver a Pansy asomándose por la puerta que conducía a la cocina, con la nariz manchada de blanco.

—¡George! Me pareció oír tu dulce voz… —dijo ella acercándose con extrema felicidad y antes de lanzarse a su cuello lo golpeó despacio en un brazo—. Y no te rías de mí, que esta es la prueba de un arduo trabajo culinario.

—Huele bien toda la casa, aunque se entremezclan tus sahumerios con aquel otro olor que me está llamando —dijo mientras hacía un movimiento hacia la cocina.

—Ni lo sueñes, Weasley. Esperarás como todos… —le dijo y le besó la mejilla dejando rastros de harina con su nariz—. Ay, Neville… tú eres el único que podría cuidar de que no quemen la casa estos zarrapastrosos…

—Sin problemas —dijo el muchacho sonriendo, luego saludó al hermano de Ron con unas palmadas en la espalda.

El timbre anunció la llegada de alguien antes de que Ron pudiera replicar contra Pansy. Ésta se encerró en la cocina y él tuvo que ir a abrir. Del otro lado, un muchacho con ojos miel y pelo rubio lo miró despectivamente y pasó rápido evitando un saludo educado. Atrás, una rubia se le tiró cariñosamente en sus brazos a modo de saludo.

—Vaya, Lavender… Creí que esta vez ibas a pensártelo más antes de volver a trabajar con nosotros —dijo Ron abrazándola. Estaba feliz porque en verdad la necesitaba para eso. Cada uno de ellos era profesional para algo.

—Sabes que me encanta actuar para ustedes. ¡Niño Cormac, eres un maleducado! —le gritó al muchacho mientras cerraba la puerta bruscamente. Todos se sentían como en casa.

—¿Por qué? —le dijo su amigo enfrentándola.

—Porque Ron es el jefe, deberías tener respeto…

—Por favor… —comenzó Ron ahogando un bostezo— no me hagas reír, Lav. Él siempre fue así de serio.

—Cierto —concordó el rubio— estamos más que seguros que trabajar será lo único que haremos juntos Ron y yo.

—Exacto… Y por supuesto, necesitamos todo el equipo de electrónica posible —aseguró Ron, mirando de soslayo a su hermano que se rascaba la barbilla con una sonrisita soñadora pegada a los labios.

—Neville es el más sensato… —empezó Lavender.

—Oigan, si siguen poniéndome de ejemplo me preocuparé —interrumpió el aludido.

—Solamente iba a decir que nos podrías adelantar parte del plan porque Ron siempre nos miente cuando no estamos todos juntos… —dijo ella mirando acusadoramente al pelirrojo menor.

—Mejor desaparece y ve a ayudar a Pansy en la cocina… —indicó Ron.

—Mmm, y mi querido Malfoy ¿en dónde está? —preguntó antes de entrar a la cocina.

—Te espera en la ducha —bromeó Neville.

Lavender se indignó y entró a contarle lo desubicado que había sido el chico con respecto a su comentario sobre Draco. Pansy no reprimió carcajadas. Les encantaba molestar a la rubia con su novio porque de pequeñita había estado enamorada de él.

Cormac se aventuró en una conversación con George sobre informática que era su especialidad y el hermano de Ron le comentó acerca de los repuestos que había estado consiguiendo. Neville y Ron se quedaron sentados en un sillón más alejado de ahí y se pusieron a ver un partido de fútbol entre equipos latinoamericanos que a nadie le interesaban, mientras esperaban a que llegara el resto de los que había podido contactar.

—Ahora que podemos hablar más tranquilos… —dijo Ron nervioso—, ¿podrías dejarme esta noche en el departamento de Hermione?

—Supongo que sí, como siempre —Accedió el chofer con una tranquila mirada.

—Sí, pero igualmente hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas… Este año estamos teniendo muchos acercamientos con la policía. Es mejor estar seguros de que nadie nos sigue porque además, todo el mundo sabe que Hermione no puede divorciarse porque supuestamente jamás nos vimos como para que le firme los papeles —explicó Ron con un tono apaciguado.

—Sí, lo sé. Es cuestión de que estés con ella el tiempo necesario y luego me llamas… Para algo sirvo, yo estaré allí —le aseguró su amigo.

—Gracias. Siempre siendo solidario, creo que no hay nadie que maneje como tú… —observó Ron. Otra vez el timbre había sonado, pero no hizo ni falta levantar el trasero del sillón, porque Draco había salido justo a tiempo para atender.

—¡Buenas noches! —dijo Viktor estrechando la mano de su amigo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a sus amigos reunidos—. Rayos, extrañaba la comitiva dentro del cuartel…

—Demonios Krum, tú creces por metros —le dijo George pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Todos lo saludaron y Draco se juntó con los que más rezagados estaban.

—Hablan de mujeres… —intuyó al fin dando un suspiro.

Ron lo miró inmediatamente.

—Solo de una y te aseguro que es un dolor de cabeza.

—La oficial Granger debe ser difícil de tratar… —argumentó él—. Abriré un par de cervezas, al menos ya llegó la cara de nuestro importe.

Krum era aquel al que se refería. Siempre servía una buena apariencia para ser el que establecía las cuentas bancarias y se guardaba los fondos. Por eso todos confiaban en él sin medida.

Alrededor de los diez minutos pasados, Albus Dumbledore se hizo presente y el más alegre de verlo fue Cormac McLaggen ya que siempre contradecía a los demás y creía que él era mejor jefe que Ron. Simplemente le había molestado que el abuelo fuera reemplazado por un joven que lo único que hacía era meterlos en problemas gracias a su relación con la oficial más busca roña de la ciudad.

—Bien —dijo Ron hablando para todos— esperaremos un rato más, pero si Fleur no aparece divulgaré el plan para todos los presentes.

—No hace falta, Ronnie —dijo Lavender mirando su celular— ella está a unas cuadras, parece que tuvo que zafar de los patrulleros otra vez. En un minuto estará aquí.

Tal y como la chica había anunciado, una muchacha de pelo corto a lo varón, rubia, ojos celestes remarcados con negro alrededor y su porte enteramente desprolijo, aparecía por la entrada saludando a Cormac que era el que le había abierto a su amiga.

—Oh genial, ¿quién es nuestgra pógxima víctima? —preguntó la francesa chocando una mano con el pelirrojo luego de saludar debidamente a sus mejores amigos, Cormac y Lavender.

—¿Tu quién crees? —preguntó a su vez Draco ladeando una sonrisa.

—¡Fantástico! Pásame una cegveza —le pidió la muchacha dark mientras se imaginaba qué tenía preparado Ron—. ¡Abuelo, te ves excelente!

—Gracias, Fleur… No creo que mejor que tú —contestó apáticamente el viejo fumando de su pipa.

—Grayos, tendgé que compragme una de esas… —musitó contrariada.

—Debes dejar de fumar, linda —le dijo Pansy con todo el amor que la caracterizaba.

—Y tú debes metegte en tus asuntos… —insistió ella.

—Escuchen, ya sabemos que existen diferencias entre todos pero ¿podemos comportarnos una vez aunque sea, como si fuésemos todos amigos? —preguntó Dumbledore con voz claramente alta.

Todos guardaron silencio y Ron se apartó en una esquina con el celular en la mano mientras veía desde lejos como ya se atacaban fieramente con las pizzas y cervezas que las chicas llevaron a la mesa. En un momento Krum eructó familiarmente y Neville rió a su lado. Fleur siguió fumando nerviosamente su cigarrillo y miró a Ron justo cuando él la miraba a ella.


	5. El plan macabro

**5**

**El plan macabro.**

Fleur se acercó a Ron y apoyó una mano en su rodilla. Le sonrió y le ofreció una pitada de su cigarrillo.

—No fumo, Fleur y lo sabes —le dijo Ron devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Pog qué tanto mistegio, hegmano? —le preguntó escrutándolo con la mirada.

—Creo que es correcto decirle a Harry que venga… —apuntó seriamente.

—Sin él no das un paso al fregnte —afirmó ella.

—Es mi cuñado, y además, necesito que me siga confirmando que no me he vuelto loco —le contestó mirándola a los ojos. Ambas miradas azules se cruzaron y Fleur le volvió a sonreír—. ¿Cómo sigue tu amistad con Cormac?

—Nos llevamos bien, pego nada es lo mismo desde el escándalo que sufrgimos… —dijo ella desordenándose más el pelo.

—Sólo ocurrió por el exceso de alcohol. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas…

—Sí, Lav me dijo lo mismo… Ella también coqueteaba con él y se tegminagon acostando. Ahoga ambas somos sus amigas y nos conoce tanto como nosotrags lo conocemos a él. Crgeo que nadie que se acueste con McLaggen tegmina sintiendo amog pog él… —dijo despectivamente.

—Esa es una declaración muy fuerte… —rió Ron echándole un vistazo al hombre.

—¡No lo digo pog eso! —le aseguró Fleur—. Eges un asquegoso, Gon. Él es genial, pego es demasiado amigo de las mujeges, no podemos seg más que eso. A Lav le pasó exactamente igual.

—Bueno, mientras no pierdas su amistad está bien. Siempre es muy altanero y arrogante pero trabaja bien y es de confianza —aceptó el pelirrojo.

—Estoy de acuegdo —dijo ella— aunque me hubiese gustado gespetag más los límites de la amistad… Tú lo llevas bien, entre más pasan los años menos se te conoce una mujeg además de Hegmione. Jamás has estado metido en un chimento de los que gondan pog el lavadego…

—Será porque no puedo mirar a nadie más que a ella… —convino Ron con una mirada objetiva al tema—. Hablaré con Harry, ve e intenta guardarme algunas porciones de pizza.

—Segugo, jefe —se levantó de prisa y dejó sus manos libres manteniendo el cigarrillo entre los labios.

Ron se metió en una habitación para poder hablar. Mientras tanto Viktor y Draco se tomaban la última cerveza que quedaba en la mesa y Pansy siempre solícita corría a buscar más. Cormac le hacía masajes en la espalda a Lavender y George jugaba una pulseada con Neville… Dumbledore, miraba a todos con una sonrisa petrificada e ilusa. Fleur terminó su cigarrillo y se dirigió al lado de Draco para compartir la otra cerveza que abrían cuando Pansy se las alcanzó.

Ron se dejó ver minutos más tarde y todos guardaron silencio pensando que empezaría a revelar los detalles de la nueva misión. Pero cuando lo vieron engullir la comida supusieron que todavía no era el momento y Fleur les dijo a todos que aún faltaba Harry.

—Escuchen, no sé si nos conviene seguir metiendo a un policía en esto —dijo Lavender expresando sus dudas.

—¿Bromeas, Lav? Él es el único que me ha ayudado a escapar cuando me acorralaron. Sabes que Harry es de confianza —comentó Ron consternado.

—Sí, pero… —ella se calló porque el timbre había sonado.

—Alguien atienda, por favor —pidió el pelirrojo.

Neville fue quien lo hizo y recibió un estrecho abrazo del hombre con cabeza azabache y anteojos redondos.

—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó Harry cuando pasó al salón—. Buenas, parece que hoy va a ser una larga noche…

—Sin dudas, Harry —aseguró Ron—, hasta tenemos a nuestro servicio al abuelo.

—¿Qué dice, señor? —Harry era el único incapaz de llamarlo abuelo.

—Yo estoy muy bien, Potter. Gracias —contestó Dumbledore—. Me alegro de que estés aquí así tu cuñado puede, por fin, decirnos de qué se trata todo esto.

—El Banco Central de Londres… —habló Ron y bebió un largo trago de su cerveza. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Uno que, sin lugar a dudas, era de expectación y asimilación; por eso Ron volvió a tomar la palabra:— Ese es nuestro nuevo objetivo. Tenemos que planearlo bien y les aseguro que no fallará…

—Nunca falla —completó Viktor con una sonrisa.

—Exacto.

—¡Estás de la cabeza! —saltó Harry para asombro de todos—. Oye, ¿por qué mejor no te vas al cumpleaños de Hermione y nosotros seguimos con esto?

—Harry… ¡No me lo eches en cara!

—Pero ella está con Cedric… —musitó él.

—Oh, demonios… ¿Qué hace ese idiota ahí? —preguntó tomándose la cabeza.

—Se supone que es su amigo, pero a mí me parece que es para preocuparse. Hasta a Ginny le gusta ese tipo —dijo con repulsión—. De verdad, te volviste loco. El banco es peligroso. Si me descubren a mí estaremos acabados para siempre…

—Pego no tienen pog qué descubrigte —opinó Fleur que se mantenía a distancia— además, estamos todos muy segugos de lo que sabemos hacer.

—¿Y tú qué sabes hacer? —preguntó Harry desafiándola con la mirada.

—Pues, tengo las agallas suficientes para metegme en prgoblemas… —contestó airada—. ¡Yo pongo en prgática lo que los planes indiquen!

—Es cierto, de todos los que estamos aquí, los únicos que nos movemos fuera el día de acción somos Fleur, Pansy, Harry y yo —dijo Ron.

—Claro ¿y yo no? —preguntó Neville.

—Sí, tú haces de chofer pero me refiero a entrar al lugar del crimen. Viktor es nuestra cara, no puede meterse en problemas, Draco muy pocas veces entra, Lav hace la actuación pre—robo, Cormac y George se encargan de las cámaras de seguridad, alarmas y todo lo que tiene que ver con tecnología y Albus nos da organización a la hora de planificar —explicó Ron pacíficamente—. Aunque todos sirvamos para algo, nadie permanece tan en riesgo como Fleur, Harry y yo. Ni siquiera Pansy, que es la acróbata del grupo.

—Bueno pero igual en estos casos sí puedes necesitarme —dijo ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo, solo necesitamos organización. Y para eso, por favor, abuelo… —hizo una reverencia y le cedió el lugar mientras él se paseaba caminando.

—Según lo que este bárbaro está diciendo, vamos a tener que actuar de noche. En un mes todo podría estar preparado. Necesitaremos primero que nada, saber si nuestro hacker puede meterse con el control general de la seguridad del banco —empezó Dumbledore, con orden y lógica.

—Seguro que sí, abuelo —contestó Cormac.

—Y que George arme todos los dispositivos explosivos que sean necesarios a la hora de actuar además de conseguir todo lo que Cormac necesite. Ustedes como siempre trabajarán juntos.

—Pero para entrar en la red del banco necesitaría que alguien se infiltre y coloque un back—up en la base de datos. Además no estaría mal que vayan a colocar cámaras para vigilar los movimientos —dedujo el rubio.

—Bueno pero eso lo haces tú cuando llegues a controlar las cámaras. En cuanto a vigilar los primeros movimientos, Lavender actuará como una clienta del banco. Observarás todo y volverás otro día para pedir trabajo allí, así podrás saber qué hay más allá de las cámaras internas —indicó Dumbledore—. Si llegamos a necesitar que Viktor deposite algún dinero entonces lo haremos.

—Bien, ¿pero en dónde entro yo, señor? —preguntó Harry.

—Harry conseguirás los expedientes de intentos de robo al banco —habló Ron—. Quiero información segura, esto no puede ser como los demás. Aparte también estaría bien que averigües si alguien cercano de tus colegas tiene acceso al banco o lleva vigilancia allí.

—Muy sensato —convino Draco— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Esta vez puedes actuar con Ron, Fleur y Pansy —aseguró Dumbledore— se necesita más gente para sacar las cantidades que debe mantener ahí el banco.

—Claro pero antes de fijar fecha debemos asegurarnos de que el dinero esté allí. Estuve viendo reportes que tienen que ver con el manejo normal de un banco, y creo que hay días en que sacan el depósito y se guarda en otro lado o sede del lugar —informó el pelirrojo menor.

—Bueno, esa información la quiero corroborar luego —dijo el abuelo—. Con respecto a los demás, si te necesitamos también adentro… —le hablaba a Krum—, entonces eso ya se verá. Neville será el chofer como siempre. Y quienes vigilaremos internamente seremos Cormac, George y yo.

—Está todo bastante claro pero a la hora de actuar seguramente van a caer los de la policía porque todo es mucho más fácil cuando ellos aparecen —comentó George.

—Claro, pero recuerda que yo estoy adentro. Si voy tengo que actuar como policía pero ellos no saben que los estoy ayudando —le dijo Harry.

Ron miraba insistentemente su celular. Ahora sí le preocupaba Hermione. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. ¿Y si estaba con ese idiota? Cedric era un conocido modelo de revista que ofrecía ropa elegante y cara. A su propia hermana le gustaba y Hermione siempre había sido amiga de él. Ofuscado entre ideales masoquistas se encontró a sí mismo con el deseo que le surgía todas las noches; ir a ver a su mujer.


	6. Sorpresa de cumpleaños

_A pedido del público... (?) jaja, muchas gracias._

**6**

**Sorpresa de cumpleaños.**

Neville llevó a Ron en el auto hasta lo de Hermione luego de la reunión. Cuando aparcaron Ron le sugirió que lo esperara pero su amigo le aseguró que no iba a estar allí toda la noche, que cuando quisiera lo llamaba para que pase por él. Ron aceptó pero antes de que Neville se fuera le pidió que lo ayudara a subir por una escalera que daba varios giros entre los pisos para llegar a la terraza. El callejón estaba vacío así que Neville se bajó del auto y juntó ambas manos para que Ron pusiera un pie allí y él pudiera subirlo, hasta que el pelirrojo agarró con fuerza los barrotes de la escalera y se colgó de allí. Luego Neville vio satisfecho como su amigo se ponía de pie entre las varas de metal y empezaba a subir. Y no fue necesario llegar hasta arriba. La ventana de Hermione estaba bien cerrada pero con una pequeña navaja Ron forzó la cerradura y entró. Saludó con la mano a Neville y éste se fue rápido de allí.

Hermione estuvo bastante rato con Cedric y Cho, por eso no llegó más temprano de las diez. Cuando Ron escuchó girar la llave dentro del cerrojo se apresuró a meterse en la bañadera, escondido detrás de una cortina oscura. Ella entró, se deshizo de todo lo que llevaba y fue por una aspirina al baño, pero no llegó a tomarla porque Ron se había resbalado en la ducha y el ruido hizo que se alertara. Abrió la cortina de un tirón y lo vio. Lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue reír nerviosamente.

Él también se rió y se quedó mirándola embobado.

—¿Podrías ayudarme, cariño?

Ella lo miró y se dio vuelta para seguir buscando la aspirina. Ron se levantó resoplando y se acercó por atrás. Hermione lo miró entonces por el espejo para ver lo que hacía.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le habló en el oído. Luego le besó el cuello y ella se estremeció por completo.

—No deberías estar aquí, Ronald…

—Te extrañaba.

—¡Entonces deja tu maldita manía de robar! —explotó la mujer.

—Estás alterada hoy. ¿Algún problema con el trabajo, oficial? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Ninguno, excepto que mi marido es mi principal objetivo y cada vez que creo atraparlo se me escapa otra vez —contó dándose vuelta y enfrentándolo. Agarró sus manos, las besó y luego lo abrazó aspirando la fragancia que tanto anhelaba sentir; la de Ron.

—No te lo tomes así, mi amor. Sabes que no puedo quedarme, tus ataques de justicia te podrían llevar a meterme preso —dijo él separándose luego y mirándola a los ojos.

—Claro, eso haré si no te largas ahora —informó ella sin tomárselo muy en serio.

—¿Segura? Yo creo que no.

—Tú siempre crees lo que quieres y ni siquiera me firmas los papeles de divorcio —expuso ella.

—¡No quiero separarme! —aseguró Ron.

—Pero nunca estás conmigo, encima eres un ladrón —replicó—. ¿Para qué quieres estar casado? ¡Lo único que haces es humillarme!

—Porque te amo, ¿Tan difícil es de entender? —el cansancio en su voz era evidente. Estaba loco por ella, pero no iba a cambiar su manera de ser—. Siempre me planteas lo mismo, es mi vida y no la puedo cambiar. No somos malas personas por robar. ¡No le hacemos daño a nadie!

—¡Pero soy policía! Si sabía que eras un ladrón jamás me habría casado contigo, ¿por qué tenías que arruinarlo así? —se quejó Hermione mirándolo triste y fastidiosamente.

—Te estás mintiendo, amor —dijo negando varias veces con la cabeza.

—¡No me llames así! —gritó enfurecida y con la cara roja de impotencia.

—Pero es cierto, tú me amas y sea lo que sea no quieres estar alejada de mí, si sabes que en todos tus cumpleaños vengo, ¿por qué no pusiste más seguridad? —replicó él.

—¡Porque eres mi esposo y aunque no tengo idea de cuántas chicas metes en tu cama, yo te soy fiel siempre. Porque al menos en mi cumpleaños logro que te acerques aunque no dures hasta el amanecer durmiendo conmigo!

—Me quedaré toda la noche, y te aclaro una cosa, yo también te sigo siendo fiel. Aunque ya no vivamos en la misma casa yo te respeto, cielo —le hizo saber Ron.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura? No te veo nunca y encima ya me mentiste una vez con esto de los robos.

—Si no fueras policía yo podría verte siempre sin el riesgo de que me mates.

—A pesar de todo, sí te amo y va a ser muy difícil anteponer eso para que no te atrapen... Mi jefe se da cuenta de muchas cosas, sabe quién es mi marido y quiere que te atrape y me divorcie —le confesó ella.

—¿No será que tiene una segunda intención contigo? —se exasperó.

—¡Por favor! ¡Es mucho mayor que yo! —renegó con él.

—Los celos matan pero si hasta ahora sigo vivo parece que voy a durar... —la ironía de Ron se acompañó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—¡No eres gracioso! No he salido con nadie nunca.

—En estos días te has visto mucho con tu amigo el modelo —reclamó Ron.

—¡Él sale con Cho!

Ron suspiró y la miró de arriba abajo. Cada vez que la veía se enamoraba más de su mujer.

—Ven acá… —le dijo agarrándola de la cintura.

Ron la atrajo hacia sí y Hermione sintió a su corazón dando un vuelco. Las manos de él cambiaron de posición hasta tomar la cabeza de ella, y con un movimiento entre brusco y dulce por la caricia que generaba en su castaño pelo, la retuvo apoyando sus labios en los de ella. La sensación ya conocida por ambos y muy anhelada se hizo presente y como era de esperarse, la intensidad del beso cambió, entre la humedad de cada lengua y las respiraciones agitadas, y aquel desequilibrio que cada uno provocaba en el otro y los obligaba a no razonar en sus acciones.

La desesperación de ambos fue inmensa cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y pasional porque hacía meses que no estaban juntos. Hermione apoyó sus manos contra el pecho de él y las deslizó por su cuello mientras él la seguía besando. Luego las coló por la nuca y tocó su desnuda espalda. Ron se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Suspiró al igual que ella, retomando el aire. Hacía mucho que no sentía sus vellos erizarse como lo hacían cuando las manos de Hermione tocaban su cálida piel.

—Cada segundo lejos de ti se hace eterno —dijo Ron con una voz aterciopelada.

Ella sonrió tristemente antes de morderse el labio inferior, suspirar y continuar recuperando el tiempo perdido.


	7. Impredecible

**7**

**Impredecible.**

Al parecer las cosas no siempre terminaban saliendo como ella quería… Amanecer con él, era imposible. Ron se encontraba despatarrado sobre la cama y su brazo tenía fuertemente agarrada a Hermione que permanecía profundamente dormida y sintiéndose protegida por su marido que por fin dormía a su lado. La piel cálida del pecho desnudo de Ron tocaba la espalda esbelta de ella y su boca estaba a medio cerrar sobre su cuello indefenso. De vez en cuando lo besaba entre sueños porque sabía que ella estaba ahí y aún así seguía imaginando que la tenía de vuelta y la hacía suya.

En cuanto se oyeron las puertas de un auto cerrarse de golpe, Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sabiendo que eso era un sonido bastante alarmante para un ladrón tan especial como él. Una luz artificial alumbró la ventana que daba al cuarto de Hermione, donde ambos estaban acostados, y Ron terminó por convencerse de que esa no era una buena señal. Movió un poco el brazo de Hermione pero esta dijo algo inentendible y se volvió a callar, entonces Ron tuvo que insistir un poco más para que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara recriminándole el haberla despertado.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —preguntó en medio de un tono dulce y dormido pero fastidiado—. ¿Por qué me has despertado?

—Creo que tenemos compañía —señaló la ventana y ella miró hacia allí.

—¿Cómo pudieron saberlo? —inquirió dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Fue por tu cumpleaños, seguramente pensaron que te visitaría. Tengo que irme —rápidamente corrió desnudo por la habitación buscando su ropa—. ¿Dónde dejé el resto de mi ropa?

La pregunta había descolocado a Hermione sometiéndola a un ataque de risa, Ron solo se había puesto las medias y estaba intentando ponerse el bóxer cuando la miró cuestionando qué era tan divertido.

—Creo que me deshice de ella en el baño, ¿no recuerdas? —dijo con ojos brillantes por tanto circo de Ron.

—Cierto. Tú deberías vestirte también. ¡Vamos, Hermione, apresúrate! —la desesperación de Ron empezaba a ser notable, así que Hermione le hizo caso y de mala gana se puso la ropa interior, un camisón y encima una bata celeste.

Ella miró por la ventana escondiéndose bien detrás de la cortina para no ser descubierta e identificó a los policías que iban por Ron. Se trataba del Jefe del Departamento, el señor Lupin, y su fiel compañero de la sección de robo y contrabando, el oficial Horace Slughorn. En ese momento, ambos hombres estaban caminando hacia el edificio.

—Ron, están por subir —le avisó su mujer, apoyándose en la puerta del baño.

—Ya me voy —anunció él.

Terminó de atarse los cordones de los zapatos, se puso la polera y con la campera de cuero a medio encajar en su espalda, se acercó a su mujer y la besó rápidamente en los labios. Hermione lo miró con algo de melancolía, pero sabía que esta vez era necesario que se vaya temprano. No eran más de las tres de la mañana. Ron le hizo un mimo en la mejilla mientras le sonreía y luego se fue directo a la puerta y espió el pasillo a ver si había alguien. Se escuchó un murmullo de pocas personas en la planta baja, ya que Hermione vivía en el primer piso. Seguro estaban por subir a investigar. Se volvió hacia su mujer que lo había llamado en un susurro porque sabía que volvían a despedirse y encontró en su mirada una profunda tristeza.

—Hermione, nos volveremos a ver. No te preocupes —le pidió con ternura.

—Lo sé, pero tus promesas llegan muy tarde —reclamó ella tratando de desahogarse.

Ron estaba por decir algo, pero el sonido de varios pasos lo interrumpió y sin poder hacer otra cosa besó a la castaña nuevamente pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más intenso aunque no demasiado largo y dejándole su sabor permanente, se separó de ella y corrió hacia afuera para subir las escaleras. Hermione inmediatamente cerró sin hacer ruido y apagó todas las luces para que sus colegas no sospecharan nada. Mientras tanto, Ron ascendía velozmente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y sacaba el celular de su bolsillo para contactarse con Neville. El chico le atendió algo molesto y somnoliento.

—¡Carajo! ¿Por qué no me llamabas más temprano? —le preguntó fastidiado.

Neville ya estaba arrancando el auto porque se había quedado dormido dentro de él mientras estaba estacionado en un callejón esperando que Ron se decidiera a llamarlo para avisarle si se quedaba o no. Por supuesto, tras escuchar que Ron estaba muy cerca de la policía y que seguramente lo iban a perseguir, se puso en marcha para llegar a donde Ron le indicara.

—Estaciónate más cerca, rápido bájate y echa el aerosol negro para tapar la patente, son capaces de seguirnos el rastro —informó Ron agitado por subir tan a prisa.

Hermione se alarmó cuando escuchó claramente lo que decían detrás de su puerta los oficiales.

—¿Le parece que esté aquí? —le preguntó Horace a su jefe.

—Tú te quedarás plantado en esta puerta, yo subo ahora mismo, esas corridas solo pueden significar una cosa… Weasley está de vuelta en acción —añadió mientras salía disparado para subir por las escaleras.

—De acuerdo… —contestó aunque Lupin ya había desaparecido—… Me pregunto por qué demonios no usaba el ascensor.

—¿Oficial? —llamó la voz de Remus por el radio.

—Sí, jefe —respondió tomando el aparato.

—Golpee la puerta y despierte a la señorita Granger. Interróguela, por favor —le pidió Lupin con algo de esfuerzo.

—Sí, señor. ¿Y Weasley? —quiso saber.

—Voy tras él.

Ron salió hacia la azotea totalmente agitado pero siguió corriendo. Se escuchó detrás de él, la puerta golpear contra la pared del impacto que había producido el jefe de policías que ya lo seguía desde cerca. Por eso cabeceó para atrás a ver de quién se trataba y siguió corriendo. Vio que se acercaba al final de la azotea, siguió adelante sin inmutarse, como un bruto salvaje, saltó sin vacilar por un espacio de tres metros aproximadamente. Cayó rodando a un techo un poco más bajo y se levantó para seguir corriendo cuando vio que Lupin intentaba seguirlo.

—¡Detente! —le gritó desesperado y tomándose las rodillas sabiendo que no podía dar semejante salto. La derecha le dolía más por la patada que acababa de encajarle a la puerta de la azotea.

Desenfundó su arma y lo apuntó desde lejos, pero obviamente Weasley no se iba a detener ni con un agujero en la pierna. Lo vio saltar otro techo más y alejarse cada vez con más categoría. Entonces avisó a Horace para que suspenda el interrogatorio y que vaya por el coche patrulla. Pero Slughorn ya había "despertado" a Hermione. Era mala educación retirarse en ese momento. Lupin se agarró la cabeza y gritó con furia el apellido más pronunciado en todo su ámbito policial.

Ron bajó por unas escaleras externas de otro edificio y cayó justo en un bote de basura. Cuando se metió en el coche de Neville, las quejas de su amigo fueron impresionantes. Pero a Ron eso ya no le importaba. Había superado ampliamente a la ley, una vez más. Y lo mejor de todo, era el premio… Hermione.

Dicha persona sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó la voz de su jefe totalmente alterada. Horace no llegó a verla pero sospechaba que ella no iba a decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando su jefe bajó, se sentó a descansar en el sillón de la sala de estar de Hermione y ella le cedió un vaso de agua. Fingió un bostezo y se restregó los ojos voluntariamente.

—¿Qué sucede, señor? —le preguntó con voz decididamente inocente.

—Sucede que no sé por qué una profesional de tu categoría hace esto —cuestionó Remus más tranquilo—. ¿No te alcanza con saber que se roba el dinero de la gente?

—Señor, no sé de qué está hablando… —haciéndose la desentendida no llegaba a ninguna parte—. Yo no hice nada. Él solo entró a mi departamento.

—Horace, ve al coche patrulla y vigila la zona, por favor. Aunque a estas alturas Weasley es capaz de estar escabullido debajo de la tierra —dijo con algo de ironía al final. Miró a los ojos a Hermione luego de que su colega se retirara y ella se avergonzó de sí misma—. Quiero creer que no te dejó ninguna posibilidad de escapar, ni de llamarnos. Que fue malo contigo y tu mala con él.

—Ha sido así, señor. Sabe que él y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. No tenemos nada en común…

—Papeles, señora —se adelantó.

—Señorita… —corrigió ella—. Podrán existir vínculos formales pero entre él y yo no pasa nada porque no es nuestro destino estar juntos. Por algo lo dejé…

—Porque él te mintió. Pero si él estaba acá es porque sigue empecinado contigo y veo que sigues en tu postura de mentirosa. Prometiste ayudarme con él. Prometiste que lo atraparías conmigo para que pueda firmarte el divorcio y así puedas ser libre. Si no quieres estar con él, ¿por qué no haces nada para evitarlo? —le preguntó muy sabiamente.

—Usted está sacando muchas conclusiones, señor. No es el momento adecuado para hablar. De verdad, mis problemas sentimentales no tienen que importarle, y no pretendo ser irrespetuosa con esto —incluyó al final.

—Para nada. Tienes razón, Hermione. Lo siento —se disculpó de buena manera—. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar.

—No pasará. Me encargaré de eso —le aseguró Hermione a su jefe. Lo despidió y con una mano en el pecho, volvió a acostarse.


	8. Departamento de policías

**8**

**Departamento de policías.**

El jueves amanecía en el edificio ya oliendo a café recién preparado. Lupin insistía todas las mañanas con estar despiertos y bien pendientes de todos los detalles, pero el más dormido era él ese día. Vio pasar a una Hermione alterada con la cual solo compartió una mirada cordial y respetable. Al otro lado, una oficial de secretaría atendía el teléfono recibiendo reproches de civiles y más a la izquierda, donde había un amplio pasillo, Potter se paseaba nervioso y estirando el cuello para ver algo que a él poco y nada le interesaba. Su comportamiento siempre era extraño porque desde que lo conocía no tenía paz y solo vivía para trabajar. Entonces Harry recibió una llamada.

El muchacho estaba en su mundo, Ron lo había visto esa misma mañana cuando fue a despertarlo antes de que Ginny saliera a trabajar, y le había informado de su objetivo el presente día en el departamento. Había cosas que eran necesarias para dar tiempo al robo del banco, y esos eran sus papeles de archivo que se guardaban allí. Consiguiéndolos, tardaría más el pedido de captura de Ron y eso era un beneficio para el jefe de la banda.

El escritorio de Hermione rebosaba en papeles que se apilaban en los extremos, carpetas amarillas se encontraban esparcidas en los huecos libres, y el archivador que se ubicaba frente al escritorio tenía casi todos sus cajones abiertos. En la última semana se habían duplicado los casos que tendría que resolver la castaña, y como si eso fuera poco, cargaba con un peso extra al tener que atrapar a su propio marido. Su expediente se encontraba guardado en el primer cajón de su mesa, como si eso fuese a retrasar toda investigación sobre él, o como si eso evitara que fuera atrapado. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad, ella estaba a cargo y debía encerrar a su marido en una fría celda.

Tomó una de sus carpetas amarillas y pudo leer en su tapa un sello en rojo que marcaba a su contenido como "IMPORTANTE", abrió el expediente y lo comenzó a hojear, pero por más que pusiera toda su atención en aquella tarea, y supiera que los conjuntos de letras que estaban impresos en los papeles formaran palabras, su mente se empecinaba en no querer comprenderlas.

El ruido de la puerta la sobresaltó, dejó las cosas en la mesa y con voz cansina le indicó a la persona que había llamado, que pasara.

—Permiso —dijo una voz familiar.

—¡Harry! —respondió al reconocer aquella cabeza azabache que se asomaba por la puerta—, no tienes ni que pedirlo —se levantó de su silla y se apresuró a sacar los papeles que estaban sobre la silla frente a su escritorio.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir Harry— solo será un momento.

—Vamos, siéntate, sé que has estado toda la mañana a las corridas.

—Estás bien informada… ¿De dónde salieron tantos papeles? —preguntó asombrado mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que Hermione le había liberado; ella hizo lo mismo.

—Creo que se multiplican solos… Cada día se suman más y más casos, y no doy abasto —exhaló un gran suspiro y lo observó expectante, esperando que Harry le dijese lo que necesitaba. Como éste no lo hizo, optó por preguntar—. Bueno… ¿Y te han enviado a buscar algo?

—Sí, Slughorn quiere ver unos informes sobre el caso Abott, piensa que se puede relacionar con unos robos. ¿Crees qué los encontrarás? —la castaña miró horrorizada su despacho. Encontrar el informe requerido no iba a ser nada fácil.

—Dicen que el que busca encuentra —e inició la búsqueda por la pila de papeles a su izquierda. Otra vez el silencio inundó la habitación.

—¿Cómo terminó tu cumpleaños? —preguntó el muchacho luego de unos minutos poniendo cara de inocente.

—Bien. Volví temprano a casa, e inmediatamente me acosté a dormir.

—Escuché que tu sueño fue interrumpido, ¿Lupin y Slughorn fueron a tu casa?

—Las noticias vuelan en el departamento —insinuó con sarcasmo.

—Sí, dicen que tenías una sorpresa de cumpleaños esperando en tu casa.

—¿¡Quién lo dice! —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que se hundió en su mar de papeles.

—Pues, varios por los pasillos, ya sabes cómo son de cotillas.

—Pero me dejan mal parada, hacen que me vea como una inepta que no puede cumplir con su trabajo, que no puede capturar a un simple ladrón…

—Entonces es verdad, Ron estuvo en tu casa —la interrumpió.

—¿De qué me sirve ocultártelo a ti? —preguntó retóricamente—. Sí, estuvo en casa, como cada año… —respondió resignada tendiéndole los papeles que había encontrado—, pero Lupin lo sospechó y aparecieron en casa, por eso Ron escapó. Estuvieron a punto de atraparlo.

—Gracias —dijo Harry moviendo los papeles que sujetaba en sus manos—. Así que el ladrón más buscado por la ley, volvió a escapar… No sé cómo lo hace… —aseguró.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar dentro de la cartera de la mujer. Ésta corrió a sacar el objeto.

—Discúlpame un momento, Harry —dijo antes de oprimir el botón verde de su celular—. ¿Hola?... Sí, con ella habla… ¿Cómo? Disculpe, no le entendí bien…

Harry la miró de soslayo y sabiendo que esa era la señal que estaba esperando, una disimulada sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—No sé de qué me está hablando… —continuaba Hermione, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

Harry se puso de pie, atinando a salir de la habitación para darle privacidad a su amiga, pero ella con una seña le dijo que lo esperara, luego salió de su despacho como un rayo.

Ahí estaba el moreno, mirando con una mueca de dolor la habitación, debía encontrar en aquel desorden el expediente de Ron y sacarlo de allí. No sería tarea fácil, por lo que debía empezar pronto, optó por la opción más posible y se dirigió a los cajones del archivador, buscó el cajón que decía "W". Lo abrió lo máximo posible y buscó el apellido de Ron, pero no había rastro de él. Continuó eligiendo al azar más cajones, pero el expediente brillaba por su ausencia. Volvió a cerrar todas las gavetas y se paró en el medio de la habitación buscando otros lugares.

Buscó en algunos de los papeles que cubrían el escritorio, pero sabía que su amiga no lo dejaría en cualquier lugar. Se sentó en la silla de la castaña, los segundos corrían en su contra. Intentó abrir el cajón del escritorio pero estaba cerrado, tenía una corazonada, buscó algún atisbo de la pequeña llave que lo abriría y vio colgada en el perchero la cartera negra de Hermione, se abalanzó sobre ella, la abrió de un tirón revolviendo rápidamente su contenido, encontró el llavero de su amiga y divisó en él una llave que podría ser la que buscaba, volvió al cajón y probó. Un "clic" le confirmó que había encontrado la llave adecuada. Lo abrió y movió cuidadosamente los papeles. En el fondo del cajón, una carpeta se encontraba medio oculta entre documentos y objetos de oficina, la sacó con cuidado y leyó en el rótulo "Ronald Bilius Weasley".

Lo había logrado, pero la felicidad momentánea se esfumó cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione acercarse. Cerró el cajón de golpe y volvió a girar la llave lo más rápido que pudo, otro "clic" se escuchó; tomó la cartera y volvió a meter la llave para luego cerrarla y colocarla nuevamente en su lugar.

Se sentó en su silla nuevamente, con aire triunfal, pero había dejado el expediente en la mesa. El picaporte comenzó a girar —tenía exactamente cinco segundos para esconder la evidencia—, se estiró para agarrar la carpeta y lo metió entre los papeles del informe de Abott, pero en aquel brusco movimiento tiró la torre imperfectamente apilada.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione lo miró exasperada, ahora sí que su despacho se había convertido en un completo desorden.


	9. La visita de Ginny

**9**

**La visita de Ginny.**

Lo mejor que Harry podría haber hecho en ese momento, era disculparse y ordenar todo, alegando que pospondría su trabajo. Pero al muchacho no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tomar sus papeles, disculparse con un abochornado rostro y salir corriendo a la oficina de al lado. Hermione se quedó fastidiada y resopló al ver el desastre que era toda la oficina. Cuando se agachó para recoger varios expedientes desparramados, nuevamente Harry entró y se puso a ayudarle mientras suspiraba aliviado porque al menos ya tenía los papeles de Ron en su poder y la misión había sido un éxito. Ella no podía sospechar nada.

—Hermione, lo siento… —le dijo Harry apenado. Pero tenía un doble sentido. No le gustaba engañar a su amiga porque a pesar de estar ayudando a Ron, sabía perfectamente que ella confiaba plenamente en él. No iba a tolerar perder su amistad cuando supiera que él solo servía para destrozar los intentos de atraparlo que tenía la policía para con él. Pero al fin de cuentas sabía que ella tampoco deseaba verlo en la prisión.

—Ya no te disculpes, Harry —le dijo Hermione de buena manera. A pesar de su cansancio vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Harry. Solo era un accidente normal y si ella no tuviese todo desordenado él no hubiera tirado nada—. ¿Por qué mejor no vuelves a media mañana y analizamos los casos de esta semana juntos? Estoy hastiada de esta labor… Y sola entre mi desorden me entiendo, por eso lo mejor es que ponga todo en su lugar yo misma.

—Llamaré a Ginny, quizá no esté muy ocupada… A ella sí le está faltando trabajo —agregó Harry, levantándose y tomando el teléfono de la oficina.

—No hará falta, de verdad que no, Harry —le insistió Hermione aunque realmente Ginny y sus manías por el orden era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, tal vez necesites hablar con ella, ¿no? —el detective sonrió pícaramente, agregando: —Cosas de chicas, quizá.

Hermione no pudo contestar, ya que su amigo estaba llamando a Ginny para pedirle que fuera hacia allá. Luego, Harry avisó en recepción para que la dejaran pasar y se fue, disculpándose una vez más con ella. La mujer, con sus recientes veintisiete años, se sentó en su sillón y empezó a teclear algunas cosas en su ordenador portátil. Sentía una punzada constante en la sien que no supo interpretar si se debía al estrés por el trabajo retrasado o por su emblemático matrimonio. A veces deseaba poder tener esos típicos problemas maritales como discutir por quién pasearía el perro o con quiénes cenarían en navidad y ¿por qué no? poder tener la posibilidad de que si tuviera que utilizar las esposas con él, fueran para cumplirle una fantasía y no para encerrarlo en la cárcel…

Varios golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y luego de permitir el paso, la puerta se abrió y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por ella.

—Hola, vengo a ayudarte a poner un poco de orden —la saludó Ginny, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Orden… No me vendría mal un poco en mi vida…

—El crimen te tiene bastante agotada por lo visto —ironizó, corriendo un poco los papeles para sentarse sobre el escritorio.

—Especialmente "cierto criminal" —suspiró cansada y se recostó en la silla— creo que terminaré volviéndome loca.

—Se apareció por tu casa anoche ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque por su gesto, sabía bien cuál era la respuesta— imbécil…

—¿Él o yo? Porque estoy empezando a dudarlo… A veces siento que no soy lo suficientemente buena en mi trabajo.

—¡¿De qué hablas? Ah no Hermione, no te atrevas a dudar de ti, tú no eres el problema, él lo es. Es un vago, sin vergüenza y debería pasar el resto de su vida pudriéndose tras las rejas —sentenció entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño visiblemente enojada.

—Tienes razón, es un canalla —razonó, moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

—Y un egoísta al que no le importa poner en peligro tu pellejo.

—Es cierto.

—Tienes que encerrarlo, Hermione, tú puedes acabar con todo esto, no puedes dejarlo que siga saliéndose con la suya —intentó razonar con ella tomándola fuertemente por los hombros.

—Es que… Cuando lo tengo cerca yo… —suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, tú me entiendes…

—No, honestamente no —negó con una mueca contradictoria.

—Bueno… Piensa en lo que sientes cuando estás con Harry.

—No compares con Harry, por favor… Harry es una persona de bien, que lucha por la justicia y por acabar precisamente con personas como Ron… Al igual que tú.

—Tienes razón Ginny, debería acabar con esto de una vez por todas —asintió Hermione, intentando convencerse a ella misma.

—Esa es la actitud que esperaba —exclamó triunfal, levantándose de un salto para comenzar a acomodar los papeles—. Vaya lío que ha hecho mi maridito…, y yo como siempre, levantando lo que ha tirado él.

La pelirroja comenzó a ordenar los papeles con parsimonia y a Hermione le pareció notar que, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, le resultaba de lo más placentera aquella tarea. Se levantó de su sillón para ayudarla con el quehacer, ya que el desorden era suyo, y también de paso, despejar un poco su cabeza. Había tenido una mañana de lo más ajetreada aunque muy a su pesar, nada extraña… Generalmente eran de esa forma cada vez que a su marido se le daba por hacer esas fugaces visitas conyugales…

—Sé que no es nada alentador el hecho de que tengas tantos papeles desparramados pero al mismo tiempo, el que lo tengas significa que tienes algo que hacer… En cuanto a mí, estoy bastante necesitada de ello —rompió el hielo de pronto Ginny, golpeando una pila de papeles contra el escritorio para que quedasen bien acomodados.

—Uff, te cedería un poco del mío si pudiera, créeme. Ya encontrarás algo, no te preocupes y si llegaras a necesitar una mano, no dudes en consultarme —la consoló, tomando suavemente su mano por un instante—. A propósito, ¿cómo van las cosas en tu matrimonio? Aunque seguro que van mejor que en el mío —bromeó, aunque ninguna de las dos rió por ello.

—Bien, Harry es un santo y, para mi tranquilidad, está del lado correcto de la ley —contestó, haciendo un gesto de alivio exagerado, algo que les hizo reír a ambas.

—Bueno pero… El que esté del lado bueno no quiere decir nada… Hace falta más que eso para llevar una buena vida de matrimonio, tú me entiendes ¿verdad? —curioseó, guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

—¡Oye! ¿Crees que nuestro matrimonio es monótono y aburrido? —protestó Ginny, dejando los papeles que tenía en sus manos y llevándoselas a la cintura en señal de reproche.

—Ni una ni la otra, eso lo dijiste tú, no yo —se defendió la castaña intentando contener una sonrisa.

—Bueno… Si, puede ser… —dijo, levantando una ceja, pensando en eso—. Bueno, digamos que él y yo… sabemos mantener viva la llama de nuestro amor —aseguró, levemente sonrojada.

—Mmm, por el color que adquirieron tus mejillas, más que una 'llama' debe ser un incendio —bromeó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Eres terrible! Con razón mi hermano está tan loco por ti —opinó pero al ver el cambio de semblante de su amiga, se arrepintió de su comentario—. Olvídalo, siento eso último… Mejor dejemos de dar tantas vueltas y terminemos de una vez por todas con todo este lío, si es que pretendemos salir algún día de esta oficina. Después podríamos ir a tomar algo, salir a caminar o hacer cualquier cosa de chicas, ¿no? Así tú te despejas un poco después de tanto trabajo y yo me olvido de la falta de él…

—No creo que sea buena idea salir hoy mismo, mi jefe está realmente enojado por lo de ayer, pero te prometo que otro día vamos a algún lado… —dijo Hermione negándose a abandonar su puesto de trabajo—. Y no te preocupes por el canal, los medios siempre salen con alguna noticia nueva y te llaman para que la reportes… ¿Cuántas veces has estado aburrida como ahora?

—Lo sé, siempre es lo mismo, pero no me gusta esperar a que me llegue el momento, sabes que soy inquieta —le recordó Ginny y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

—Entonces, puedes escribir algunas cosas para el diario interno de aquí, para algo eres periodista y aquí hacen falta cabezas para pensar en eso… —afirmó Hermione.

—No sé si me soportaría a la loca dueña de ese diario, pero algún día voy a intentarlo… Será mejor que vaya para casa ahora mismo —le terminó de decir Ginny con desánimo, aunque en el fondo la idea de volver a escribir para un periódico, ya sea interno, le sentaba bastante bien.

Hermione se reacomodó en su asiento luego de despedirse de su cuñada y repasó los expedientes para guardarlos apilados en las cajoneras grandes de abajo. Uno por uno los fue pasando, pero faltaba el más importante.

—¡Demonios! —se sorprendió, resignada, maldiciendo como su marido…


	10. ¡Enana entrometida!

**10 **

**¡Enana entrometida!**

Como de costumbre, las calles estaban abarrotadas a esa hora. Coches y más coches circulaban por las avenidas, se oían bocinas, motores y frenadas. Las campanas de alguna iglesia cercana dieron las doce del mediodía y Harry resopló sonoramente dentro de su auto. Esperó a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y le otorgara el paso, y dobló en la esquina alejándose del ruido de la ciudad.

Subió su coche a la acera y apoyó la cabeza en el volante, había terminado agotado y no justamente por luchar contra el delito, sino por ayudar a un par de ladrones. Tomó el expediente que tanto le costó conseguir más las llaves de su casa y bajó del auto.

Las cosas le habían salido lo suficientemente bien, para que todo marche según sus planes, aunque no tenía planeados ni la mitad de los acontecimientos de aquella mañana. Pero ahora estaba seguro; Ginny no estaría en la casa y tendría un buen lugar para poder hablar con su amigo pelirrojo.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, subió al cuarto que usaba como despacho y dejó sus pertenecías en el pequeño sillón. La habitación no llegaba a ser del todo chica, tenía una mesa de roble, con algunos papeles y lapiceras sobre ella, y dos sillas a ambos lados. Había una ventana detrás del escritorio, de tamaño mediano y con una cortina que hacía juego con todo lo que se encontraba ahí, seguramente elegida por Ginny. Una biblioteca y un pequeño archivador se ubicaban contra la pared junto a la puerta y sumado el sillón para dos personas que completaba la decoración de aquel lugar.

Harry se masajeó la cabeza con nerviosismo y buscó su teléfono celular, marcó un número demasiado familiar para él y esperó a que del otro lado atendieran.

—Ya puedes venir… —dijo luego de recibir respuesta del otro lado—. ¡Apúrate! No sé cuánto tiempo estará Ginny fuera de casa… —escuchó a su cuñado quejarse y luego habló—. Pues dile a Neville que se apure… Bien, en menos de cinco minutos… Adiós.

Estaba nervioso, no quería tener ese tipo de reuniones en su casa, pero por el momento era el mejor lugar, y a nadie se le ocurriría buscar a Ron allí. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para que la brisa le diera de lleno en la cara. Al cabo de unos minutos se desplomó en el sillón, y se quedó observando el reloj de la pared.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó, se puso de pie de inmediato y sacó su arma, giró sobre sí mismo, y salió al pasillo mirando hacia todos lados. Todo estaba tranquilo. Bajó un par de escalones, pero no había movimiento alguno. Aún con su arma en alto volvió al escritorio y escuchó otro ruido, una mano se agarró del marco de la ventana.

Harry se acercó sigiloso, apuntando con el arma, pero la bajó de inmediato al escuchar la maldición preferida de su amigo y reconocer su voz.

—¡Demonios! —había dicho.

Harry se acercó a la ventana y sacando la cabeza por ella observó a su amigo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó a modo de chiste.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece? —respondió de mala gana. Su pelo rojo brillaba con los últimos rayos de sol que pegaban al costado de la casa.

Harry tomó su mano y lo ayudó a subir, una vez que la cintura de su amigo había llegado al marco de la ventana lo soltó para que entrara solo, mientras reía en silencio oyendo sus blasfemias.

—¡Vamos, Ron! Si te encanta andar entrando y saliendo por las ventanas —Ron solo lo miró y después de recuperar el aliento, aún tirado boca arriba en el suelo, le dijo.

—Podrías haber dejado la puerta trasera abierta —se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla al moreno.

—Por favor, no te quejes y comencemos —ordenó Harry, quitando la cara para no recibir más golpes aunque no tuvieran mala intención—. Se supone que tendrías que agradecerme por esto.

Le entregó su ficha con datos y Ron no se sorprendió de ver que su amigo ya la había conseguido. Lo que no sabía era que Harry además de haberle hecho ese favor, obtuvo un plano grande del Banco Central, con el cual se haría más fácil tramitar la parte organizacional.

—¿Eso tiene algún precio? —preguntó señalando el plano.

—Si quieres yo no tengo problema… —dijo Harry, riendo luego.

Ron tomó el rollo que su cuñado le dio y estuvieron un largo rato analizándolo sobre la mesa de roble. Harry estaba impaciente por lograr llegar a un acuerdo con él para que esa locura terminara pronto y dejaran de exponerse. Ayudar a su amigo era placentero pero debía admitir que por nada no había elegido ser detective. Iba contra las leyes que él creía, eran justas. Sin embargo, tenía muy en claro que no podía dejar de lado a un amigo que le había dado la dicha de tener una hermana menor y no entrometerse en su relación amorosa. El pelirrojo era muy celoso, pero ahora no podía decirle nada a Harry porque no solo era el marido de su hermana, sino que obtenía de él una lealtad inigualable y su buena disposición para todo. Igualmente Harry veía ese plan demasiado macabro y la frustración de no entender cómo saldrían vivos, ilesos y libres de ese banco, llevándose todo el dinero, era muy grande.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua contrariado y exclamó.

—Harry, es esa la entrada más peligrosa… Pero yo voy a entrar por la otra. —Su histeria era notoria. Le señaló una línea que corría a lo largo del plano, pero no había puerta donde él le mostraba.

—No es posible que entres por ahí, ¿estás ciego o qué? —reaccionó el oficial— ¡Es una pared!

—¿Y qué podemos hacer frente a eso? —preguntó subjetivamente levantando una ceja. Harry abrió la boca y los ojos al comprender—. No será difícil. Sólo tengo que juntar los materiales y los músculos suficientes como para que lleguemos a tiempo a hacer el hoyo.

—Estás loco… Para el caso funcionaría mejor un detonador y que actuemos rápido —la opción de Harry había sido demasiado loca como para que Ron no la tomase en cuenta—. No me hagas caso.

—Es mejor tu idea —objetivó Ron sonriendo.

—¡Yo y mi bocaza! ¿Para qué tuve que hablar? —refunfuñó el dueño de la casa.

—Para ayudarme y te agradezco por eso —añadió Ron. Se acercó a su amigo y apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Es bueno que estés metido en todo esto. Sabes que sin ti no doy un paso al frente.

Harry mal que mal tuvo que sonreír por eso. De amistad sabía que no tendría nunca problemas, pero si Ginny llegaba a descubrirlo, no sabía qué iba a ser de él.

Dicha persona había entrado hacía solo dos minutos a la casa con un cansancio superficial, ya que solo había 'trabajado' ese día de la semana. No había esperado escuchar a Harry con alguien en la oficina. De hecho, imaginaba que por fin iban a estar solos hasta que acabara el día. Fue para averiguar de qué se trataba pero antes dejó su cartera en el armario. Subió las escaleras y se acercó al despacho de Harry decidida a entrar. Pero al escuchar voces concentradas en algún trabajo esperó a ver si interrumpiría demasiado.

—Tendré que tener cuidado y no dejar que alguien me descubra —dijo Harry pero dejó de hablar porque Ron se había quedado estático mirando hacia la puerta.

Harry miró hacia allá y vio una sombra debajo. Entonces Ginny podría haber escuchado algo y eso no les convenía para nada. Ron agarró el plano y su expediente y saludó a Harry con una mirada significativa y alarmante. Sabía que su amigo tendría que fingir algo porque si no se iba a armar un desastre. Todo sincronizado y al mismo tiempo, pasó. Ron se tiró por la ventana con sus papeles en mano, Harry se pegó el teléfono a la oreja, y Ginny abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con alguien más… Pero no pudo ser.

—No, señor. Prometo que buscaré la forma de encontrarlo… —lo primero que pudo hacer Harry fue fingir una conversación telefónica—. Está bien, tengo que dejarlo —miró a Ginny de reojo e hizo que escuchaba algo mientras caminaba por la habitación—. Gracias, lo haré. Hasta luego —y 'cortó'.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Ginny acercándose a su esposo.

—Sí… —respondió Harry agachando la cabeza.

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber.

—Que aún no me has saludado… —sin esperar su reacción, Harry atrapó la boca de su mujer, con sus mentirosos labios.

Ginny no sabía por qué había sucedido, pero habría podido jurar que la voz que oyó sonar junto a la de Harry, había sido de su hermano Ron. ¿Lo estaba extrañando? Igualmente, la muchacha se olvidó de todo al recibir gustosa los besos de Harry que a pesar de haber estado nervioso, ahora sufría de una seguridad máxima. Misma certeza que le decía que a su pelirroja no le importaría hacerlo sobre su, tan querida, mesa de roble.

Cuando Ron cayó al suelo asfaltado, no le dio tiempo ni de masajearse el trasero del dolor que sentía, y salió disparado buscando el auto de Neville en la calle. Mientras intentaba sostener sus papeles y llegar al coche a una velocidad salvaje, solo pudo proferir dos palabras con bronca.

—¡Enana entrometida!


	11. En persecución

**11**

**En persecución.**

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de policías las cosas estaban bastante pesadas para Hermione. Todo parecía estar en contra de ella y hasta sentía que la miraban distinto, como si supieran lo que ella estaba haciendo, teniendo un marido ladrón e irresistible a sus ojos. Pero Harry siempre trataba de animarla y la motivaba a seguir adelante sin hacer caso a los chismes que se corrían por el lugar. Lo único que le faltaba era que salieran noticias sobre ella en el periódico interno. Por suerte, había un nuevo caso para la sección de detectives que excluía a los chismosos e incompetentes, por lo que restaba decir, que los únicos que iban a estar involucrados eran Harry y Hermione en la misión. Lupin les señaló una dirección en donde se desarrollaba la escena del crimen y Harry la apuntó en una hoja nueva de su pequeña libreta. Hermione se dirigió a alistar sus cosas en su oficina, lejos de las malas lenguas que la rondaban, pero su amigo la siguió.

—¿Qué te está pasando, Hermione? —preguntó Harry viendo cómo ella se enfundaba un arma a un costado de la cintura.

—Me pasa que estoy harta… —reaccionó dándole la espalda y mirando por el ventanal hacia la calle—. Tengo que separarme de él, Harry. O tiene que rendirse y dejar de saltar por los techos y ventanas.

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Creo que eso sería pedirle demasiado… —admitió—. Él no puede dejarlo. Debe ser como su droga personal. Robar es un crimen, pero también una enfermedad, Hermione. No por eso debes creer que él no te quiere.

—Lupin me contó cómo escapó. Saltando hacia otros edificios, sin importarte que pudiera caer o que se estuviera rompiendo las rodillas cada vez que rodaba por el suelo y tenía que levantarse —comentó ella, imaginándose la situación—. Creo que sería un buen policía si pudiera cambiar sus ideales… Sé que me quiere, pero no es suficiente. ¡No sé qué hacer con él y encima perdí su expediente!

—Oh oh, eso es malo… —dijo Harry poniéndose nervioso—. ¿Cómo pudiste perderlo? ¿Ginny te ayudó a ordenar?

—Sí, pero no sé dónde está, no recuerdo en dónde pude haberlo dejado… —dijo con fastidio tirándose el flequillo para atrás y suspirando.

En ese momento, Harry no supo qué más decir, pero por suerte entró el jefe apurándolos para que salieran a cumplir lo que el operativo demandaba. Hermione volvió a la realidad y tiró del brazo de Harry para salir de allí. Tenían un nuevo crimen que resolver y no pensaba perderle pista.

—¡Llámenme cuando lleguen! —les gritó Lupin antes de que entraran en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas ya se habían cerrado habló para sí mismo—. Estos jóvenes aún tienen mucho que aprender…

Hermione iba al volante a una velocidad media y de vez en cuanto tocaba algunas bocinas para que se quitaran de su camino los coches que estorbaban. Harry hubiera usado la sirena pero ella estaba con una jaqueca insoportable así que no le dejó encenderla. Un momento de distracción, en el que ella se mantuvo con la mente en blanco, y luego alguien que intentaba cerrarle el paso para llegar primero al semáforo logró exasperarla y traerla a tierra.

—Pero ¿qué demonios se cree, señor? —viró su cabeza hacia un costado y lo primero que vio fue un cabello pelirrojo levemente tapado por una gorra gris de lana y la sonrisa más radiante que jamás vio en su marido—. ¿Ron?

—¿Quién más sino? —preguntó él desde el otro auto en el asiento de acompañante. Al volante del Porsche viejo en el que estaba él, iba Neville como de costumbre—. ¿Te alegras de verme?

—¡Carajo! No deberías estar aquí, Weasley —gritó Harry interviniendo.

—No te metas. Nadie te llamó al asunto.

—¿Estás persiguiéndome? —preguntó consternada.

—Ya quisieras, mujer —dijo Ron tratando de ocultar su felicidad por verla.

—Fue casualidad encontrarlos… —agregó Neville mientras se fijaba en la ruta, siempre atento de conductor como en cualquier aspecto de vida.

—Se la ve cansada, oficial. ¿Mucho ejercicio la otra noche? —Ron no dejaba de meter púa y Harry amagaba a una sonrisa que Hermione estaba notando cada vez más expresiva.

—Si intentas fastidiarme para que choque o no cumpla con mi trabajo, la verdad estás actuando en vano. ¡No lo vas a lograr, Ronald! —le gritó mirando al frente, y subió el cristal de su coche, acelerando y tratando de dejarlo atrás.

—Rápido, Nev, no tengo una oportunidad de verla como la de hoy —le dijo Ron, quitándose la gorra con desesperación.

Neville siguió el vehículo de Hermione que había doblado dos veces y ya estaban en una calle mucho más despejada. No pasaban muchos autos por allí y eso le permitió ir a una velocidad más acostumbrada a su manejo, que logró ponerlo al lado otra vez. Ron sacó la cabeza por la ventana y golpeó el cristal de Hermione.

—¿Trajiste tu arma, Nev? —le preguntó Ron muy seriamente.

—Está en la guantera. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó con curiosidad y frunciendo las cejas.

—Despreocúpate, no voy a abrir fuego en ningún momento —tranquilizó. Luego apuntó al coche de Hermione y vio que Harry le informaba de esto a su esposa que solo intentaba mirar hacia adelante.

—Hermione, baja el cristal porque ese loco de Ron nos matará a ambos. Creo que quiere decirte algo… —intuyó Harry.

—Neville, acércate más, por favor —le pidió Ron.

Los autos iban casi pegados a una alta velocidad. Hermione decidió bajar el cristal de su ventana porque ya veía que Harry tenía razón y todo se podría salir de sus manos. Así que cuando lo hizo, estaba por preguntarle a Ron qué era lo que quería, pero antes de poder formular la pregunta, el pelirrojo había saltado hacia su ventana y había entrado por ella, quedando en forma horizontal, tirado encima de Harry y ella misma.

—¡Demonios! ¡Frena el auto, ahora! —gritó Neville viendo que Ron seguía con las piernas fuera del auto de Hermione.

Harry lo terminó de agarrar y lo tiró para adentro, y Hermione frenó como pudo y en el medio de la calle, ya que no veía ni en dónde se encontraba. El cuerpo de Ron obstaculizaba su visión. Ahora el pelirrojo apuntaba a Hermione y Harry se había ido al asiento de atrás por voluntad propia y poco espacio.

—Estás loco… —murmuró Hermione tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y moviéndola negativamente de un lado al otro. Luego la apoyó contra el volante y se quedó un rato respirando de forma entrecortada—. No tengo idea de cómo me casé contigo.

—Potter, bájate y espera a que regresemos. Dile a Neville que espere aquí también —ordenó apuntándolo a propósito. Harry iba a hacerle caso a pesar de lo que Hermione pudiera decidir.

—Yo contigo no me voy a ninguna parte… Además, ¿te das una idea del lío que estás armando? Si alguien nos ve todo estará arruinado. Estamos a plena luz del día y todos te buscan y acabamos de armar el peor de los desastres en medio de la calle y… —Hermione no tenía razón cuando pensó que Ron no podía fastidiarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Cierra la boca, esas cosas que estás diciendo no son más que estupideces, nadie se interesa en nuestra vida, eres tú la que se persigue, si solo vivieras el presente las cosas serían totalmente diferentes —escupió Ron como si siempre estuviese deseando ser tan brusco y altanero pero con razón de serlo.

—Cuida tus modales, Weasley. No te lo voy a permitir —intervino Harry que de verdad estaba enojado con él.

—¿Puedes irte o no? Necesito hablar con ella a solas, y si estás, estorbas. Además, no le haré ningún daño. Solo será un paseo.

—Y mientras arruinas nuestra misión… —agregó Hermione con los ojos llorosos. No le había gustado su trato y Harry había entendido por primera vez, por qué no estaba segura de él.

—Esperaré aquí. Trata de no tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo, que tú no trabajes no significa que otros no deban ganarse la vida haciendo algo productivo y decente —Harry estaba tratando de hablar lo más moderado posible, pero a pesar de todo, era a su mejor amiga a quien habían tratado mal y su trabajo por encima de otros, era protegerla.

—Bien, si eso crees… —Ronald dudó de lo que estaba por decir, pero de todas formas Harry ya se había bajado.

Neville también se iba a quedar esperando a que ellos volviesen, por eso había estacionado el coche a un costado mientras veía como Harry iba hacia su dirección y Hermione arrancaba a pesar de mostrar enfado por lo que su marido había hecho. Pero Ron siempre sabía lo que hacía, así que le indicó el camino a Hermione para alejarse de las zonas congestionadas y estar en un lugar más seguro lejos de las miradas curiosas.

—Creo que Ron está un poco nervioso y alterado —le comentó Neville a Harry.

—¿Se le pasará? —preguntó Harry con preocupación.

—Seguro, pero debe ser que lo emocionó demasiado encontrársela tan pronto. Él la extraña siempre —confesó Neville demostrando lo mucho que sabía leer los ojos de su mejor amigo—. Debe ser terrible tener que vivir escondido y lejos de las personas que quieres.

—Supongo que sí, pero me aterra la idea de estar equivocándome… —le dijo Harry otra vez entre dudas.

—No creo que eso sea preocupante después de casi veinte años de conocerlo a Ron. Sabes cómo es y siempre fueron amigos. Él no se está volviendo loco. ¿Qué harías tú si tu mujer se enterara de lo que haces y tuvieras que dejarla? —preguntó Neville retóricamente.

—Es obvio que actuaría como él y todos lo haríamos en su caso… Pero no veo por qué se apega tanto a su papel de chico malo —aclaró Harry, tomándose el pelo y desordenándolo.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron de pie mirando calle arriba mientras esperaban a sus amigos. En silencio, pensaron sincronizados, qué podría estar pasando en ese auto.

Hermione frenó en un callejón de doble entrada y se puso de costado para mirar a Ron. Sus ojos ya no estaban llorosos pero sí había cierta tristeza que siempre estaba presente, pero hoy se había pronunciado. Entonces Ron se sinceró, aunque antes, se guardó el arma en su pantalón.

—Lo siento —empezó mirando el suelo del auto—. No pretendía gritarte…

—Lo hiciste, de hecho —dijo en un resoplido de aire.

—Lo único que tenía en mente era que pudiéramos estar solos un momento… —trató de justificarse—. De verdad, Hermione. No quiero que pienses mal, solo necesito que me escuches.

—Lo estoy intentando, pero no me entra en la cabeza cómo, después de lo de ayer en la madrugada, me vienes con estos ataques… Me estás haciendo perder de una misión importante…

—Ya podrás atenderla y estoy seguro de que lo resolverás, porque siempre logras lo que te propones…

—Menos el divorcio —agregó frustrada.

—Otra vez con eso. Si es lo que quieres, está bien… Divorciémonos —gritó Ron y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia adelante—, luego no vuelvas a buscarme.

—Te recuerdo que tú eres el molesto que me busca, además, estás actuando como un chiquilín que no sabe lo que quiere —inquirió ella tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado. Por primera vez, Ron había aceptado separarse, y ella no estaba preparada para escuchar eso.

—Tal vez, sea eso. Todavía no me siento demasiado maduro como para llevar adelante todo… —aceptó Ron.

—¿Qué es todo para ti? Porque yo creo que no llevas adelante nada —recordó ella, tratando de saber algo más sobre él. Siempre había intentado creer que tenía un as bajo la manga pero jamás pudo imaginar cuál—. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que haces?

—No es nada… Solo soy un maldito fracasado que está totalmente muerto para su familia y parece que ahora también lo está para su mujer —dijo y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—No estás muerto para mí, y tampoco pienses así de tu familia. Ellos no pueden aceptar lo que eres, ni yo. Pero alguna vez deberías ir a verlos y cuestionarte luego si en verdad te exiliaron por completo. Porque estoy segura de que no…

—Eso es lo que dicen todos. Pero no es así, el mundo está tal cual era, nadie piensa cambiar de opinión respecto a mí y yo no pienso mover un solo músculo para averiguar cuánto odio me tienen… —dijo otra vez con la cabeza gacha.

Hermione lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarla. Jamás había creído poder verlo llorar, pero sus gestos y muecas le decían que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Ron, ni intentes dejar de ser la persona que eres si no quieres. Pero tampoco cambies tu manera de ser por dentro. Eres una persona alegre, con un humor raro pero feliz. No estés triste… Por favor —le pidió ella.

—Lo siento —pero antes de terminar la frase Ron ya estaba riendo a carcajadas limpias—. De verdad… Lo siento, jamás pensé que podrías tomarme como alguien sentimental, Hermione. ¿Me salió bien el papel?

Hermione lo golpeó con una bofetada leve, pero no aguantó las ganas de reír, se había tragado todo su cuento, aunque estaba segura de que era real, Ronald jamás lloraría enfrente de ella.

—¡Qué bueno que sigues siendo un idiota! —exclamó ella.

—Oye, hablaba en serio, jamás dije una sola mentira —dijo volviendo a estar serio—. Solo que me preguntaba por qué no me habías besado todavía, si parecía tan triste…

—Ay, ¿qué demonios haré con él? —preguntó al aire elevando la voz.

—Le queda poco tiempo oficial. Decídase rápido —la apremió Ron y le envió una sonrisa maléfica mientras ponía sus manos adelante, juntas y con los puños cerrados para que ella pudiera esposarlo.

—No hiciste nada malo… Aún —dijo ella de forma sensual en su oído.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto jugar conmigo? ¿Acaso ya no te quieres separar? —le preguntó acercándose y tomando su cara entre las manos.

—Averígualo.

Fue lo último que hizo falta decir para que Ron se abalanzara contra sus labios. Hermione los recibió gustosa aunque cinco minutos atrás lo hubiese estrangulado por cómo la había tratado. Ambos se besaron un poco presionados con el tiempo, ya que debían volver cuanto antes, pero Ron no dejó de disfrutar su compañía. Como él había pensado antes, eran pocas las oportunidades de verla y debía aprovecharlas al máximo. El beso se hizo más intenso si aún era posible y Hermione pronto pasó a estar sentada encima de Ron. Aunque él hubiese preferido otro escenario, parecía que no podría evitar tenerla ahí mismo. Hasta que su ropa empezó a incomodarle pero no pudo hacer nada con ella porque un teléfono estaba sonando y asesinaría al maldito que los estaba interrumpiendo.

—¿Es tu celular? —preguntó Hermione que seguía besándolo en los labios.

—No, el mío no es… Creo que es el tuyo —Ron no sabía quién era ni le importaba saberlo en ese momento, pero Hermione se frenó en su tarea y quitándose de encima de Ron se lanzó hacia su cartera para atender el teléfono.

—¿Harry?... ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo perdida—. Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, enseguida voy para allá. Aunque todo lo que decía parecía no tener sentido para Ron que seguía besándole el cuello y acariciando su espalda—, ajá, estoy bien. Ya voy… Espérame, Harry —diciendo eso cortó la llamada—. ¡Santo dios, Ron, deja de hacer eso!

No era un reto, ya que lo decía sonriendo, pero estaba bastante fastidiada y no precisamente con él, si no con su mejor amigo que a buena hora se le había ocurrido interrumpir.

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

—Ron, de verdad, no me retengas porque no puedo quedarme —dijo, todavía agitada—. Sigues siendo un insistente ladrón y yo cada día me convenzo más en que no puedo hacer nada por ti.

—¿Me golpearás si no te dejo salir? —su malicia había vuelto a accionarse.

—No creo que eso sea algo productivo para ti —se acercó y lo besó despacio. Hasta que volvió a ponerse al volante y arrancó.

—Hermione, puedes hacer algo loco algún día y quedarte conmigo…

—Hoy no es ese día, Ronald. Ya tuviste suficiente hoy… No mereces nada porque no olvido tu maltrato hace minutos nada más.

—Pero no parecías muy enojada recién.

—Siempre quieres salirte de la tangente y por eso utilizas las formas más groseras, pero creo que deberías calmarte o algún día me cansaré de verdad —amenazó ella que empezaba a manejar a mayor velocidad, por el enojo que le provocaban las manías de Ron en recordarle las locuras que es capaz de hacer cuando se transforma en una mujer apasionada.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Llamar a la policía, cielo?

—No, ¿sabes…? Creo que voy a encontrar una mejor solución para ti, mi amor. Te encarcelaré yo misma para que te pudras ahí dentro, Ronald Weasley.

Era impresionante lo mucho que les gustaba discutir. Y Hermione sabía cómo salir ganando... Aunque a veces, Ron respondía mejor a eso.

—Como digas… Si vamos a terminar así cada vez que intentes atraparme, lo dudo. Es usted totalmente aterradora, oficial Granger.

—Y usted, señor Weasley, muy a mi pesar es mi marido… —le dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo? —preguntó Ron con voz seductora.

—Nunca, a menos que robes un banco y deba atraparte… ¡Adiós Weasley! ¡Te bajas ahora mismo! —Hermione estaba histérica y seguía manejando rápido para volver con su amigo.

—No te preocupes, amor… —le dijo él tratando de calmarla—… Justamente, ya estoy preparando el plan de robo perfecto para volver a encontrarnos…

Hermione no pudo responder a eso porque ya habían llegado donde Neville y Harry aguardaban y él se había salido del coche sin ninguna explicación.


	12. La fotógrafa descubre a Lavender

**Discúlpenme por la tardanza, tuve muchos imprevistos y mi office defectuoso. Tanto que no me dejaba ni siquiera abrirlo para pasar el contenido de los capítulos acá. Por el problema, dejo varios capis seguidos. Espero que los disfruten! Besotes y muchas gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

**La fotógrafa descubre a Lavender.**

El viento azotaba sin piedad el delgado cuerpo de Hermione, mientras ésta recorría el corto trayecto desde donde había estacionado el auto y el departamento de defensa. Las hojas secas se arremolinaban en la acera formando pequeños montículos que se volvían a desarmar por acción del viento. Luego de apartarse por quinta vez consecutiva, los rizos de la cara, entró en el departamento y subió como una flecha a su oficina.

Una vez dentro, dejó su saco y su cartera en el perchero y caminó hacia la ventana evitando mirar el papelerío en su escritorio. Se frotó los brazos con fuerza para darse calor, el otoño se hacía presente aquella mañana de lunes.

Desde el viernes una frase le daba vueltas por su mente: "…estoy preparando el plan de robo perfecto para volver a encontrarnos…". Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su marido la habían dejado hecha un mar de dudas. '¿Qué se traerá entre manos?', se había preguntado un millón de veces en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¿Qué te propones…? —pero su pregunta al aire se vio interrumpida, ya que alguien impaciente golpeaba la puerta.

Rápidamente la abrió y se encontró cara a cara con su jefe. Lupin se veía cansado y por su forma de mirarla estaba realmente desilusionado con ella. Sin esperar que la castaña lo dejase pasar, entró al despacho, se giró sobre sus talones y enfrentó a Hermione.

—Estamos tapados de casos… No quiero saber por qué llegaron tan tarde al operativo, el señor Potter ya me ha dado miles de excusas, pero quiero que sepas, Granger, que ser policía no es un juego de niños, hay vidas que dependen de nosotros, así que por favor te pido, cumple con tu trabajo —y sin dejar lugar a replicas salió por donde entró hecho una furia.

La castaña se sentó agotada. Su jefe tenía razón, debía hacer lo posible por cumplir con su trabajo, y eso significaba atrapar a todos los ladrones que andaban sueltos por la ciudad, por lo que Ron debía terminar tras las rejas. Recordó la última vez que lo vio, y que él había accedido al divorcio. Jamás se había imaginado que Ron le daría una respuesta como aquella.

Luego pensaría en su vida sentimental, ahora tenía unas cuantas dudas que disipar, y nuevamente recordando a Ronald y su insinuación de una próxima cita, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, buscando alguna posible respuesta lógica; y cuando una idea recurrente afloraba en su mente cerraba los ojos con fuerza y negaba con la cabeza, buscando otra posibilidad.

Vencida, al no saber que más pensar, y sabiendo que se debía ocupar de muchos casos, volvió a caminar hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando por ella, algún punto fijo, con su mente lejos de allí.

Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento, buscó su procedencia y reconoció una cabellera azul en la calle, que peleaba con el viento que intentaba volarle unos papeles que llevaba en una carpeta. Una ráfaga más fuerte que las anteriores la tomó desprevenida y su carpeta se elevó unos metros abriéndose y dejando libres unos cuantos papeles que tomaron vuelo inmediatamente. La chica del pelo azul, comenzó a hacer aspavientos indignada y corrió en busca de sus pertenencias. Luego de correr de un lado al otro, al fin pudo recobrar sus cosas y mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, entró al edificio.

A Hermione le pareció cómica la situación y luego de suprimir una risa al recordar a la muchacha maldiciendo y corriendo como loca en busca de sus papeles, volvió a su asiento y tomó el periódico que siempre descansaba sobre su escritorio.

Nuevamente aporrearon a la puerta y Hermione indicó que pasaran. Una mujer avanzó y se paró frente a ella.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó con una amplia sonrisa la mujer.

—¡Tonks! No te había reconocido allí afuera —respondió la castaña.

—¿Me viste? Y yo que creí que nadie me había visto pelear con el viento. ¡Está fatal esta mañana! —abrió la carpeta que minutos antes había volado por la calle y sacó un sobre de papel madera—. Toma, estas fotos puede que te sirvan en el último caso que estás tratando, o así lo cree tu jefe.

Hermione tomó el sobre y miró algunas fotos.

—Gracias, Tonks. Intenta no cruzarte con Lupin, esta de muy mal humor.

—Y con razón, ¿no has leído el periódico? En una nota, se destaca lo mal que le está yendo al departamento. Y que han dejado escapar a muchos, como por ejemplo a Weasley.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Bueno Hermione, discúlpame pero debo seguir con mi trabajo. Y debo pasar por el Banco a pagar unas cosas, y odio las colas de los bancos, así que cuanto más rápido me vaya…

En ese momento a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea, y si eso ayudaba a disipar sus dudas, lo pondría en marcha.

El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez en la chaqueta de la mujer. Ésta, mirando hacia todos lados, caminó por el Hall de entrada del departamento. El oficial que estaba parado cerca de la puerta la miró con impaciencia. Tonks sacó su teléfono y observó quién la llamaba. Sus pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad, su jefa necesitaba su presencia urgente, y ella que siempre le había gustado jugar a la detective, veía más emocionante ir a investigar al Banco que quedarse a cumplir sus obligaciones diarias. Sin penárselo dos veces rechazó la llamada y continuó su camino, avanzando sigilosamente y mirando hacia ambos lados. Se había adentrado demasiado en el papel de una espía, y parecía una niña de diez años jugando. El guardia la miraba incrédulo levantando una ceja mientras ella caminaba en puntas de pie por el Hall.

Al salir, el viento la volvió a azotar, y las hojas se interpusieron en su camino. Fue hasta la esquina y espero que algún taxi se dignara a pasar, pero no había ninguno cerca, y para aumentar su desesperación por llegar a su destino, el teléfono sonó nuevamente. 'Voy a matar a esta mujer' pensó mientras respondía a la llamada. Luego de varios 'ajá' y 'eso intento' seguidos de 'tienes razón' dio por finalizada la conversación al mismo tiempo que se paraba en el medio de la calle y abría los brazos para evitar que aquel taxi se le escapara.

Diez minutos después, se encontraba en la puerta del Banco Central, gente entraba y salía y dos policías se encontraban parados en la puerta.

Entró al Banco y vio varias colas en sus respectivas cajas, gente que caminaba en todas las direcciones ya fueran empleados, clientes, o simplemente sujetos que debían pagar sus cuentas. Observó detenidamente pero parecía que estaba todo tranquilo, giró sobre sí misma unas cuantas veces, sosteniendo la cámara que colgaba de su cuello.

Pasaron los minutos y el lugar se iba vaciando cada vez más, tres personas permanecían en la cola, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad y se situó detrás de la última persona. Además de investigar debía saldar sus cuentas.

Entonces vio movimientos extraños, una chica rubia caminaba demasiado lento hacia una de las ventanillas, luego de hablar con una cajera volvió sobre sus pasos buscando algo.

La muchacha era alta y rubia, tenía una buena figura y provocaba que más de uno se volteara a verla. Pasó cerca de Tonks, observando y calculando detenidamente cada detalle del lugar. Uno de los hombres de seguridad se acercó hacia ella y luego de preguntarle algo demasiado sonriente le indicó el camino que debía seguir. La muchacha nuevamente recorrió el vestíbulo y continúo con su tarea de observarlo todo. Tonks miró a su alrededor, nadie reparaba en la muchacha y en su peculiar forma de mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviese memorizando todo lo que veía.

Tonks tomó su cámara y saliendo de la fila se acercó un poco más hacia su sospechosa, y sin poder reprimir su instinto de fotógrafa, le sacó una foto a la chica, pero el flash iluminó todo el lugar y Lavender se volteó para ver la procedencia de la luz. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la rubia no se detuvo a esperar ni un segundo más. Salió apurada, aún disimulando por la gran puerta del Banco.

El mismo guardia de seguridad que había dado indicaciones a Lavender se acercó a Tonks.

—¿Qué se supone que hace? —le preguntó.

—Yo sólo…—pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Señorita, no se permite el uso de teléfonos celulares dentro del edificio. Le solicito que se retire —le dijo el guardia que la escoltó hasta la puerta y no le quitó la mirada de encima.

El celular de la joven seguía sonando. Ella lo sacó con furia de su bolsillo y respondió.

—¡¿Qué?... —contestó hastiada—. Lo siento… —era su pesada jefa otra vez—. Sí, estoy yendo hacia allí… Sí, estoy en camino. Adiós.

Cruzó la calle, y vio un taxi estacionado, corrió hasta él, y se subió. Pronto se puso en marcha, en pocos minutos estaría frente a su jefa. Pero no quería pensar en ello, sabía que había podido cumplir con Hermione y su pedido, y sin duda aquella corazonada de la castaña, parecía que podía ser posible, porque la chica rubia que salió nerviosa del Banco, prácticamente se lo terminó de confirmar.


	13. Especial de El Profeta

**13**

**Especial de "El Profeta".**

Aunque estaba ya resguardada de la violenta corriente de aire que había afuera, no pudo evitar sentir una fría brisa recorrerla cuando se encontró con la inquisidora mirada de su superiora, que la había recibido con reprimendas y sermones de madre, aunque era menor que ella. Tonks sopló su flequillo, fastidiada, gesto que no pasó inadvertido por su jefa, pero que de todas maneras dejó pasar para atender el teléfono que repicaba insistentemente y así proceder a lo más importante: el trabajo. Luna Lovegood era una mujer joven, inteligente y sagaz pero parecía que su vida era "El profeta". Tonks jamás la había visto en algún lugar de ocio o en cualquier actividad social que no fuera alguna reunión de trabajo o cena de negocios. Era una mujer delgada, rubia y parecía bastante atractiva, a pesar de que llevaba siempre el cabello atado con un horrible y apretado rodete y de estar siempre resguardada bajo esos aburridos trajes de vieja. Solo una vez se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre su vida privada y había obtenido por respuesta que ella estaba casada con su trabajo y que ningún hombre podría darle la seguridad y satisfacción que éste le daba. Tonks solo había entendido por ello que era una puritana sin remedio, tema del que le encantaba burlarse junto a Hermione. Como si su jefa le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, frunció levemente el ceño y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se sentara. Tonks se desplomó sobre la silla ignorando la mueca de desaprobación de su jefa y enseñó su mejor cara de inocente cuando Luna colgó y se giró hacia ella para preguntarle:

—¿Se puede saber qué asunto tan importante te mantenía a tal punto ocupada que no has podido venir cuando te necesitaba? —su gesto era de reproche aunque habló con un tono de voz calmado.

—Es que estaba en el banco para… —pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que fue interrumpida de repente.

—¿Qué llevas en esa carpeta? —inquirió intrigada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al objeto como si pudiera traspasarlo con rayos X.

—Lo de siempre jefa, papeles… —antes de terminar de hablar, Luna le había arrebatado la carpeta de sus manos y se disponía a abrirla— y fotos… —finalizó, a regañadientes.

—¿Quién es esta mujer y por qué la seguías? —preguntó, levantando una ceja con curiosidad, mientras le enseñaba la fotografía de Lavender.

—No la seguía, estaba en el banco y… no sé, me pareció sospechosa —contestó con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Te pareció sospechosa, así como así? —inquirió con incredulidad— ¿O es que acaso desarrollaste de repente una especie de olfato canino?

—Me pareció que tenía una actitud sospechosa por cómo se comportaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó, observando más de cerca la fotografía como si pudiera encontrar algún detalle extraño en ella.

—A que parecía que se había confundido el banco con un museo… Y ciertamente, no creo que ese lugar sea tan atrayente como para prestarle tanta atención —concluyó, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Interesante… —opinó, tomándose la barbilla con la mano sin dejar de mirar la fotografía—. ¿Crees que pertenece a alguna banda criminal? —sin esperar respuesta, agregó:— Sí… Pareciera como que está evaluando el lugar… Es muy sospechosa, demasiado creo… Seguramente intentarán robar el banco. Lo publicaremos —y sin percatarse del gesto de sorpresa de Tonks, tomó el teléfono para comunicar su decisión.

—¿Bajo qué titular? —preguntó intrigada Tonks, pero Luna no le contestó ya que continuaba al teléfono.

—"Misterio en el Banco Central de Londres" —decía Luna, trazando una línea horizontal imaginaria en el aire con dos dedos—. Mmm no, olvídalo, pareciera como si se tratara de algún problema interno del lugar, mejor… ¡Ya sé! "Inusual visita al Banco Central de Londres" o… algo así; bueno, envía a alguien a retirar las fotografías y cuando lo tengas escrito, enséñamelo antes de publicarlo —y luego de decir esto, colgó y se acercó a una confundida Tonks que la observaba desde su asiento— ¡Buen trabajo! —dijo, palmeando la espalda de la fotógrafa y saliendo de su oficina con una sonrisa triunfal.

Tonks permaneció sentada, sin poder salir de su estupefacción ante lo recientemente acontecido. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, nerviosa, pensando en qué le diría a Hermione cuando tuviera que explicarle que no tenía su encargo o, peor aún, cuando lo viera publicado en la sección policial del diario. Resignada, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina de su jefa… Ya pensaría en ello luego.

Luna Lovegood, por su parte, parecía haber hallado la noticia del año, ya que se paseaba sonriente por los pasillos del departamento policial. Amaba su trabajo, especialmente porque en ese tipo de profesión no había que esforzarse demasiado, las noticias llegaban solas y —contrariamente a lo que debería desear, ya que generalmente no eran muy agradables— se alegraba como un niño con una bicicleta nueva cada vez que se encontraba ante un hallazgo como aquél. Aquella muchacha de la fotografía estaba implicada en algo raro y ella lo iba a desvelar antes de que pudiese actuar. Imaginaba la repercusión que se produciría cuando leyeran el artículo en el periódico y no pudo contener su sonrisa cuando se percató de que seguramente frustraría las intenciones de aquella banda de malhechores que había soñado con algo tan ridículo como intentar robar el gran Banco de Londres.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione ingresaba en su oficina con aspecto somnoliento, con un gran vaso de café en una mano y el diario del día en la otra. Antes de que llegara a sentarse, llamaron a la puerta y después de indicarle que pase, Tonks se asomó tímidamente para después entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Se sentó en silencio, con un gesto de molestia sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione y apoyando los pies en otra silla, ante la mirada de desconcierto de su compañera.

—Eh… ¿Buen día? —saludó la castaña, intentando contener una sonrisa.

—Buen día… ¿No me dirás nada? —preguntó, observando el diario que Hermione había apoyado en su escritorio.

—Bueno, sí… —se acercó a ella con un gesto de profundo interés—. Sobre lo de ayer… ¿Pudiste…?

—Página treinta y dos —interrumpió, entrelazando sus dedos y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

—Pero que demo… ¿Las publicaste? —preguntó con incredulidad, levantándose de un salto de su asiento y empezando a caminar por su oficina.

—¡Lo siento! La puritana me las quitó de las manos… Y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando cree que tiene un "gran hallazgo" frente a sus ojos —intentó defenderse, levantándose y acercándose a Hermione.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta nuevamente. Tonks volvió a sentarse como antes y Hermione permitió el paso, sin levantar la vista del periódico. Harry entraba en la oficina bostezando y al percatarse de la presencia de Tonks, cortó el bostezo de pronto para saludarla debidamente y la muchacha respondió al saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la castaña para saludarla y al ver que está respondía al saludo rápidamente y sin mirarlo, se acercó a ella para ver qué era lo que la tenía tan concentrada.

—¿Qué es eso tan interesante que lees y ni siquiera te dignaste a saludarme adecuadamente? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia el periódico abierto.

—Eh… Nada interesante, solo leía la sección de misterios —contestó Hermione, dejando el periódico sobre el escritorio para prestarle atención a su amigo—. Lo siento, ¿precisabas algo, Harry? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Nada importante, solo saber si te habías cruzado con Lupin esta mañana… —contestó, rascándose la nuca mientras miraba de reojo a Tonks—. Ayer no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos…

—Lo sé, a veces siento que vamos en picada… —opinó, bajando la vista hacia el periódico nuevamente.

—Uff, todos los jefes son insoportables —afirmó Tonks, bajando los pies de la silla—. Al menos el de ustedes no es un niño mojigato insufrible… —añadió antes de salir de la oficina.

—¿Me vas a decir qué es eso tan importante que lees? —cuestionó Harry de pronto, notando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

—Ya te dije, no es nada del otro mundo —respondió, dejando nuevamente el diario sobre el escritorio.

Movido por la curiosidad, Harry se sentó en el sitio que había sido desocupado recientemente por Tonks y acercó el periódico hacia él. Sintió cómo una ráfaga de viento helado se colaba en su interior y lo golpeaba en el estómago, y sin poder evitarlo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El artículo hablaba sobre una mujer que había estado paseándose en el Banco Central de Londres con una actitud claramente sospechosa y que temían que podía tratarse de una integrante de algún grupo criminal que podría estar planeando un atraco. Estaban en un gran lío… Lavender había sido descubierta y el plan amenazaba con irse al demonio. Sintió la mirada de Hermione puesta en él y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado enfrascado en el artículo, por lo que dirigió la vista hacia ella y con una sonrisa ladeada dijo:

—Qué pena si el artículo es cierto y esta mujer es una ladrona… Es muy guapa, sería una lástima tener que arrestarla —expresó, intentando aparentar desinterés.

—Descuida, a mí no me dará pena detenerla —contestó Hermione, observándolo con detenimiento.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya... Nos vemos luego, Hermione —se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y en cuanto asió el picaporte, fue detenido por la voz de su amiga:

—¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

—Perfectamente —contestó girándose hacia ella con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos luego.

Hermione se sentó, sin dejar de mirar con sospecha por donde había salido su amigo. Pudo notar como había empalidecido al ver el artículo y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a actuar extraño de repente. Algo raro estaba sucediendo y ella, como buena oficial que era, no pararía hasta descubrirlo.


	14. La reportera confirma la sospecha

**14**

**La reportera confirma la sospecha.**

Ginny salió frustrada de la reunión con su superior. Estaba al tanto nuevamente de que no podría hacer nada productivo esa semana, solo redactar artículos de diario a base de entrevistas y reportajes que sus compañeros habían hecho. Ella no podía tener más mala suerte allí. Iba a tener que pensar seriamente en cambiarse de bando e ir a trabajar a la competencia… O algo más sencillo como trabajar en el edificio del FBI privado. El único edificio que no se manejaba en red secreta y no tenía relación con las principales agencias estadounidenses, donde se decía, se encontraba el FBI real. El que daba miedo. Pero a Ginny no le convencían esas cosas, por un lado los del FBI siempre habían aparentado ser los malos de la película, los que siempre se creen mejor que los departamentos de policías locales, pero a fin de cuentas eran los que mejor resolvían las cosas. Además, el departamento de justicia inglés parecía ser otra cosa, más sabiendo quiénes trabajaban allí. Aunque Lupin era exigente y un quebradero de cabezas de vez en cuando, como Harry le contaba.

Eso hizo que recordara las dudas que ella tenía sobre el comportamiento de su marido en los últimos días. Harry estaba involucrado en algo raro y ella tenía leves presentimientos pero quería averiguarlo mejor antes de reclamarle a él por creer ver fantasmas donde no los había.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a la esquina de su casa. Recorrió el corto tramo que la separaba de ella y entró en la misma cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Al cerrar el refrigerador, vio la foto que adornaba la puerta superior. Se veían tan felices, ella y Harry en alguna de sus vacaciones; ambos sonrientes abrazados y mirándose profundamente enamorados. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo veía sonreír de aquella manera? Últimamente siempre estaba nervioso y pensando en sus cosas. Harry estaba casa día más raro y ella encontraría una explicación.

Miró por la pequeña ventana situada encima del fregadero, se encontró con su patio trasero adornado de hojas marrones y amarillas que caían del roble que se ubicaba en uno de los extremos; las hojas se desplomaban sobre el césped una a una, dejando cada vez mas vacías las ramas del árbol.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse, la obligó a volver a la realidad. Por la puerta de la cocina vio pasar a Harry a toda velocidad, seguramente a su despacho, pensó ella.

Él ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Ginny en la casa. Concentrado en sus asuntos subió de dos en dos los escalones que lo llevaban al piso superior y con el mismo portazo que había cerrado la puerta de calle, cerró la de aquella cómoda habitación.

Ginny dio un respingo al oír cómo su marido cerró la puerta. Respiró profundamente un par de veces para no gritarle y regañarlo por la innecesaria acción. Tenía que hablar con él, ese era el momento.

Preparó café y lo sirvió en dos tazas, luego subió cuidadosamente la escalera y se acercó a la puerta.

—_¡Necesito hablar contigo urgente! —_dijo el moreno nervioso_—. ¡Es importante!_

Luego el silencio de su marido, le dio a entender a Ginny que éste hablaba por teléfono. Dudaba si entrar justo en aquel momento o esperar que Harry volviera a hablar; optó por la segunda opción.

—_Escúchame, ¿acaso no lees los periódicos? —_Harry aguardó a que la persona del otro lado de la línea respondiera, más tranquilo prosiguió—._ En la sección de misterios. Sí, hay una foto y todo. No creo poder continuar con esto._

Las sospechas de la pelirroja se confirmaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba el moreno. Una mezcla de ira y de tristeza inundaba su corazón.

—_¡Tengo demasiado en juego! Además amo ser detective… Lo hice porque eres mi amigo._

El sonido a porcelana rota provocó que su corazón dejara de bombear por unos segundos.

—_Tengo que colgar —_susurró.

Cerró su teléfono móvil y abrió con brusquedad la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los chocolates de su mujer y supo ver en ellos lo que sentía Ginny en ese momento.

—¿Estabas escuchando? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿En qué demonios estas metido, Potter?

—Yo… Ginny, amor, escucha…

—¡No me llames así! —explotó—. Estos últimos días has estado rarísimo, nervioso, serio. ¿Sabes hace cuánto que no veo una sonrisa tuya?

Harry se sentó en el pequeño sillón junto a la puerta y se masajeó las sienes. Se le venía todo encima. Y se preguntaba constantemente '¿En qué estabas pensando…?' Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se concentró en buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse con su esposa.

El silencio y el movimiento mecánico de la pierna de Harry, desesperaban a la pelirroja que estaba del mismo color que su pelo.

—¿No piensas decir nada? ¡Quiero una explicación! —exigió ella.

—La tendrás… Sólo siéntate, por favor —le indicó.

—Parada me encuentro muy bien, gracias. ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Qué quería decir 'hay mucho en juego'? Harry estás haciendo algo malo, puedo presentirlo.

—Tengo una explicación para todas tus preguntas…

—¡Pues quiero oírla! —lo interrumpió—. Hablabas de la noticia del periódico de hoy, de la sección de misterios —pensaba en voz alta, intentando recordar alguna noticia, pero teniendo en cuenta las actitudes de Harry últimamente y la conversación reciente, estaba segura que la noticia no hablaba de su esposo capturando a un ladrón.

Harry sabía que debía decirle la verdad a su mujer, pero también, que todo terminaría mal. Aún si se callaba, ella averiguaría todo por sus propios medios. Sin embargo, sabía que Ginny se sentía traicionada y defraudada con Ron, y básicamente ella lo vería a él de la misma forma que a su hermano. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto y teniendo en cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás, optó por sincerarse con ella.

—Ginny, dime qué es lo que estás pensando… —le pidió.

—Pienso que estás yendo por el camino incorrecto. Que cada vez que junto mas piezas del rompecabezas, estás actuando igual que… igual que…

—Tenía mis razones. Pero lo que debe quedarte claro, es que amo mi trabajo. Vivo para él. Sólo que a veces se presentan cosas en el camino que te hacen verlas de otra forma, o que no las crees del todo mal…

—¿Estás ayudando a Ron? —soltó al sentir que esa situación le parecía conocida, tan conocida y tan cercana a ella, que podía jurar que recordaba la traición de Ron hacia Hermione.

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Un par de años.

—¿¡Un par de años! —se acaloró— ¿Y lo dices tan fresco? Harry, él es un delincuente, tú un oficial de policía… Debes capturarlo, ¡no ayudarlo a infringir la ley! Cielo santo…

—Voy a dejarlo, voy a dejarlo —le dijo seguro.

—¡Ahora que lo sé todo decides dejarlo! —gritó ella. No podía creer que había sido engañada por años.

—No, ya lo venía pensando. Era una decisión casi tomada.

—¡Tomada un comino! Harry me traicionaste. ¡Traicionaste mi confianza!

—¡Sólo ayudaba a un amigo!

En los ojos de Ginny se podían ver llamas de la ira que sentía. No iba a tolerar algo como aquello, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. No podía creer que por segunda vez le pasara algo como aquello, primero su hermano y ahora su marido.

La situación la sobrepasaba, no sabía si reír o llorar, si marcar la palma de su mano en el rostro de Harry, si salir corriendo…

—Amor…

—Te dije que no me llamaras así —respondió con frialdad. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A hablar con la policía, ¿A dónde más?

—Ginny…

—Nada, Potter. Cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí. Las maletas están en la primera puerta del ropero —le dijo ella con lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordar sus ojos.

—Espera… —Harry estaba devastado.

—Cuando vuelva de hablar con Hermione te quiero fuera de esta casa —habló duramente.

Hubo un último cruce de miradas, los ojos tristes de Harry se conectaron con los dolidos de Ginny. Luego, un nuevo portazo en aquella lo trajo a la realidad, y sintió como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre su cabeza. Caminó por el pasillo, pisando los trozos de porcelana y el líquido oscuro que antes se encontraba en ellas, sacó su teléfono móvil, y marcó un conocido número. Sin saludar, pronunció unas pocas palabras.

—Ginny lo sabe todo. Se dirige a hablar con Hermione —y cortó.


	15. La traición de Harry

**15**

**La traición de Harry.**

Fue Ginny quien al parecer cambió el clima con su humor de perros. Las nubes grisáceas amenazaron momentáneamente a la ciudad hasta que se descargaron en finas gotitas de lluvia, siguiendo con algunos relámpagos constantes, comenzó una tormenta más fuerte que provocaba amargarla más.

Se anunció en la recepción del departamento de policía y luego subió al primer piso donde se encontraba el despacho de Hermione.

La castaña se estaba sentada en su silla, con el periódico de esa mañana abierto en la misma página desde hacía horas. Se sabía de memoria cada punto, y cada coma del artículo por tantas veces que lo había leído. Pero si había algo que la desconcertaba era el comportamiento de Harry. Sus conjeturas se desvanecieron cuando Ginny entró sin golpear y tiró su cartera en el piso totalmente enojada.

—¿Qué diablos…? —comenzó a preguntar Hermione, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Me traicionó! —gritó.

—¿Quién? ¿Qué está pasando, Ginny? —la preocupación la desbordaba. Se acercó a su amiga lentamente y la obligó a sentarse, se agachó para quedar a su misma altura y luego esperó a que prosiguiera.

—¡Harry! —volvió a hablar casi gritando—. Harry nos ha traicionado a todos… A ti, al FBI… A mí —dijo entre gimoteos, limpiándose las lágrimas que se empeñaban en surcar su pecoso rostro.

—Ginny, cuéntame bien lo que sucedió.

—Harry está ayudando a Ron y esa manga de… —unos pequeños golpes en la puerta le impidieron continuar. Ambas se giraron y vieron aparecer a un hombre no mayor que ellas.

—Hermione, debo llevarme los papeles que te pedí esta mañana —pidió el muchacho de manera educada, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí, sí… Déjame buscarlos —se acercó a su escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, tomó algunos papeles y caminó hacia el joven—. Toma Ernie, y disculpa la demora.

—Gracias, perdón por la interrupción —contestó, aún con una sonrisa en la cara y se marchó.

Hermione volvió a su lugar junto a Ginny, estaba totalmente pasmada, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente la pelirroja, pero tenía algunas ideas.

—¿Harry está ayudando a Ron? —retomó la conversación y Ginny asintió—. ¡Ahora entiendo su actitud! Ginny, tienes que contarme todo lo que sabes.

Ginny le enumeró sus sospechas y sus descubrimientos con lujo de detalles. El enojo de la castaña iba haciéndose cada vez más grande, entonces anotó en su lista mental que cuando Ginny se fuera, llamaría a Harry y le pediría explicaciones personalmente.

—¿Te imaginas porqué te cité aquí? —preguntó con amargura cuando el ruido del camión de basura pasó de largo por la congestionada calle y pudo hablar.

—No creo que tuvieras ganas de tomar un café con un amigo —respondió Harry mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su amiga.

—¡Bingo! —dijo Hermione con ironía—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Preferiría no tener que hacer un interrogatorio —continuó con frialdad.

—Ginny te debe haber contado…

—No interesa lo que me dijo o no, quiero escucharlo de ti.

—Está bien —suspiró profundamente—. Estuve ayudando a Ron.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Hermione lo escrutaba con la mirada y él no apartaba sus ojos de la mesa.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó indignada.

—Ese es mi crimen, ayudé a Ron. Pero…

—Quiero que mañana a primera hora renuncies a tu cargo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué haría algo así? —se exasperó.

—¡Porque estás cubriendo a un par de delincuentes!

—Pero amo mi trabajo… ¡Solo ayudaba a un amigo! Lo mismo has hecho tú… ¿No lo recuerdas? Has estado cubriendo a Ron desde que te enteraste que era ladrón. Si yo renuncio, tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Se mantuvieron la mirada por un par de segundos, ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer. Pero Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, y a pesar de todo, Harry tenía razón. ¿Cuántas veces Ronald había escapado gracias a ella?

Durante diez minutos ninguno dijo nada. Cada uno pensaba en sus problemas, en sus acciones y en cómo deberían actuar. Harry fue el primero en emitir palabra.

—Le dije a Ginny que me desligaría de todo esto, que no cubriría más a Ron. Y pretendo seguir firme a esa idea.

Silencio otra vez.

—Llama a Ron —dijo Hermione de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que llames a Ron y le digas que no vas a ayudarlo más.

—Ya lo hice…

—Pero quiero verte hacerlo. Así que marca el maldito número y habla con él.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pero sin discutir sacó su teléfono y marcó el dichoso número.

—Contestador —dijo luego de que una máquina le diera la posibilidad de dejar un mensaje después de un 'pi'.

—Vuelve a intentar.

Harry volvió a llamar dos veces más, hasta que la voz adormilada de su amigo lo atendió.

—_¿Si?_

—Ron, soy Harry. Escucha…

—_¿Qué quieres?_ —preguntó molesto.

—No voy a seguir ayudándote.

—_Me lo dijiste esta mañana. ¿Por qué demonios me llamas otra vez?_ —Hermione escuchaba los gritos de Ron desde su sitio.

—Lo sé y veo que lo has tomado muy bien —no pudo reprimir la ironía en su voz—. Pero quería darte mis razones.

—_¡Un comino tus razones!_

—Escúchame, Ginny me echó de casa, Hermione pretende que renuncie a mi puesto… Estoy perdiéndolo todo. No quiero que todo termine mal. ¿Sabes lo que me costará que Ginny vuelva a dirigirme la palabra?

Ron respondió luego de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

—_Bienvenido a mi mundo._

—¿Eso es lo que me respondes? Ron, tú más que nadie debería entenderme, pasaste por la misma situación. Te ayudé porque eres mi amigo, pero hasta aquí llego yo.

—_Pues, haz lo que quieras…_

—¡Eres tan cabezota!

Hermione no podía reprimir sus ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a su marido, pero intentaba contenerse mirando hacia otro lado y moviendo su pierna insistentemente, pero no soportó más y le arrebató el teléfono móvil a Harry.

—¿Por qué metiste a Harry en todo esto? —le gritó.

—¡_Hola, amor! ¡Qué alegría oírte también! ¿Me extrañaste?_ —el humor de Ron volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Ronald! No estoy para tus bromas… Es importante. ¿Cómo dejaste que esto ocurriera? Harry es tu amigo y lo metes en…

—_Yo no lo obligué a nada, él se ofreció solo. _

—¿Por qué tiendes a arruinar todo?

—_Sí, yo también tengo ganas de verte esta noche, si quieres puedes esperarme con ese camisón que tienes guardado en el último cajón…_

—¡Ronald! —estaba totalmente roja. Harry no sabía identificar a qué se debía ese color rosado en las mejillas de su amiga, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo—. Eres detestable.

—_También te amo, pero debo irme. Fue lindo hablar contigo. Adiós —_y sin dejar lugar a replicas cortó.

—Un día de estos voy a matarte… —dijo mirando fijamente el aparato, y luego le devolvió el móvil a Harry.

Él se levantó y agarró una pequeña maleta que Hermione no había visto hasta el momento. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Debo irme, tengo que buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Supongo que estarás enojada conmigo un tiempo. Pero algún día entenderás los motivos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Harry? Éramos amigos… Merecía saberlo —le reprochó con tristeza, olvidando por un momento su enojo.

—Porque te hubieses enojado de la misma manera. Él también es mi amigo… No tengo nada más que decir —le lanzó una sonrisa melancólica a su amiga y salió del lugar cabizbajo.

—Adiós —susurró la castaña.

Se quedó mirando el lugar por donde Harry Potter había salido, preguntándose si no había sido muy dura con él. Al fin de cuentas, ella había tenido más de una oportunidad de atrapar a Ron y las había dejado escapar. No sabía que traición le dolía más, el hecho de que no le hubiera contado o que lo estuviera ayudando quién sabe hace cuánto tiempo. Peleaba internamente contra un enojo que no pretendía elegir uno de los dos motivos.

Dejó unos billetes para pagar el café que nunca bebió y salió del local. El tiempo seguía igual que esa mañana; lluvioso, gris y se escuchaban los truenos a lo lejos, sin duda reflejaba el estado de ánimo de unos cuantos en aquel tormentoso día de otoño.


	16. El equipo especial

**Holaa, quiero que no olviden que este fic no lo escribí sola, y que mis compañeras también se merecen todo lo que dicen de esta historia! =) Gracias por todo. Dejo varios capítulos seguidos. Besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>

**El equipo especial.**

Esa noche Ronald no pudo pegar un ojo y trató de justificar a su cuñado de mil formas posibles, algunas eran más que razonables, pero él prefería estar enojado y no quebrar su orgullo. Cuando más lo necesitaba, quizás en su última hazaña de robo planificado, se desvanecía del grupo, se desligaba de esa banda de rastreros que tanto cariño se tenían entre ellos. Albus no iba a aprobar eso, pero entonces si les fuera posible, tal vez podrían robar sin que los policías se metan en medio.

El día que siguió lo recibió con un rayo de sol estupendo, maldijo por lo bajo al no recordar tapar bien cada huequito de su ventana con el amplio cortinado. Su casa era muy pequeña pero cómoda a su gusto. No ostentaba con grandes lujos, le gustaba ser simple como lo era desde que tenía memoria. Verdaderamente estaba harto de los problemas y solo pedía una cosa internamente; eso era tener a su mujer acompañándolo cada mañana al despertar. Pero todo era su culpa y de eso se daba cuenta. Si ellos lo supieran…

Ya a punto de salir de su casa para dirigirse al lavadero su teléfono lo hizo detenerse y volviendo a cerrar la puerta del departamento, atendió. Era Viktor.

—_Estaba pensando en el vehículo… —_decía el muchacho lentamente con la pachorra que lo caracterizaba—…_ Neville y yo creemos que habría que buscar uno apropiado para trasladar el dinero del robo hasta casa._

—¡Qué imbécil! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —preguntó retóricamente Ron tomándose de la cabeza—. Oye, Krum, voy para allá y hablamos. ¿El abuelo está?

—_No se encuentra disponible, ¿deseas dejarle algún recado? —_preguntó la voz del anciano.

—¡Muy gracioso! Abuelo, no te muevas de ahí. Debes ayudarme a hacer una selección de vehículos para que este viernes se ponga en marcha nuestro equipo especial —acordó Ron y luego agregó que los veía allá.

Tomó sus llaves y abandonó su pequeño espacio. A pesar de ser Neville el chofer, él tenía un auto que se caía a pedazos pero amaba todo su contenido lleno de chatarra. Era de lo más útil para él. Aquel Ford Anglia no tenía punto de comparación con todos los coches caros que sus amigos manejaban, pero desde que su padre se lo había regalado, le tuvo un cariño inmenso y solo había modificado su patente y color una vez, para no ser reconocido. Su padre tenía un auto gemelo a ese, era del mismo año aunque de diferente color, y ambos solían tener los mismos problemas mecánicos. Lo usaba pocas veces pero así era la mejor forma de cuidarlo, porque al ser tan impulsivo él sabía que corría el riesgo de destrozarlo en un segundo y prefería conservarlo. Conducía muy bien a decir verdad. Pero como su mejor amigo no había. Neville era envidiado por eso. Cierta noche Fleur se había acercado a él con una borrachera incomparable diciéndole que su forma de manejar era demasiado sexy a sus ojos y él se había alejado de ella pensando que se había vuelto completamente loca. Por supuesto, todos habían bromeado con eso desde ese entonces y la francesa siempre trataba de recordar ese día aunque jamás lo lograba. Ronald sacudió su cabeza riendo y condujo hasta el lavadero que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Metió el auto adentro del local al llegar y bajó de él cuando ya veía a Viktor acercarse.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó el muchachón cuando le tendió la mano y Ron amablemente sonrió.

—Creo que bien… Aún estoy pensando en lo de Harry pero no importa ya. Somos buenos para esto, podemos hacerlo sin él —declaró convenciéndose a sí mismo—. ¿El abuelo está adentro?... ¡Hola Neville! —el hombre le respondió el saludo con un abrazo amistoso y contestó por Krum.

—Sí, su pipa está en primer plano… —rió tranquilo mientras se tomaba el estómago—. No va a soltarla nunca y creo que se la va a llevar a la tumba.

—Yo diría que tienes razón pero no quisiera hablar de Dumbledore porque si te escucha decir esas cosas se pudre todo con él… —comentó Viktor.

—No creo que sea para tanto, siempre es muy divertido… —agregó Ron, aunque jamás diría nada malo de él.

—¿Y pensaste en el nuevo plan? —preguntó Neville rascándose la cabeza y caminando con ellos por el lugar.

—Ya vamos a organizarlo todo con el abuelo, mejor entremos, podríamos cerrar el lugar por una horita —sugirió el pelirrojo—. ¿Está Draco aquí?

—Sí, pero no le va a hacer gracia cerrar su local… Sabes que le gusta ganar dinero y si no lo mantenemos abierto no sacamos nada —opinó Krum sonriendo.

—Está bien, entonces ocúpense mientras yo decido qué hacer con el plan. Voy a discutirlo con Draco también.

Ron se fue y los otros dos quedaron rezagados trabajando con algún auto entrante. A Neville no le molestó quedarse fuera porque sabía que Ron le iba a contar todos los detalles en algún momento, pero Viktor quería saber más del asunto así que refunfuñó un poco por lo bajo y Ron supo por qué le molestaba tanto. Pero decidió seguir su camino derechito adentro sin atreverse a comentar nada. Después hablaría con él. Lo cierto era que Viktor siempre se quedaba afuera de la acción porque no querían arriesgarse a perder su importante papel en la banda, pero siempre manifestaba que le gustaría actuar "en serio" para sentirse más parte de ellos.

Dumbledore con su pipa en la boca lo saludó desde su esquina favorita, y Draco salió de atrás del mostrador y le tendió una mano.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó sorprendido Ron de ver que no estaba con el rubio.

—Ella está en sus clases de danza… es miércoles, ¿no recuerdas? —dijo como si fuera lo más natural saberlo.

—Lo siento, pensé que ya no trabajaba en eso…

—Es su pasión… —comentó Draco y luego agregó:— ¿De qué plan hablaban allá afuera?

—¿Desde aquí siempre se escucha todo? —preguntó Ron confundido, rascándose la cabeza y miró para afuera.

—No siempre, solo lo interesante… —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa de lo más jovial— ¿Y bien?

—Abuelo, no habíamos pensado en el vehículo, ahora como ya sabes debemos planear algo para robarlo. Y no hay mejor persona para el trabajo que Fleur —dijo Ron de mala gana, enojado por su falta.

—Bueno, concuerdo, pero nuestro equipo especial no puede resumirse solo a ella, hay que ver a quién podríamos mandar de ayuda… —dijo Dumbledore—. Creo que con Pansy harían buen trabajo.

—¿Está loco?, ellas no dejan de criticarse entre sí —chilló Draco alarmado.

—Pues tendrán que dejar de hacerlo. Para el trabajo en equipo sirven y no puedes negarlo, las veces que tuvimos que robar un auto ellas estuvieron presentes —le recordó el abuelo—. Además, puede acompañarlas alguien con autoridad, uno de nuestros hombres más específicamente.

—Pensé que sugerirías a Lavender… ¡Qué desastre sería eso! —imaginó Ron con una fingida cara de pavor.

—No lo haría, créeme —susurró Draco en su oído y ambos se echaron a reír.

Dumbledore los miró con cara de pocos amigos y ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que hablara. Pero al parecer no pensaba decir nada porque se mantenía meditando.

—Draco —llamó Krum asomándose a la puerta. El abuelo miró Viktor con curiosidad, como examinándolo—… Un Audi para lavado completo…

—Puedes dejárselo como nuevo a treinta dólares… —le dijo sonriente el blondo.

—Bien —aceptó el trabajador chico y fue a seguir con sus quehaceres.

—Creo que Viktor podría acompañar a Fleur y a Pansy en su misión —declaró el ingenioso anciano, que empezaba a crear las redes del robo entre su mente—. Le llegó su hora…

Ronald y Draco lo miraron, cruzaron una mirada y luego, volvieron la vista hacia el muchacho musculoso de afuera, que se afanaba a cada segundo por lustrar las partes del caro auto negro como la noche. El viernes, comenzaría todo.


	17. Robar con esas locas

**17**

**Robar con esas locas.**

La tarde llegaba a su fin. En el horizonte, tonos rojizos y anaranjados teñían las pocas nubes que se esparcían en un cielo cada vez más oscuro. En el lavadero, el trabajo había terminado ya, mientras Neville y Viktor recogían las mangueras, esponjas, y todos sus instrumentos de trabajo, Ron había llamado a Fleur y Pansy para una reunión.

Una hora más tarde, ya se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del lavadero, Draco contaba las ganancias del día, Albus fumaba su pipa sentado en un pequeño sillón, y el resto se ubicaba en los lugares libres. Aquella no era una reunión oficial, por lo que no todos los de la banda estaban informados.

—Bien —dijo Ron en voz alta para ser oído por todos—. Tenemos que conseguir algo fundamental para que el robo sea todo un éxito: un vehículo acorde a la situación.

—No te olvides que también es necesario un lugar para guardarlo y transformarlo, Ron —agregó Albus, largando el humo de su pipa luego.

—Sí, exacto. Tenemos bastante trabajo por hacer, sugiero que empecemos ahora mismo a buscar un lugar apropiado. Si alguien tiene algo para aportar…

Pasaron varios minutos en los que nadie habló. Fleur se paró de pronto y salió del lugar dando grandes zancadas, todos la miraron extrañados, pero ella no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones.

—Se da el lujo de hacer lo que quiere —susurró Pansy a Draco.

—Pansy… —se limitó a decir el rubio mientras volvía a mirar el techo con cara de pensativo.

Ronald observó varias veces su reloj, lo que menos quería era ver pasar los minutos sin tener nada organizado. Miró por la pequeña ventana y vio a Fleur hablando por su celular afuera. Lentamente caminó hacia ella, no podía oír nada de lo que decía, porque hablaba en susurros.

—Oye, Fleur... —la interrumpió.

—Sólo un minuto —le pidió—. Sigue, Sigius.

Ella continuó hablando un par de minutos más, mientras el pelirrojo la esperaba algo alejado.

—Ggacias, tío —dijo Fleur dando por finalizada la conversación, pero un "_Fleur_" muy audible salió del aparato obligándola a llevárselo a la oreja nuevamente—. ¿Sí?

Ron se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero sabía que Fleur actuaba tan misteriosa por algo importante.

—Clago que lo sé… ¿pagte de lo obtenido? —Preguntó mirando de reojo al pelirrojo —. Debegía hablarlo con mi jefe, no es algo que pueda aggeglaglo pog mi cuenta… —La persona del otro lado siguió hablando—. ¿Puedes acegcagte un momento?

Ronald se acercó de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo infogmación demasiado buena. Sé en dónde conseguig el vehículo, pego mi infogmante me pide a cambio… una recompensa —explicó la rubia.

—¿Qué tan buena es la información?

—Muy buena, mi tío, Sigius me dio un lugag magnífico; es una cochega de un amigo suyo y nadie va a sospechag nada si guagdamos el coche ahí. También me dijo dónde encontrag el vehículo pegfecto —respondió mientras mantenía el micrófono de su móvil tapado.

Ron, meditó unos momentos, no podían perder aquella oportunidad. Sirius pedía algo a cambio, y no podía negárselo, llegado el momento verían si cooperaban con él.

—Está bien —accedió—. Dile que será una gran suma, pero que no se la daremos hasta que no juntemos el dinero —y volvió a entrar a la oficina donde el silencio había sido remplazado por un suave murmullo.

Fleur entró instantes después y tomó asiento en su lugar ante la atenta mirada de Pansy, sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y luego ambas miraron a Ron que había vuelto a hablar.

—Escuchen, tenemos buenas noticias. Ya sabemos dónde encontrar el coche y dónde esconderlo. Fleur —la llamó haciéndole señas para que se parara junto a él—, ¿quieres darnos la información?

La rubia les dijo exactamente lo que su tío le había dicho, todos escuchaban atentamente.

Era viernes, medianoche para ser exactos, y la sonrisa de Viktor seguía ahí desde que le habían dicho que se uniría a la acción y su misión seria robar la camioneta junto a Pansy y Fleur. El trabajo lo haría Fleur, mientras él y la morena se encargarían de que la camioneta quedara irreconocible.

Viktor y Pansy ya estaban en el lugar, vestían de negro y tenían un pasamontañas listo cada uno para colocárselo; se ocultaban en un callejón detrás de unos botes de basura, esperando que llegara la tercera y quizás más importante integrante en esos momentos.

—Siempre tenemos que esperarla —se quejaba Pansy, mientras que Krum recordaba el motivo de su sonrisa para no enojarse ante los insistentes comentarios de la morena—. ¿Para qué se pone un horario si ella va a llegar cuando quiera?

—Pansy, por favor. Vine aquí a robar un auto, no a hacer de mediador.

—Yo solo decía…

—Ahí está —señaló él mientras veía a una figura acercarse.

—Hola —dijo simplemente mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarrillo, luego lo tiró al suelo y lo piso—. Vamos a tgabajag.

En la acera de enfrente se encontraba un bar, por lo que les había dicho Fleur, el dueño del vehículo frecuentaba ese lugar, su camioneta la dejaba a unas pocas cuadras en una cochera.

—¿Y cómo se supone que la sacaremos? —preguntó Pansy.

—Entgagé pog atgás, conozco el lugag, nunca hay nadie vigilando. Hay solo un segeno en la puegta delantega, pog lo genegal se encuentga dugmiendo. Necesito, Pagkinson, que te acegques a su gagita y pgesiones el botón que abge la puegta. Y tú Krum, que una vez que yo me haya asegugado que no hay nadie cerca y haya puesto el auto en magcha, nos saques de ahí lo más gápido posible.

—¿Yo tengo que ir apretar un simple botón? —pregunto incrédula Pansy.

—No, es un simple botón…—empezó a decir Viktor, pero fue interrumpido.

—Está bien —continuó la rubia—. Kgum, encággate del "simple botón"—dijo dibujando unas comillas en el aire, luego la señaló a Pansy y prosiguió—, y tú te encaggaras de sacagnos de aquí. Vegemos de que estás hecha.

Pansy la fulminó con la mirada, comenzó a caminar pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida del sucio callejón, resbaló con una cáscara de banana y cayó de bruces.

—Ahí abajo, no nos eges de mucha ayuda —comentó Fleur mientras pasaba a su lado y doblaba hacia la derecha.

Una cuadra antes, se colocaron los pasamontañas para no llamar la atención, pero las calles estaban desiertas, no corrían ningún peligro. A mitad de cuadra estaba la cochera, Viktor caminó decidido mientras que las dos mujeres doblaron para acceder al lugar por la parte trasera.

Como bien había predicho la rubia, el sereno se encontraba de piernas cruzadas sobre el pequeño escritorio, roncando fuertemente. _"¿A quién se le ocurre dejar el auto en un lugar así?", _pensó el muchacho mientras trepaba por la puerta de alambre cocido, hizo el menor ruido posible, y una vez allí, entró a la garita y buscó el bendito botón. Muy cerca de las sucias zapatillas del sereno había una pequeña palanca con un cartel que decía "puerta".

Mientras tanto, Fleur terminaba de cortar los alambres que protegían un hueco que hacía de ventana, luego empujó el enrejado separándolo en dos. Pasó primera, seguida muy de cerca por Pansy.

—Quédate aquí. Igé a buscag la camioneta una vez que la encuentge te hagé señas —ordenó Fleur, y luego desapareció entre los autos.

"_Van Express"_ se repetía una y otra vez, mientras utilizaba su memoria visual para recordar bien la camioneta. _"Van Express, plateada"_ continúo caminando alerta a cualquier ruido. Una, dos, tres hileras de pocos coches, pero ninguno era el buscado, no debía resultar tan difícil en un lugar casi vacío.

Krum tuvo que esconderse como pudo detrás de la puerta, un hombre de unos cuarenta años golpeó la ventanilla del cuidador, despertándolo al instante, movió la perilla hacia arriba y la puerta comenzó a moverse. Viktor contenía la respiración, debía evitar a toda costa que los descubrieran, el hombre pasó silbando y se dirigió a la hilera del medio. Fleur y Pansy se habían escondido cada una detrás de la columna más cercana, el hombre se paró junto a su auto Ford Escort rojo; antes de subirse y ponerlo en marcha musitó algo inentendible. Y tan rápido como entró, salió del garaje sin percatarse que había tres personas dentro. El viejo cuidador, volvió a bajar la palanca y se acomodó nuevamente para dormir.

En el fondo de la cochera, Fleur observaba que estuviera todo en orden. Una vez que lo comprobó, retornó a la búsqueda y luego de recorrer dos hileras mas, encontró la camioneta. ¿¡Cómo no la había visto antes! Se extrañó al ver el tamaño del vehículo. Le hizo señas a Pansy para que se acercara, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unos alambres y los introducía en la cerradura. Se escucho un "clic" mientras una concentrada Fleur se paraba y abría la puerta, la alarma comenzó a sonar, pero el ruido no duró mucho porque Pansy estaba ya debajo del auto con una pequeña linterna iluminando y una pinza con la que cortó el cable que provocaba el sonido. Draco había enseñado esas cosas a todo el equipo.

Viktor en la casilla contuvo el aliento nuevamente, el cuidador se había movido al oír el sonido de la alarma. Unos instantes después, la Van se encontraba a pocos metros de la salida, Viktor accionó la puerta mientras hacía equilibrio para no caer sobre el viejo. Pansy aceleró, ni bien tuvo espacio para avanzar mientras Fleur abría la puerta corrediza y Viktor corría para subir, el chirrido que provocó el auto despertó al guarda coches, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el humo que despedía la camioneta mientras se alejaba velozmente.

Pansy manejaba con gran destreza, por más que iban a gran velocidad. A lo lejos vislumbraron las luces de un coche de policía, la morena bajó la velocidad y estaba dispuesta a doblar, pero Fleur no la dejó.

—¡Acelega! —le ordenó—. Sigue tges cuadgas y dobla a la izquiegda, a pocos metgos está la avenida, los pegdegemos allí.

—¡Estás loca! —le grito Viktor—. ¡Nos pueden atrapar! ¿Acaso quieres estropear todo?

Pansy disminuyó la velocidad y continuó con su plan. Fue varias cuadras a cuarenta kilómetros por hora y cuando tuvo la oportunidad piso el acelerador a fondo.

—Lo tenemos, Ron —le informó Viktor, ni bien atendió el celular—. Nos dirigimos al garaje, con la velocidad que lleva Pansy estaremos en pocos minutos.

—¡Es en esta esquina! —gritaba Fleur luego de llevar varios minutos andando por las calles.

—¡No me grites! —se defendió Pansy mientras doblaba bruscamente marcando las ruedas de la camioneta en el asfalto. Viktor se bajó con el vehículo aún en movimiento y abrió la puerta de la cochera, la camioneta ingresó en el estacionamiento y luego su motor se detuvo.

Ambas mujeres bajaron, y observaron que ya tenían todo para trabajar, la pintura, las herramientas… Y tenían pocas horas para hacerlo.

Sin si quiera tomarse un momento, Viktor abrió la puerta trasera de la automóvil y comenzó a quitar los asientos sobrantes. Pansy se puso unos guantes y un barbijo y comenzó a cubrir las ventanas y el parabrisas para evitar mancharlos, Fleur se había sentado en el piso observándolos trabajar.

—No nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda… —insinuó Pansy, provocando que Fleur se levantara y buscara algo en las bolsas. Sacó las patente y un destornillador y las colocó delante y detrás de la camioneta, luego se puso un barbijo y ayudó a Pansy a pintar con un pequeño soplete.

En unas horas el trabajo estaba listo, guardaron todas las cosas y acondicionaron el lugar, Viktor llamó a Neville para que los recogiera.

—Ha sido un gran trabajo —comentó el muchacho orgulloso de lo que habían hecho—. Creo que hacemos un buen equipo.

Ambas chicas se contemplaron y desviaron la mirada.

—Vamos, reconozcamos que Fleur fue muy ágil para entrar en la cochera y en la camioneta, y Pansy… ¡Qué forma de manejar!

Las dos se interrumpieron cuando intentaban responder.

—No soporto estar más aquí —comunicó Pansy y se fue a ver si veía venir a Neville.

Los otros dos se quedaron en sus sitios.

—¿Quieges uno? —le ofreció mostrándole la caja de sus cigarrillos.

—No, gracias… No fumo. Y creo que tú deberías intentar hacer lo mismo —le aconsejó.

—¿Y pog qué debegía hacegte caso?

—Solo fue un comentario, tómalo o déjalo. Pero creo que fumas demasiado —Viktor suspiró y luego la miró para preguntarle algo—. ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal tú y Pansy?

—Ella cree que estoy integesada en Draco… —contestó sin rodeos y luego dio una pitada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Y estás interesada?

—Eso no te incumbe a ti… Pero no, no estoy integesada… en nadie —confesó ella y guardó silencio.

No siguieron conversando más luego de eso, Fleur lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. Nunca había reparado en ese chico musculoso que no hacía más que ensuciar sus manos en un taller lava autos en el que conseguía poco dinero y era total antagonista ya que tenía todas las acciones que podía cuando se le presentaban. Sabían de sobra lo poderoso que era Krum y también sorprendía su desinterés por la empresa de su padre. El chico era feliz trabajando con Neville. Él la observó también y no supo por qué pero intuía lo que ella estaba pensando; que era un idiota, un sucio y encima daba consejos estúpidos. A Pansy le llamó la atención el cruce de miradas pero interrumpió diciendo que Neville estaba en la puerta, así que tomaron las bolsas y se fueron.

El camino de regreso fue totalmente silencioso, Pansy insistió en sentarse adelante. A los pocos minutos Viktor se durmió y su cabeza se deslizó hasta el hombro de Fleur, que se puso nerviosa porque no esperaba que eso pasara y estaba segura de que Neville o Pansy se burlarían de eso. En ese momento, Viktor se dio cuenta de que casi cae en su regazo y pidiéndole disculpas a la francesa volvió a su posición inicial.

El sol estaba saliendo perezoso por el horizonte, el día comenzaba y habían progresado; ya tenían la camioneta, y estaban cada vez más cerca del Banco.


	18. Volver a casa

**18**

**Volver a casa.**

Ron Weasley era un ladrón de categoría, de esos de armas tomar. No le temía a nada ni a nadie y era de los más respetados de su círculo. Aún así, aquel fresco atardecer de Sábado se sentía nervioso, tenso e incluso, algo temeroso. Parado, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, contemplaba aquel lugar con una mezcla de añoranza y preocupación. Había pasado todo el día debatiéndose a sí mismo sobre si aquello era una buena idea o no pero ahí estaba, a solo unos pasos de la meta. Luego de un hondo suspiro e infundiéndose de valor, comenzó a caminar, confundiendo el melodioso cantar de las aves con el crujir de las hojas secas esparcidas por el césped y se detuvo en esa casa que no muchos años atrás, habría llamado hogar.

La puerta sin llaves, cedió ante el suave empuje del pelirrojo y una vez adentro, cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el característico y embriagador aroma de las famosas tortitas de su madre. Molly Weasley, una mujer regordeta, bonachona pero con un fuerte carácter, se encontraba de espaldas a él y parecía no haberse percatado aún de la presencia de su hijo. Antes de que Ron pudiera llegar a decir algo, la mujer se giró hacia él con una taza de café en sus manos que fue a estallarse al suelo inmediatamente, mientras profería un grito y se llevaba ambas manos al pecho por el susto.

—¡Ron, por el amor de Dios! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —decía la mujer entre jadeos—. ¡Creí que eras un ladrón!

—¿Creíste? —ironizó Percy, uno de sus hermanos, mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Ya basta, Percy —le dijo su madre con seriedad, mientras el muchacho se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, dispuesto a merendar. Luego se acercó a Ron y lo abrazó con la misma protección como cuando era niño y estaba enfermo— Hijo, estás muy flaco… ¿estás alimentándote bien?

—Sí mamá, no te preocupes —contestó, besando la frente de su madre—. ¿Dónde está papá?

—Fue a buscar a Charlie al aeropuerto, llegaba de Rumania esta tarde y se quedará el fin de semana aquí. Siéntate, te serviré una taza de café.

Ron tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, que lo observaba como si fuera precisamente lo que era… Un ladrón. Percy siempre había sido una persona correcta y educada y, aunque amaba a su hermano —por lo que Ron sabía que jamás lo delataría a la ley—, nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de demostrarle su desacuerdo en cuanto a la forma de vida que llevaba. Mientras Molly llenaba la taza de café, Ron acercó la mano para tomar una de las tortitas que había hecho su madre, agarrando justamente la misma que había elegido Percy. Tomándolo como un juego, tiró de ella hasta que la ganó y se la llevó a la boca, haciéndole una mueca de burla por haber logrado arrebatársela.

—¿No dejas tu "trabajo" ni siquiera los Sábados? —ironizó Percy, claramente ofendido por perder la tortita.

—¿Y tu ni siquiera el Sábado te sacas el palo del tra…?

—¡Ron! —interrumpió su madre— ¡Basta los dos! —los reprendió, mientras se sentaba junto a ellos. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y un hombre bastante parecido a Ron pero de menor estatura entró en la casa.

—¡El hijo pródigo ha vuelto! —exclamó a viva voz aquel pelirrojo, abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su madre que había corrido a su encuentro.

—¡Oh, Charlie! —Molly lo estrechó entre sus brazos y Ron no pudo evitar notar la diferencia entre aquel abrazo y el que él había recibido.

—¿Ronnie? —dijo Charlie, sobre el hombro de su madre. Ron se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, extendiendo su mano para estrechársela. Charlie observó la mano de su hermano como si fuera una broma de mal gusto y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir nada, lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole varios golpecitos en la espalda y diciendo cerca de su oído:— mi billetera está en el bolsillo trasero… aleja tus manos de él —bromeó, pero cuando vio el gesto ofensivo de su madre, dejó de reír— Ya mamá, era una broma.

—A mí no me parece gracioso —expresó Molly con seriedad, dirigiéndose al baño sin mirar a ninguno de sus hijos.

—¿Te diste cuenta ya? Cada vez que te apareces por aquí mamá se entristece. ¿Acaso no te importa nada, más que ti mismo? —soltó Percy con desprecio.

—Es suficiente, Percy —lo reprendió su padre, que entraba en ese momento luego de aparcar el automóvil. Arthur era un hombre de gran corazón; no solía levantar la voz ni regañar a sus hijos. El hecho de que lo acabara de hacer con Percy significaba que esa situación lo afectaba más de lo que demostraba y eso, más la angustia de su madre, causaba un efecto de aflicción en Ron—. ¿Cómo estás, hijo? —Arthur se dirigió a Ron con una sonrisa tímida, pero sus ojos expresaban tristeza.

—Bien papá… ¿Y tú?

—Terco, como siempre, por no cambiar ese viejo automóvil de una vez por todas —contestó Charlie, adelantándose a su padre.

—Tú sabes que amo ese auto —agregó Arthur impasible.

—¿Por qué no aprovechamos que está Ronnie entre nosotros y le echamos un vistazo? —propuso Charlie, desordenándole el cabello a su hermano como cuando eran niños.

Ron aceptó encantado; pasar un momento con su hermano favorito le haría muy bien en ese momento, especialmente cuando notó a su madre regresar del baño con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde examinando e intentando reparar el viejo Ford Anglia, mientras Charlie relataba sobre sus excursiones en Rumania. En ningún momento de la conversación se mencionó la vida de Ron aunque, a pesar de que esto tranquilizaba al pelirrojo, podía notar que su hermano lo observaba de manera diferente a como lo hacía cuando era niño y se sentía orgulloso cuando a tan corta edad le ganaba una partida de ajedrez.

Cuando Molly salió para anunciar que la cena estaba lista, Ron y Charlie entraron en la casa y luego de lavarse las manos, se dirigieron a la cocina y ayudaron a su madre a preparar la mesa.

Luego de que el pollo y las distintas ensaladas estuvieran servidos, Arthur le preguntó a Charlie sobre su trabajo, el cual era sumamente fascinante y por el que ambos padres se sentían especialmente orgullosos de su hijo.

—¡Genial! El mes pasado tuvimos el mejor descubrimiento del año y ¿quién sabe? ¡Quizás, hasta del siglo! —contaba, entusiasmado.

—¿En serio? ¿Algún dinosaurio con seis patas o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Percy, intrigado.

—Mejor que eso, algo que toda la vida me ha fascinado —dijo, observándolos a todos con detenimiento.

—¿No me digas que encontraron un dragón? —dijo Ron, entre escéptico y sarcástico.

—Eso es lo que creemos, sí —contestó el mayor de los hermanos, dejando a todos con el tenedor en el aire y la boca abierta— Verán… Fuimos a una cueva en los Montes Carpatos y encontramos un animal demasiado raro junto a cadáveres humanos con evidencias de carbonización. Este animal posee seis extremidades: cuatro patas y dos alas. Luego de una gran investigación de mi equipo, llegamos a la conclusión de que las bacterias presentes en el estómago de este animal producían hidrogeno (14 veces más ligero que el aire), el cual era transportado hacia dos cámaras almacenadoras que aligeraban su peso y permitían el vuelo.

—¿Y cómo escupía el fuego? —preguntó, cada vez más sorprendido Arthur.

—Buena pregunta. La respuesta a ello la encontramos en su boca. El mismo hidrógeno presente en su cuerpo servía como combustible, sin embargo, era necesaria una reacción. La hipótesis propuesta indica la presencia de un catalizador: el platino, el cuál era obtenido de rocas sedimentarias y que el dragón alojaba en su boca. Dicho metal actuaba como detonante, produciendo una chispa que reaccionaba con el hidrógeno.

—Increíble… —comentó Ron, completamente pasmado.

—Hijo, qué maravillosa noticia, estamos tan orgullosos de ti —dijo Molly emocionada.

—Sí… Ojalá te hagas famoso así podemos ser conocidos por un hecho de bien y no porque uno de nosotros es el más buscado por el FBI —acotó Percy con desdén.

—Basta, Percy —dijo Molly, no muy convencida.

—No mamá, está bien, déjalo que se descargue —interrumpió Ron, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su hermano—. Tú sí eres un orgullo, ¿verdad Percy? Lamiéndole los zapatos a tu jefe y tirándote a tu secretaria.

—Al menos yo me gano mi sueldo honestamente y trabajando, no sacándole el dinero a la gente trabajadora.

—Muchachos, por favor… —intentó interceder Charlie.

—¿Honestamente? ¡Por favor! Tú eres un estafador, la única diferencia es que yo soy más conocido —contraatacó Ron.

—¡Eres un canalla y una vergüenza para esta familia! —Percy se levantó furioso y Ron lo imitó— ¡Mamá y papá viven preocupados mirando los noticieros con temor, rezando porque no aparezcas muerto en algún tiroteo o algo por el estilo! ¡Bill podría ser un prestigiado periodista pero vive acosado por sus compañeros porque le piden información para obtener una nota exclusiva contigo; Ginny llora cada vez que viene aquí a pasar un día en familia y faltas tú! ¡Deberías entregarte a la policía o desaparecer de nuestras vidas para siempre!

Cuando Molly se levantó sollozando y salió corriendo de allí, Arthur se paró también y fue tras ella. Percy cerró la boca y Charlie mantuvo la vista clavada en su plato, sin decir una palabra. Ron comenzó a sentir una gran opresión en el pecho y sin decir nada más, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta que se abrió de pronto, dándole paso a un desorientado George que observó a su alrededor notando el clima tenso de aquel lugar.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —dijo extrañado. Percy observó de reojo a Ron y éste salió sin decir una palabra.

Sintió como la brisa del otoño lo despeinaba una vez que estuvo en el exterior de su hogar y llevó su mirada hacia la imponente luna que iluminaría su camino de regreso. Ron comenzó a alejarse de allí cuando escuchó que a sus espaldas la puerta se abría nuevamente y la voz de Charlie llegó a sus oídos como una caricia helada.

—No eres una vergüenza para la familia, Ron… Nosotros te amamos, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Percy también, es solo que está preocupado… Todos lo estamos. Tememos mucho por ti, Ron… Lo que haces es muy peligroso y no es para nada agradable. Espero que puedas entenderlo algún día —luego de decir esto, entró nuevamente en la casa y aunque Ron no se había girado en ningún momento para mirar a su hermano, pudo sentirse completamente seguro de que la mirada de Charlie era totalmente opuesta a aquella que le dirigía cuando era niño.

Sumamente desanimado y con un gran pesar, comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies y con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, intentando reprimir la angustia en su interior que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. Sintiéndose solo y profundamente melancólico, se dirigió a aquel lugar que tantas veces había visitado cuando se sentía triste. Era un lugar solitario, a la orilla de un lago cristalino, en donde siempre le había gustado sentarse a contemplar las estrellas. Cabizbajo y sin prestar atención al camino, se acercó a ese lugar en el que esperaba encontrar algo de paz. Con lo que no contaba cuando se detuvo finalmente y levantó la cabeza, era encontrarse con unos ojos tan melancólicos y ahora, sorprendidos como los de él.


	19. Hermione visita a sus padres

**Holaa! Dejo dos capítulos más, porque son demasiado cortos y además, los hechos de este capítulo suceden al mismo tiempo que el capítulo anterior. Gracias por los comentarios =) y por agregar la historia a favs! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>

**Hermione visita a sus padres.**

Era sábado y ese día podría decidir si asistir o no al trabajo. Su casa estaba hecha un desorden así que decidió quedarse a limpiar un poco. Al pasar una escoba por debajo de su cama, se encontró con un obstáculo que le impedía seguir limpiando allí, así que se agachó para ver qué había y no recordaba. Con sus manos temblorosas agarró una caja que le dio una vaga idea de qué podría tratarse el contenido en su interior. Al abrirla, el polvo que salió de ella la hizo estornudar dos veces seguidas, y luego de pasarle una franela para quitarle la suciedad, comprobó que era un viejo álbum de fotos suyas y de su familia. También tenía algunas de niña, cuando había conocido a Harry y luego a Ron. Hermione se sentó al ver que tenía bastante tiempo, ya que no habían pasado más de las once de la mañana, y comenzó a hojear una por una las fotografías, llevándose más de una vez las manos al corazón o a la boca con sorpresa y sobresalto. Había demasiados recuerdos allí. Extrañaba a su familia y a los Weasley, extrañaba estar reunida con ellos siendo una más sin necesidad de tener el pelo rojo. Sus padres eran dentistas pero su madre ya se había retirado y el que trabajaba era su padre. Vio una foto en la que estaba con ellos en la sala de su ex casa, y otra en el mismo lugar, pero era Ron quien estaba con sus suegros. Le pareció divertido ya que su padre tenía cara de enojado y en verdad nunca le había caído bien Ron. Cuando por fin se había acostumbrado al pelirrojo, se desilusionó por la separación y el descubrimiento que hizo Hermione sobre él y sus manías por robar como un auténtico ladrón.

Aquellas fotos hicieron despertar en Hermione el deseo de ver lo más pronto posible a sus padres. Últimamente no los había visitado mucho porque el trabajo estaba pesadísimo y se lo impedía, además, la última vez se había enojado con ellos porque siempre salía el tema de Ron a coalición, y aunque no esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente, tenía ganas de verlos.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de por qué se había levantado tan temprano una vez que podía dormir toda la mañana, pero no dudó en volver a la cama luego de almorzar algo. Su celular sonó varias veces y jamás lo atendió porque sabía que su jefe la estaría solicitando y la convencería para ir a ayudarle con algo. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir; dedicaría ese día a descansar y visitar a sus padres.

Despertó nuevamente a las seis de la tarde. No podía entender cómo había dormido tanto, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos hace días. Totalmente consciente de lo que iba a hacer, preparó la ducha para bañarse y mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, buscó su ropa. El frío no era muy acentuado ese día, así que iría sencilla, un jersey en color crema y un pantalón negro de vestir fue lo que eligió. Luego se metió en la ducha y el correr del agua por su cuerpo no evitó hacerle recordar el día de su cumpleaños. Una sonrisa visible se dibujó en su rostro. El loco de su marido había querido meterse en la ducha con ella para hacerle el amor allí mismo. Se rió sola por bastante tiempo pensando que si alguna vez él lograba convencerla de eso iba a estar ya lo suficientemente loca como para hacer lo que fuera por él. Por suerte, no había pasado como Ron habría querido, sin embargo su mujer sabía cómo satisfacerlo de algún modo u otro.

Los Granger eran una familia poco numerosa. Hermione era hija única y sus padres también lo eran respectivamente. Solo quedaba su abuelo de parte de su madre, pero no lo veían mucho porque siempre andaba viajando. Un sábado ya anocheciendo era difícil no encontrarlos en casa, por eso Hermione optó por no avisar y darles la sorpresa. Así fue. Llegó con un taxi a la familiar vivienda, pagó por el viaje y con un suspiro, dio los pasos necesarios para llegar a la puerta blanca de entrada que la recibiría. Y tocó timbre sin más…

Una mujer bien parecida a ella, más avejentada pero con los mismos rizos castaños y ojos cafés, se sorprendió demasiado al abrir la puerta y encontrar a su hija ahí después de dos meses de no recibir sus visitas. Hermione alzó los brazos y dando un paso se aproximó a saludarla afectuosamente. El abrazo fue eufórico y duró bastante aunque hubiese sido más tiempo si el señor Granger no le arrebataba a Hermione de los brazos de su mujer.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó su padre.

—¡Qué alegría es tenerte por acá de vuelta! —dijo la señora Granger.

—Mamá, papá; sé que estuve muy ausente pero hoy tenía ganas de verlos —les confesó ella mirándolos a ambos con sinceridad en los ojos.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Dan Granger en un tono serio.

—No siempre es necesario que pase algo para venir a visitarlos —opinó su hija frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Lo sabemos, hija. Te quedarás a cenar ¿me imagino bien? —quiso saber la mujer.

—Sí, mamá —ella le sonrió y su madre hizo el mismo gesto, yéndose luego a la cocina.

Honestamente para el hombre de la casa no existía mejor momento que ese; un intercambio de sonrisas entre sus dos soles más grandes. Creía que tenían idénticas expresiones, se les arrugaba la nariz de la misma forma cuando estaban enojadas o cuando estaban nerviosas se mordían el labio inferior y sobaban sus manos inquietamente.

—Papá, no lo pienses más… Yo tengo la respuesta —anunció Hermione que veía su cara pensativa—. Es porque somos madre e hija.

—Me preguntaba cuándo iba a notar tu parecido conmigo —se rió de sí mismo y de la intuición de su hija.

—Bueno, tenemos una forma de ser bastante parecida, somos relativamente divertidos, y ambos tratamos siempre de ser los mejores en todo… O al menos eso hacíamos antes —confesó ella sintiéndose derrotada al saber lo malo que era no cumplir bien con su trabajo. Y todo por su esposo.

—Vengan a sentarse así conversamos —sugirió Jean reapareciendo con unas tazas de té tras haberlos escuchado.

Fueron hasta unos sillones en donde siempre pasaban sus veladas charlando animadamente cada vez que una visita llegaba, y Hermione ingirió un poco de la infusión. Se relajó bastante ya que sabía que sus padres no la llevaban hasta ahí si no era para hablar en claro y de un tema importante.

—Hija, has cumplido los veintisiete años, estás casada con un…

—¡Mamá! —la interrumpió en tono serio—. Si empiezas, me voy…

—No iba a hablar de él precisamente, si no de lo que lograría ese personaje principal dueño de tus pesadillas (quiero imaginar que esto es así), si estuviera a tu lado como debería ser… Hablo de que estás grande y el otro día pensábamos con tu padre, ¿cuándo nos regalarás la emoción de tener un nieto? —terminó la mujer mirando la cara de sorpresa y luego pocos amigos de su niña, que ya no lo era tanto.

—¡No puedo creer las películas que se arman en su cabeza mientras no estoy! —exclamó al no saber qué decir.

—Tu vida es una película, cielo —le dijo su padre—. El punto es; si no te separas no podrás volver a casarte, con lo cual es medio difícil que tengas un hijo porque sabemos que eres plenamente consciente de que debes correr solo el riesgo de quedar embarazada con alguien que tú quieras…

—Yo quiero a Ronald, papá. No lo vamos a discutir de nuevo, y menos que me vengan a apurar para tener un hijo —musitó cruzándose de brazos. Su té iba a terminar de enfriarse al estar reposado en la mesita ratona, pero su estómago se había encogido por el tema hablado.

—Él no está contigo y no te merece —dijo su madre con calma—. No te estamos apurando, solo queríamos saber qué pensabas del tema. ¿Jamás se te cruzó por la cabeza tener un hijo? ¿Ya sea con Ronald o cualquier otro?

—Primero; sería con Ron, y segundo; creo que jamás lo había pensado. Hace mucho ya que no pienso en eso, desde antes de casarme supe que a él no le gustaban mucho los niños y no sé, nunca se lo planteé. Supongo que esperaba que fuéramos más grandes y se nos pasó el tiempo —comentó Hermione tratando de reflexionar.

—¡Hace cuatro años y medio que te casaste! ¿No eran grandes entonces? —preguntó su madre retóricamente y rodando los ojos.

—Veintitrés años, era una nena aún… No creo que esté grande para tener un hijo pero tampoco sé si quiero enfrentarme a eso ahora, además, necesito a mi marido para eso ¿no crees?

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —preguntó Dan con una sonrisa forzada. No le gustaba imaginar a su hija buscando tener descendencia con el salvaje de su marido pelirrojo.

—Yo creo que es mejor preparar la cena —accedió su mujer resignada con esa conversación absurda en la cual no habían logrado sacar dos en un burro.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Hermione ya estaba totalmente hastiada con esa visita. Ver a sus padres siempre era una necesidad, pero aparte de hablar de trabajo y aficiones personales, se metían en su vida amorosa y lograban fastidiarla. Para colmo ya estaba mal desde el inicio cuando le habían sacado el tema 'hijos'. Ella sencillamente no lo había pensado. Ronald no era de imaginarse con un niño en brazos, pero de todas formas tampoco se le formaba la idea en mente de que lo rechazaría. De igual forma, se habían prevenido siempre de eso, pero todo era sin consciencia, jamás se plantearon algún día dejar que las cosas pasen sin cuidarse a ver a qué apostaba la suerte…

Luego de esa cena, llena de conversaciones de ese tipo, Hermione saludó a sus padres prometiéndoles llamarlos y visitarlos pronto, aunque les advirtió que no quería más escenitas como aquellas. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos tras abandonar la casa e ir caminando a la luz de la luna sin reparos de pensar a dónde se dirigía. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ese lugar era conocido previamente por ella. Ese pequeño prado, aquel lago grande reflejando las estrellas, era un viejo compañero en soledad, y para pensar siempre servían lugares como aquellos. Aunque no estaba tan sola, escuchó un solo sonido alarmante del crujir de unas ramitas en el suelo por las pisadas de alguien cercano a ella y al levantar la vista, se cruzó, entre la sorpresa, con los ojos claros de su marido, en los que vio reflejadas las estrellas.


	20. Una estrella fugaz

**Claramente, debían juntarse... Nos metemos en el sentimentalismo después de tanta locura en este fic. Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>

**Una estrella fugaz.**

Estaba claro que no planeaban encontrarse, no era de esperar verse tan seguido. Los últimos tres años, Ron había ido a visitar a Hermione en cada cumpleaños, sin verla por el resto de los días aunque a veces se cruzaban en persecuciones pero no era lo mismo que verse y estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Los ojos de ambos se veían sinceramente tristes, descubriendo lo necesitados del otro que estaban.

—Hola —dijo Ron suavemente.

—Hola —respondió Hermione tratando de forzar una sonrisa que no llegó a serlo.

Ronald se acercó más a ella, quien volvió su vista al suelo sintiendo un vacio dentro. Le afectaba bastante la reciente conversación con sus padres, lo que no sabía era que él también estaba afectado por ir a ver a su familia. La brisa de la noche corría por el prado y hacía que diminutas olas rompieran en la orilla del lago. Los árboles de alrededor eran altos, pero más allá de ellos se encontraba la luna que lograba iluminarlos.

Dispuesto a conversar con su mujer, Ron se colocó a su lado pero ambos miraron directamente al cielo lleno de estrellas, y una de ellas pasaba ligera como un rayo destacándose entre todas las demás. Era una estrella fugaz, un destello de ilusión, por lo cual decidieron pedir un deseo, aunque Ron pensó en voz alta...

—Ojalá esto se termine —dijo en un suspiro logrando captar la atención de Hermione, pero él siguió mirando hacia arriba y continuó—. Ojalá pueda ser libre para estar a tu lado más de un minuto sin que quieras matarme —sonrió—, ojalá pudieras amarme como yo te amo y perdonarme por todo lo que te hice, lo que sigo haciendo mal.

—Para pedir todo eso debes encontrar muchas estrellas fugaces y solo hay una esta noche, Weasley —dijo Hermione que aparentaba estar serena, pero las palabras de Ron la habían conmovido lo suficiente como para pensar que algo le había pasado. Y lo comprobó cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos.

—No voy a pedir nada porque lo único que deseo está delante de mí y solo quiero seguir viéndolo… Por el resto de mis días —dijo él completamente seguro y manteniendo fija la vista en los ojos de ella.

La sinceridad sobrepasaba el resto de las cualidades que Ron poseía esa noche. Hermione acortó la distancia entre los dos para unir sus labios y besarlo quedadamente por unos segundos eternos. Ron correspondió despacio, toda actitud en él parecía estar reducida a la tranquilidad que nunca había estado presente en su ser.

—¿Qué te pasó que otra vez estás sentimental? —le preguntó Hermione al separarse. Se había puesto así el día de la persecución.

—Mis padres; tomé tu consejo y fui a verlos… —comentó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Qué casualidad! Yo también fui a ver a los míos esta noche… —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica—. Siempre parece que te solucionarán los problemas…

—Y luego te vas peor de lo que llegaste… —agregó Ron riendo y contemplando cómo ella asentía dándole la razón.

—Así es… —ella se mordió el labio inferior y luego volvió a besarlo.

La estrella ya había pasado de largo pero había sido testigo de ese amor que el matrimonio Weasley—Granger se profesaba solo con una mirada. Aunque no bastaba para ellos, porque seguían besándose bajo la luna y aunque la cosa había empezado tranquila ellos siempre corrían el riesgo de descontrolarse.

Hermione entreabrió sus labios y Ron se armó lugar dentro de su boca. El beso era suave y lento pero igual de apasionado que ambos jóvenes. Ella necesitó separarse pero no por una necesidad de aire, si no por la imperiosa seguridad de querer confesarle algo.

—Me alegro de estar aquí contigo, no sé cómo diablos llegamos al mismo lugar pero ¡por dios!... Amo las coincidencias —dijo ella acariciándole la cara tranquilamente, pasando sus dedos con cuidado por sus mejillas, sus labios, sus párpados cerrados y hasta su nariz. Hizo el mismo recorrido con besos cortos y volvió a hablar mientras lo abrazaba—. Es la primera vez que te digo esto, pero estoy feliz de volver a tenerte cerca, y yo también quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado…

—Prácticamente es casi todo lo que quería escuchar…

—Y te amo más de lo que imaginas —agregó ella sabiendo que era verdad y por eso necesitó mirarlo a los ojos para hacérselo saber y que no crea que lo decía solo por compromiso.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo embobado y colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—No es más que la verdad… —agregó Hermione sintiendo su piel erizarse bajo las caricias de Ron.

Él la abrazó y por un largo rato se quedaron así, tranquilos sin tener que correr para que no los vean. Allí no había un alma y era la primera vez que estaban tan seguros de no tener que hacer uno de sus fantásticos circos de escape. Hermione aspiró el aroma de la ropa de Ron y luego alejó su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Claramente estuviste en tu casa… Ese olor solo puede ser de la comida de Molly —le dijo. Estaba feliz por él, era un gran paso ir a verlos.

—Sí, los extrañaba. Mamá está triste… —le contó volviendo a su melancolía.

—No es para menos, trata de justificarla… Ella tiene razón al estarlo —habló con voz suave.

—Sí, sé mejor que nadie eso. Pero ya no aguanto más…

—Por eso dijiste antes: "ojalá esto se termine" ¿no? —preguntó ella con tranquilidad.

—Sí y no… Yo no soy lo que piensas, Hermione. Ya lo entenderás algún día —le aseguró para luego suspirar.

—¿Cuándo será eso? —preguntó afligida.

—No lo sé, pero ojalá sea pronto.

Ronald se quedó callado, quizá esperaba que ella replicara, pero Hermione se quedó en silencio tratando de reflexionar sobre todo lo hablado, aunque la conversación de sus padres también aparecía en su mente. Su marido se acercó más a la orilla pero sin llegar a ella, y se sentó apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas flexionadas. Ella entonces lo siguió, se colocó a su lado y vio cómo Ron, con la cabeza gacha, derramaba una sola lágrima que corría fría por su mejilla derecha. No supo que decir frente a eso, pero le partió el corazón verlo así y tomó una de sus manos para darle fuerza, aunque no sabía qué le pasaba realmente. Creyó siempre que él era el fuerte ladrón que saltaba por los techos y jamás caía aunque sus rodillas estuvieran al borde del sangrado. Claramente solo veía lo que Ron quería que viera, pero allí, luego de esa estrella fugaz, había podido conocerlo de otra forma… Desde su lado más sensible.

—Ron… —lo llamó y él rápidamente reaccionó y levantó la vista. Cuando ella quiso continuar hablando él no la dejó, manteniendo un dedo apoyado sobre sus labios.

—Shhh… —acarició despacio su mejilla y luego cerró los ojos—. Mira las estrellas y quédate en silencio; es lo mejor de este lugar…

Ron se acostó mirando al cielo y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado y obedeció. En sus ojos, las miles de estrellas de esa noche se reflejaban y le daban un tono más cristalino. Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Ron y él acercaba la suya de vez en cuando para besar su frente. Luego de un rato, ella rompió el silencio, aunque ya estaban bastante adormecidos como para creer que era real.

—Mis padres quieren que les dé un nieto… —dijo, y esperó con el corazón en un puño por su reacción.

—¿Nada más que uno? —preguntó logrando sorprenderla.

—Sí, eso dijeron…

—Si tuviéramos hijos, me gustarían dos: una niña tan bonita como su madre y un niño igual de apuesto que su padre… —confesó cerrando sus ojos y abrazándose más a su mujer.

Hermione sonrió y una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Ella no sabía que Ron quería tener hijos, no sabía que podía ser tan dulce si se lo proponía, y tampoco sabía que las estrellas fugaces cumplieran los deseos de verdad. Cerrando sus ojos junto a él, se quedaron dormidos entre una extraña melancolía y la felicidad de encontrarse allí.


	21. Un día agitado

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>

**Un día agitado.**

—Ron —escuchó desde lo más profundo de sus sueños—. Ron… —su ángel volvía a repetir su nombre— ¡RON!

—¿Qué? —se despertó asustado.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos cálidos pero desesperados puestos en los suyos y al correrse un poco al costado, algo desorientado, recibió los rayos del sol en su cara logrando molestarlo suficiente como para volver a taparse con la sombra que dejaba ella. Se habían quedado dormidos hasta el amanecer. Hermione sonreía divertida al ver la cara de dormido que su marido tenía.

—Son las siete de la mañana y es domingo… —le informó—. No puedo creer que por primera vez hayas durado toda una noche conmigo.

—Y yo no puedo creer que no nos enfermáramos… —dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Te cambiaron? —preguntó tratando de evitar reírse.

—Tengo hambre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti… Invitarte a desayunar —aseguró con tranquilidad y poniéndose en pie la ayudó a ella—. ¿Quieres ir o…?

—Sí, claro que quiero, pero antes vamos a tener que hablar… —le dijo ella poniéndose en marcha junto a él.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó frenándose y mirándola fijamente.

—Es por Harry; me molesta tanto que él también sea como tú… —empezó pero Ron la interrumpió.

—No es como yo, él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es un buen amigo, nada más. Me ayuda y evita que me atrapen como tú haces. No puedes culparlo porque entonces tú también estás haciendo las cosas ilegalmente.

—Eso lo sé, todo es ilícito si tiene que ver contigo pero Harry era un buen hombre…

—Él no es un ladrón, Hermione… Se preocupa por mí así como lo hace contigo. Y aunque esté enojado con él, sigo pensando que no se merece que Ginny lo eche de la casa —opinó él y continuó—, y ustedes por ser mujeres, siempre se sienten incomprendidas y bla bla bla pero al final hacen todo un circo por él que no hizo más que ayudarme… Y lo peor es que buscan un pretexto con eso de que puede ser o no un ladrón, pero lo que en realidad les molesta es que no les haya dicho la verdad desde un principio… Ahora, si él se los decía, ¿estás tan segura de que no se hubieran enojado de la misma manera? —preguntó sutilmente Ron.

—Tienes razón… —dijo ella entre dientes y con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien —musitó Ron.

—¡Que tienes razón! ¿Está bien? —repitió alzando la voz y mirándolo por fin de forma divertida—. Creo que Ginny no debe echarlo porque no se merecen vivir lo mismo que nosotros, pero compréndela, le ha estado mintiendo y encima es con respecto a ti… —se volvió seria y continuó—. Ella te quiere pero está muy dolida por todo, está como yo solo que… yo no puedo echarte de ninguna parte porque no vives conmigo y tampoco te echaría en ese caso porque ya comprobé que no puedo estar lejos de ti… No quiero más esto, Ronald.

Ron le sonrió; sus palabras, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello enmarañado, sus ojos cafés brillando con el sol de la mañana… Todo en ella la hacía ver adorable. Además, lo había llamado Ronald, eso le encantaba aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho. Se acercó y tomó sus manos, inclinó su cabeza un poco y esperó a ver qué hacía ella. Entonces como él esperaba, sus ojos se cerraron por la cercanía y sintió los labios de ella atrapar a los suyos con lentitud. Sus bocas se movieron al compás de una música silenciosa que solo ellos reconocían y sabían leer la misma partitura que los llevaba siempre al mismo lugar… A besarse lento y suave, apasionada y desenfrenadamente por momentos. A sentir un calor sofocante y a la vez el frío que provocaba la piel erizada de ambos cuando se tocaban. Esos eran sus besos. De esos que viéndolos desde un perfil externo, hacen sentir enamorado a cualquiera. Ron separó sus cuerpos respirando normalmente por la nariz e inhalando todo el aroma desprendido de ella. Hermione lo besó dulcemente una vez más y agarrando una de sus manos comenzó a caminar con él como si fueran una pareja reciente disfrutando de sus primeros días de noviazgo. Pero como no lo eran, pronto se iba a notar el por qué.

Cerca de la calle que justo cruzaban se escuchó un fuerte disparo y luego un grito desesperado, ambos se miraron en complicidad y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar del incidente. Una señora sollozaba agachada junto a un cuerpo herido que suponían sería su marido y un joven salía corriendo para el lado contrario empujando a todo aquél que se interponía en su camino. Este hecho a Ron le recordó algo similar a lo que él había vivido junto a su abuelo cuando era sólo un niño de trece años y lo había visto morir en sus brazos por un disparo de un joven que escapó corriendo. Se puso furioso por revivir esa imagen en su mente, por la promesa que había hecho aún siendo muy pequeño y por saber que no estaba cumpliendo del todo con su objetivo. Así que aún con los ojos desorbitados de su mujer puestos encima de él y con esa rabia contenida, salió corriendo detrás del muchachito que había cometido el crimen visto por muchos peatones. Hermione no salía de su asombro y lo único que había atinado a hacer era intentar calmar a la mujer mientras pedía que llamaran a una ambulancia. Por suerte la bala había dado en una pierna y no en otra zona más complicada.

Ron corrió bajo la mirada de muchas personas sorprendidas. Ya estaba cerca del chico cuando éste se decidió a cruzar una avenida sin haber visto que el semáforo seguía en verde y que los autos se amontonarían contra él. Entonces Ron lo siguió sin importarle nada y no supo cómo —tal vez por adrenalina— pero corrió más rápido de lo normal al ver que un camión estaba a punto de partir en mil pedazos al joven rastrero, y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para quitarlo del camino y salvarlo de aquella muerte segura. Ambos cayeron en la acera y quedaron tirados totalmente agitados. Ronald se paró antes que el chico y lo agarró de la camiseta mientras escuchaba como los bocinazos de los autos se alejaban pronto y todo volvía a la normalidad, excepto que él había tomado una postura diferente a la de siempre, había actuado como un policía al atrapar al muchacho y encima tuvo que salvarlo.

Hermione seguía atónita porque había visto todo desde lejos y muchas personas sabían que ella había llegado allí con el pelirrojo así que mantenían la vista en ella. Ronald se acercaba con el muchacho que tenía la cabeza gacha. Le había quitado el arma y la llevaba entre su chaqueta para no llenarla de sus huellas. Cuando llegó junto a Hermione ella lo miró interrogativamente pensando de nuevo que sería un buen policía si así lo quisiera. Un hombre de SWAT recién llegado esposó al muchacho y se lo llevó mientras otro le sacaba el arma a Ron y le pedía una declaración que él no iba a darle.

—Ron —dijo Hermione tratando de asimilar los hechos recientes.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él mientras caía en la cuenta de que se había dejado llevar demasiado por la situación.

—Nada —dijo al no poder formular una pregunta.

Firmó un papel para los oficiales a cargo y liberó a Ron de tener que dar esa bendita declaración. La mujer agradeció a Ron por haber atrapado al chico y luego se subió en la ambulancia que había llegado y se fue acompañando a su marido. Ron no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar para el lado contrario sin esperar a Hermione. Ella lo siguió a paso apresurado hasta que logró alcanzarlo y frenarlo tomándolo de un brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con calma.

—Creo que sí. No digas nada sobre lo que pasó, por favor —le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

Se sentía raro y quería salir de allí, así que la besó a modo de despedida y paró a un taxi, en el cual se fue dejando a su mujer más confundida que nunca. Ella tenía que saber algo y no podía esperar a que el misterio se destapara solo. Levantó la mano y llamó a otro taxi que pasaba por allí.


	22. El instituto Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>

**El instituto Hogwarts.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Toda la vida tratando de evitar que esas cosas pasaran y se encontraba con una situación demasiado comprometedora, que lo hacía dudar sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien se movilizara para que los jóvenes de hoy en día no cometieran más delitos? ¿Por qué justo él? El taxi lo dejó donde él había indicado así que pagó y se bajó. Cruzó distraídamente la calle con el nerviosismo atravesándole los poros. Le urgía visitar el internado para ver cómo andaba todo. Claro, era domingo así que no sería raro para Snape verlo por allí.

Dicho hombre cuidaba a los niños internados en el orfanato que seriamente había mantenido en pie Ron con aquel dinero que robaba a esas personas que no lo necesitarían más que ellos… Jóvenes provistos de un futuro que sin la educación que ellos le proporcionaban terminarían en la calle robando como ese que acababa de dispararle al viejo cerca de él o como había hecho hace casi catorce años atrás el chico que mató a su abuelo.

Al traspasar la reja alta que rezaba "Hogwarts" en letras grandes, sus ojos se encontraron con los de un hombre alto y de pelo grasoso en color negro. Aquél que le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo amistosamente.

—¿Cómo estás, Severus? —preguntó Ron ahogado por el sofocante apretón.

—Muy bien, los niños progresan de maravilla, estarán contentos de verte… ¿Todo va bien, Ron? —preguntó Snape, el psicólogo de los niños.

—Va perfecto, robar se hace cada día más simple aunque no tanto sacrificarme y estar lejos de mi mujer…

—Ya algún día volverás a la normalidad, tengo entendido que en un año más el estado podrá mantener todo lo referente a números en este pequeño colegio y no tendrás que hacer más de tus estupendas escapadas… Podrán comprobar que somos gente seria. Ya nos tuvieron a prueba mucho tiempo —consoló el hombre de mediana edad—. Claro que igualmente debes admitir que eres un ladrón de verdad y que no es muy justo que le saques el dinero a la gente… Pero a quién le importa eso ¿no? El daño ya está hecho.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero tampoco sé si quiero dejarlo. Me gusta mi 'trabajo' —rió junto a Severus mientras recorrían las instalaciones—. Así que hay progresos…

—Sí. Hay mejoras en vocabulario y también comportamiento. Las notas superaron las expectativas de los profesores y los chicos están felices aquí. Los de séptimo esperan con ansias su viaje de recompensa por haber superado todos los años que requerían para aprender a ser libres y elegir lo que les gusta y hasta hay varias parejas de novios, imagínate… Julie y Matt juntos; los primeros en decir que el amor era una basura… Son inseparables —añadió mirando el rostro sorprendido de Ron.

El pelirrojo conocía a todos y cada uno de los niños que se alojaban allí. Lo primero que hacía era hablar con ellos y conocerlos un poco cada vez que entraba alguien nuevo y Matt era uno de los más creciditos que ya partirían fuera del orfanato junto con Julie que cuando la muchacha llegó y él ya tenía sus años allí adentro, había sido el motivo de la histeria del muchacho. No había forma de frenarlos, siempre lograban llevarse algún golpe pero el comportamiento de todos allí cambiaba a lo largo de los meses y después de estar bien entre ellos comenzaban a creer en la amistad… En ese caso al parecer se habían enamorado, y eso era buen síntoma. Algo que hacía pensar a Ron que en verdad no todo lo estaba haciendo mal. Que al menos estaba cumpliendo cierta parte de la promesa hecha a su abuelo… Trataba de que el mundo sea mejor de alguna forma.

—Creo que pasaré a verlos a todos… —dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

Se quedó allí por varias horas y comprobó lo que Snape le había ido contando por los pasillos. Habló con todos los profesores y prometió un aumento de sueldo. Sabía que podría dárselos cuando llegara el robo del Banco, aquel que definiría gran parte de la cuestión financiera por largos años en Hogwarts. Después podría dedicarse a su trabajo de verdad y podría seguir manteniendo todo en orden como a él le gustaba. Por gastar el dinero no ostentaba con lujos y cosas que sus amigos sí tenían. Él era simple y en unos pocos meses llegaría a obtener lo que tanto deseaba para no volver a robar. Pensó solo en una palabra antes de salir de su instituto. _Sacrificio._ Entonces miró al frente y apoyada en la pared de la casa que se veía cruzando la calle, estaba Hermione, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y un piecito inquieto que se movía exasperado. Frunció el entrecejo y cruzó rascándose la nuca, sabiendo que no podría mentirle esta vez porque ella había sido mejor espía que él y lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Al llegar junto a ella se puso a caminar y su mujer lo siguió diciendo:

—¿Qué hacías en un internado, Ron? —Él no la miró y siguió caminando.

—¿Desconfías de mi? ¿Hace cuanto me sigues? —preguntó para desviar el tema.

—Vamos, no seas ridículo, te fuiste mal hoy y necesitaba estar contigo para preguntarte qué te pasaba. Te noté raro y ahora vienes aquí... —explicó Hermione rápidamente.

—Te podrás reír de mí si quieres, pero este colegio es la razón de todo y no es la primera vez que vengo…

—¿A qué te refieres? No me voy a reír... —se apresuró a añadir.

—¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio que no sea la calle...? —preguntó volviéndose a verla y dejando de caminar.

—¿Conoces algún lugar más seguro? —dijo juntando las cejas.

—Está bien, escucha... No soy quien creíste que era, yo tengo este internado para niños huérfanos y con problemas personales —informó Ron mirándola a los ojos pero señalando el instituto. ¡Dios santo!, no puedo creer que lo esté diciendo.— Para mantenerlo requiero dinero y ese mismo se lo quito a las personas que lo tienen todo y jamás apoyan a la sociedad necesitada...

—Estás jodiendo… —dijo Hermione que mantenía los ojos bien abiertos.

—Hermione, nunca hablé más en serio —le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Alguna vez te planteaste lo contrario a la corrupción?... Un policía que es ladrón y busca el mal distinto a un ladrón que escapa de los policías solo para que lo dejen hacer el bien. Yo soy eso último y no voy a dejarlo, lo prometí y cumplo mis promesas.

—¿A quién le prometiste eso? Ronald, ¿¡te das cuenta de que estás jugando con fuego! —preguntó alterada. Quiso continuar replicando pero él no la dejó.

—No juego a nada, mi abuelo murió en una situación similar a la del hombre de hoy y fue un chico que lo mató solo por un par de dólares. Le prometí a él que no volvería a pasar, que trataría de asegurarme de que la mayoría de los niños tengan suficiente educación como para no hacer lo mismo que ese joven... —explicó Ron con los ojos llenos de rabia y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. No podemos seguir hablando de esto, no tenía que decirte nada, tú jamás ibas a saberlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione— Es algo bueno, aunque esté pensando en mí y sea egoísta porque hubiese preferido que no ayudaras a nadie y que te quedaras conmigo como cualquiera haría pero creo que no eres cualquiera… Eres Ronald, el ser más complicado en la faz de la Tierra y haces las cosas más extrañas que jamás hubiese podido imaginar pero te amo igual y me toca decirte que no me importa. Ahora más que nunca no me importa cuánto dinero vayas a robar, porque sé que no eres un inútil como me obligaba a pensar y porque eso que haces, te convierte es una persona de gran corazón.

—Hermione…

—Y me molesta saberlo recién ahora porque no tenía sentido esperarte y esperarte, y llorar por estar sola y ahora sé que no deberíamos habernos separado. Que tendríamos que vivir juntos aunque cualquier policía idiota quiera que te atrape…

—Hermione, por favor… No te recordaba así de latosa —se quejó Ron tratando de guardar toda la información que ella estaba dando en su discurso—. ¿Me quieres ayudar a robar?

—¡Oye, yo no dije eso! —refunfuñó Hermione con los brazos en jarra.

—Tal vez si te dejaba hablar dos minutos más lo decías… —dijo Ron con una sonrisa loca. Hermione lo golpeó en un brazo y él logró atraparla entre los suyos para así pegarla a su cuerpo y darle un beso.

—No te voy a ayudar —dijo ella apenas separándose y concentrándose para no perder las palabras que tenía en mente— solo quise decir que no me parece del todo mal lo que haces ahora que tienes motivos tan humanos como el internado Hogwarts…

—¿Estás tratando de justificar a tu marido? —preguntó él con voz melosa sobre sus labios—. ¿Quiere decir eso, oficial Granger, que él está autorizado a volver de alguna manera para intentar ser el matrimonio de antes? ¿Podría no solo visitarte en tus cumpleaños?

—Ronald, no me hables así, estamos en la calle… —dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada sobre la de Ron.

—¿Por qué estás llamándome Ronald más de lo acostumbrado? ¿Ya te diste cuenta que me vuelve loco eso? —le preguntó sonriendo enérgicamente. Jamás pensó que llegarían a ese estado solo por revelarle esa verdad.

—No me había dado cuenta, pero gracias por la información —Se besaron un instante más y de común acuerdo se separaron para tomar aire y seguir caminando por una calle desierta de Londres.


	23. La fiesta de los zarrapastrosos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Gracias._

* * *

><p><strong>23<strong>

**La fiesta de los zarrapastrosos.**

La semana pasó volando y entre sonrisas que fueron y vinieron Hermione logró convencer a todo el personal del departamento, que no estaba fingiendo su felicidad. Harry había visto muy pocas veces esa actitud y la última vez que recordaba era cuando se había casado y vivía con Ron en el departamento que ahora solo tenía para ella. Entre esos días el moreno tuvo tiempo de pensar y decidir que seguiría siendo el mismo de antes, solo que ahora la cosa vendría sin mentiras, con Ginny no había hablado pero sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que volver para aclararle las cosas. Pasó toda esa semana en Grimmauld Place con Draco y Pansy haciendo referencia a que no estaría invadiendo nada que no fuera de él porque legítimamente su padrino Sirius se la había regalado, aunque ya no viera a dicho señor mafioso, Fleur a veces le contaba cosas de él al ser tío postizo de ella y haberle enseñado todos los secretos para ser un buen estafador.

Como buen sábado, nada había que hacer para convencer al jefe de poder salir del departamento, porque lo tenían permitido y no era obligatorio trabajar. Ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual Harry se fue rápido para la casa de Hermione y por poco se la lleva arrastrando de allí, diciéndole que tenía que llevarla a algún lugar.

—Oye, te recuerdo que tú y yo estamos peleados —le dijo Hermione una vez subida al auto de Harry.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo así que no me importa si sigues enojada o no —habló él decididamente mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tanto apuro? —preguntó Hermione, mirándolo detenidamente mientras él conducía a una alta velocidad.

—Es que estamos llegando un poquito tarde…

—¿A dónde vamos?

El moreno miró hacia el camino sin contestar.

—Harry, dímelo, por favor…

—A una fiesta —contestó él haciéndose el misterioso.

—Oh, genial, con lo que me gustan las fiestas… —ironizó Hermione.

—Has estado de muy buen humor toda esta semana, me trataste bien, pensé que ya no había bronca. Es solo una fiesta. Te tiene que gustar… —convino Harry, mirándola un segundo y luego siguió conduciendo.

—¿Una fiesta de qué? —interrogó nuevamente tratando de convencerse.

—Es el cumpleaños de un amigo.

—Ay, no entiendo tu afán de seguir ocultándome a dónde vamos… —musitó desesperada, pero Harry no le hizo caso y aparcó el coche en la acera de una casa grande y antigua—. ¿Es aquí?

—Sí. Ya que llegamos, antes de que te sorprendas demasiado, debo decirte que Ron asiste a la fiesta —confesó Harry.

—¿¡Qué! ¿De quién es el cumpleaños? ¿De uno de sus amigos ladrones? —gritó con ojos desorbitados, aunque en el fondo la idea de ver a Ron tan pronto no le disgustaba en absoluto.

—Hermione —habló Harry pacíficamente—, tranquilízate.

Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta. Los recibió una mujer avejentada que los llevó por un largo pasillo oscuro y luego detrás de una puerta se empezaron a escuchar murmullos y hasta gritos de gente en gran cantidad.

—Harry, ¿a dónde demonios me trajiste? —susurró en su oído. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente al reconocer varias risas que se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta y se dirigió a la mujer.

—No se preocupe, señora Figg, ya conozco el camino. Gracias —dijo Harry y luego saludó a la mujer para que se retirara.

Ronald estaba tomando una cerveza junto con Viktor y Neville mientras Fleur, Lavender y Cormac hablaban juntos como buenos amigos que eran. George trataba de quitarle a Pansy toda la comida que iba dejando en la mesa y Draco simplemente era simpático con todos los presentes. La que gritaba a carcajadas era Lavender de vez en cuando y Draco se le unía con algún chiste, al parecer, demasiado gracioso. Todos ellos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron entrar a Harry —quien estaba peleado de alguna manera con ellos, por no querer seguir ayudándoles—, y luego alguien desconocido para la mayoría que pasó detrás de él algo cohibida y sonrojada. Ron se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido y miró alternativamente a Harry y luego a su esposa. Hasta que levantó su vaso y lo miró fijamente.

—Estoy seguro de no haber tomado demasiado —le habló a su cerveza y se volvió a ver a Hermione con una mirada alocada—. ¿Qué es esto?

—¿Un cumpleaños? —preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry luego.

—¡No te mentí, Hermione!

—Nadie ha dicho que estés mintiendo… —dijo ella tranquilamente.

—Guau, la famosa oficial Granger —dijo Lavender, acercándose. La había reconocido por algunas notas en los diarios. Hermione la vio mejor y no pudo evitar contestar.

—Guau, la famosa ladrona Brown —se sintió observada inmediatamente.

—Un momento, ¿se conocen? —preguntó Neville.

—¡Eso! ¿Me conoces? —preguntó Lavender.

—Te vi en una foto y averigüé... No te preocupes, no tengo interés en pedirte un autógrafo.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? —se extrañó Ron.

—No lo sé. Pregúntale a tu amigo... —dijo algo perdida.

—A mí ni me vean —dijo Harry— yo estoy peleado con los dos.

—Pues entonces yo tengo la respuesta —dijo Dumbledore saliendo de las sombras.

—¿Abuelo? —preguntó Hermione. Él asintió bajo la atenta mirada de todos—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Ronald, no aprendes más. Le pegaste tu palabra favorita a mi nieta —dijo él sonriendo abiertamente—. Es mi cumpleaños, solo festejábamos.

—Ay, no ¿tú también? ¡Mamá va a matarte! ¿Y encima festejas con ellos? —preguntó alterada Hermione.

—¡Son mi familia también!

Ronald miraba para ambos lados como si fuera un partido de tenis y estuvieran devolviéndose la pelotita a cada segundo. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¿Qué clase de familia? Eres un desconsiderado, seguro esperas que te felicite cuando ni me llamaste para mi cumpleaños —rezongó ella acercándose a su abuelo.

—¿Cómo es que jamás tuvimos idea de este parentesco? —preguntó Pansy sentándose encima de Draco y comiendo maníes de una pequeña tacita de lo más interesada con la situación.

—Es cierto, abuelo, debiste haberlo dicho antes... —convino Ron, por fin pudiendo acotar.

—¡No lo llames así! ¡Es mi abuelo! —dijo Hermione histérica y le lanzó una mirada asesina al tiempo que se fijaba otra vez en Dumbledore—. ¿Todo el tiempo que dijiste estar de viaje estabas robando con estos zarrapastrosos? ¿Estabas con mi marido que tanto me criticaste?

—¿Me criticabas a mis espaldas? —se indignó Ron cruzándose de brazos. En realidad todo eso le parecía muy divertido, Hermione alterada era su mejor función de cine y los que recién la conocían parecían opinar lo mismo.

—Oigan, disfrutemos de la fiesta —dijo George entregándole una cerveza a Harry.

—¿George? Dime que no es cierto… —Hermione se tapó la cara con ambas manos y luego sintió cómo la abrazaban.

—Oye, cuñadita, yo también me alegro de verte —le dijo sonriendo.

Ronald se acercó a ella al verla totalmente resignada y la acercó hasta sus amigos llevándola de la cintura. Le presentó a Viktor, Fleur, Cormac y Pansy. A Neville ya lo había visto varias veces, Draco había sido muy amigo de Harry en la infancia, Hermione lo conocía, pero no pensó que seguiría viéndolo. Ya no le sorprendió verlo ahí también. Tanta gente que creyó inocente había caído en las redes de esa banda. Lavender ya estaba registrada en su mente y George era su propio cuñado, no tenía a nadie más para presentarle allí. Mientras estaba sentada en las piernas de Ron y con un brazo sobre sus hombros miró al resto que estaba alrededor de ellos y preguntó sin más.

—¿Alguno trabaja además de robar? —preguntó Hermione y todos se quedaron mirándola fijamente.

—Todos trabajamos —dijo Neville— aunque a Ron le cueste demasiado ponerse a hacer algo.

—¿Ellos no saben lo del instituto? —le preguntó en el oído a Ron para que solo escuchara él.

—No y no debes decirlo —le advirtió Ron.

—Hey, Weasley… No entretengas tanto a mi nieta que se va a cansar de ti —habló el abuelo fumando su pipa.

—Yo no hice nada… Además, no se cansará de mí —dijo mirándola.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —le preguntó ella.

—Lo sé, simple intuición. Fleur, pásame ese vaso de allí —le pidió Ron a la rubia.

—Sí, señog. ¿Hegmione, tú fumas? —le preguntó a la vez que le pasaba el vaso a Ron.

—No, dejé hace mucho —aseguró ella—. ¿De dónde eres?

—De Francia —contestó Ron por ella—. Deja de pretender que todos fumen, Fleur. Yo la convencí de chico para que dejara.

—Ay, eges fastidioso como tú solo, Gon —dijo Fleur.

Aunque Hermione se sintiera nerviosa por ser policía y estar entre tantos ladrones, estuvo en familia y bastante cómoda por un buen rato, pero siempre disimuló e intentó mostrarse fría. Hasta que creyó que debía irse de allí porque no estaba viendo cómodos a los demás.

—Ron, yo mejor me voy —le dijo luego de un rato.

—No, ¿por qué? —preguntó con cara de perrito mojado.

—Porque no está bien que esté aquí. Me siento fuera de lugar —eso no era verdad, todos la trataban demasiado bien y nunca pensó que podía sentirse en familia alrededor de tantos enemigos.

—Hermione, es el cumpleaños de tu abuelo, todos estamos fuera de lugar menos tú.

—De verdad, Ronald, no me la hagas más difícil —dijo ella suspirando y apoyando su frente con la de él.

Cerró los ojos y acortó distancia. Ron la besó enseguida respondiendo a su petición y la abrazó por la cintura acomodándola encima de él. Y Hermione olvidó todo; en dónde estaban, con quienes y qué hacían ahí. Estiró tranquilamente del cabello rojo de Ron y lo acarició a su antojo mientras lo besaba.

—Ejem… —George carraspeó sonoramente y los trajo de nuevo al mundo, separándose visiblemente sonrojados—, ¿quieren irse a otro lugar más adecuado para eso?

—¡Weasley, estás hablando de mi nieta! —se quejó Albus.

—Oye, que no tiene cinco años y está casada, abuelo —le recordó George, rascándose la nuca.

—Ron, mañana tengo trabajo y no me puedo quedar, en serio —le susurró sin hacer caso a la discusión entre su abuelo y cuñado.

—Mañana es domingo, Hermione —refunfuñó Ron.

—Pero yo los domingos me aburro y casi siempre trabajo.

—El casi es por mañana. No te vayas —rogó Ron y la besó en la mejilla.

Viktor se había quedado sentado cerca de ellos dos al igual que Fleur mientras los demás seguían tomando, bailando y hasta gritando. Se sentían algo incómodos por la situación, ya que estaban en silencio presenciando la escena entre Ron y su mujer. Nunca lo habían visto a Ron con ella y por eso se apenaban de que se tuviera que ir. Cruzaron ambos una mirada de acuerdo y pensaron en lo mismo para ayudar.

—¿Hermione? ¿No quieres tomar nada? —preguntó Viktor para entrar en confianza.

—No, gracias… —contestó tímidamente.

—¿Cómo que no? —dijo Fleur sirviéndole un vaso de cerveza—. Ahoga vas a teneg que tomag. Nadie hace que yo sigva un vaso.

—Creo que no te queda otra —le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisita.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella entre dientes.

—Ron —llamó Draco mientras llegaba abrazado del hombro de Harry.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesitamos otro hombre para el torneo de truco, ¿te apuntas?... Juega el abuelo con Harry y tú conmigo —explicó el rubio.

—Mmm, no sé…

—Anda, Ronald… No me voy a ir, juega con ellos —le dijo Hermione con voz cansina.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, amor —le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Le sonrió y se puso de pie para dejarlo ir. Ron le dio un corto beso y caminó hacia la mesa para jugar al truco con los muchachos. Hermione se sentó nuevamente disfrutando de su bebida y hablando más animadamente con Viktor y Fleur.

—Debo decir que jamás creí estar en esta situación —habló Viktor sonriendo—, Ron está más feliz que nunca.

—¿Se conocen hace mucho? —preguntó Hermione.

—Como tges años… —respondió Fleur—, pego nos juntamos tan seguido que ya somos como una familia.

—¿Y ustedes son novios? —preguntó la castaña inocentemente.

—No —dijeron rápidamente al unísono.

—Ah, lo siento. Creí que sí.

—Fleur no podría ser novia de Viktor ni en sueños —dijo Cormac acercando una silla—. Son como… Muy diferentes… De hecho es la primera vez que los veo juntos.

—Es que tú lo has dicho, somos difegentes. No hay química.

—Ron y yo somos muy diferentes… —comentó Hermione y Viktor la miró muy atento.

—Sí, díganmelo a mí… —apareció Neville sonriendo junto con una botella de vino blanco y gritó hacia el otro lado de la habitación—. ¡Draco, no te quedan más botellas de cerveza! ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar?

—¡Noooo! —gritó Draco lanzando las cartas a la mesa y luego lo miró a Neville—, quiero decir, sí.

—¡Neville! Nos cagaste la jugada… —rezongó Ron explicando el grito de Draco.

—Lo siento, nadie puede conmigo —dijo el abuelo, riendo con Harry a carcajadas.

—Ve a comprar antes de que te mate —le dijo Malfoy enojado.

Lavender, George y Pansy veían la partida bastante divertidos, pero ésta última los abandonó para acompañar a Neville a buscar más cervezas. Hermione miraba confundida todo el disturbio y la felicidad de su abuelo junto a Harry sólo por jugar entre amigos. Todavía no entendía por qué antes hablaba mal de Ron si él estaba conectado con la banda de ladrones. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era la naturalidad con la que se trataban todos. El más frío con los demás hombres era Cormac, pero era el más amigable con las mujeres. Lavender y Fleur eran sus mejores amigas y a leguas se notaba por sus abrazos, sus risas y al parecer, confidencias. Entre barullo, comida y mucho alcohol la fiesta terminó tal cual había comenzado; con sonrisas, besos, abrazos, despedidas y cada uno por su lado. Al final, la sensación de familiaridad había quedado impregnada en Hermione, logrando perdurar su buen humor una semana más en el trabajo.


	24. Nuevos amigos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Gracias._

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>

**Nuevos amigos.**

Aunque ella supiera que estaba mal la relación estrecha que estaba llevando con Ron, los muchos encuentros que habían tenido y las personas que había conocido, no podría evitar saludar a Cormac y Lavender que estaban a escasos metros de ella, en una mesa tomando un helado. Cedric miraba distraído a la rubia y Cho al seguirle la mirada se había encontrado atraída por el carilindo rubiecito que sonreía de lado sin parar. Hermione se quedó meditando pero no pudo evitarlo más cuando chocó con la mirada de Lavender directamente sobre ella. De inmediato se paró de su silla y fue hacia ellos ante el desconcierto de Cedric y Cho.

—¿Los conoce? —le preguntó la chica oriental a su ahora amigo. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando tranquilo.

—¡Hola! —saludó Hermione, mientras Cormac se levantaba educadamente para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego Lavender lo imitaba.

—Hola, Hermione… No imaginé a una policía en el shopping —dijo graciosamente la joven.

—Debo decir lo mismo de ustedes… —sonrió en confianza—. ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros? —preguntó señalando a sus amigos—, ellos son Cedric y Cho…

—Bueno, si no queda otra —dijo sarcásticamente Cormac—, claro que sí —añadió luego de reír de su propio chiste.

Saludaron a los amigos de Hermione e hicieron las pertinentes presentaciones. Se sentaron con ellos y pronto los contagiaron del antojo al helado, así que tuvieron que comprarse uno para ellos. Hermione iba notando como esas personas eran tan buenas como Ron, y verdaderamente eran amigables. Quizá ella era demasiado inflexible a veces y no quería ver la realidad, pero aunque existieran ladrones de doble vida, siendo buenas personas, tenía en claro que estaban los malos en algún lugar y no debía bajar la guardia. Rápidamente se hicieron amigos entre ellos y jamás hubo tensión entre Hermione y los dos rubios ladrones salvo cuando Cho les preguntó de dónde se conocían.

—En el lavadero de autos… —había dicho Cormac—, llevamos el coche a lavar y justo Hermione también lo hizo, así que estuvimos peleando por quién llegó primero…

—Sí y entre tanto terminamos hablando de cualquier cosa… y tema olvidado —siguió Lavender con la mentira.

Hasta para mentir y ser cómplices entre ellos se llevaban bien. Cho se quedaba tildada mirando fijamente a Cormac y Lavender se sonrojaba porque Cedric la miraba a ella sin disimulo. Hasta que Hermione se hartó del silencio y cuando terminó su helado dijo.

—Y entonces, ¿cuándo y cómo terminó su relación? —Cedric y Cho se miraron sorprendidos.

—Bueno, creo que no daba para más… —dijo Cho sonriendo—, somos amigos. Nos confundimos un poco… ¡Ya sabes! —exclamó nerviosa a Hermione—, él, tu amiguito modelo tiene a todas ahí muertas, cayendo a sus pies, y yo la verdad es que aprendí a quererlo de otra forma.

—¿Tú eres el modelo? —preguntó Lavender interesada.

—Sí, bueno. Sólo soy Cedric Diggory pero trabajo de modelo.

—Sí, lo sé. No te había reconocido —dijo de forma pensativa.

—Es que Cedric es más lindo al natural y no con todo el maquillaje y cosas que le meten en la cara para salir mejor en las fotos… —admitió Hermione haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

—Oye, ¿estás de broma?

—No, para nada.

—Tiene razón —convino Lavender—, las imágenes nos cambian mucho… Mejor el natural.

—¿Y bien? ¿Sólo por eso terminaron?

—¡No! Pero Cho y yo somos amigos, ya no queríamos salir… Era todo muy monótono, aburrido. Ahora nos divertimos más —confesó el chico de cabello dorado.

—Les pasó algo similar que a nosotros… —comentó Cormac— aunque Lav y yo nunca salimos. Y lo mismo con Fleur.

—Oh, es que eres un caso perdido, McLaggen. Ni Fleur ni yo podemos ser otra cosa más que tus amigas. Nos encanta estar contigo, pero no hacemos buena pareja —confesó Lavender.

—¿Fleur también estuvo contigo? —le susurró Hermione al oído.

—Sí, bueno…Algún día que te lo cuente Ron, ella es como su mejor amiga. En realidad, Lav y Fleur son mis mejores amigas pero debo admitir que últimamente ella está misteriosa y parece que le cuenta más cosas a Ron.

—Oigan, dejen de cuchichear… —pidió Lavender riendo junto con Cho al verlos tratando de ocultar algo—, es de mala educación.

—Oh, lo siento. Me dio curiosidad saber una cosa —admitió Hermione—, pero no me ha querido contar intimidades.

Los demás rieron preguntándose qué había querido saber la oficial Granger. Ella anotó mentalmente que le preguntaría a Ron y luego se levantó algo confundida al ver una larga cabellera pelirroja pasar cerca de esas mesas sin prestar atención a dónde se dirigía.

—Lo siento, chicos. Los dejo solos. Esa es mi cuñada y parece que no está nada bien… —los demás miraron a la pelirroja y comprendieron—, nos veremos.

—Dale un beso a Ginny de nuestra parte, por favor —le dijo Cho abrazándola.

Saludó a los demás y se fue a paso apresurado para encontrar de nuevo a Ginny que andaba perdida entre la gente del shopping, esa tarde de domingo.


	25. Un cambio irreversible

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Gracias._

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>

**Un cambio irreversible.**

—¡Ginny! —la llamó Hermione a viva voz, tratando de alcanzarla—, Ginny, espera. ¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja se giró a mirarla y con unas lágrimas en los ojos se dejó abrazar por ella. Hermione la envolvió en sus brazos y le acarició el cabello por un minuto. Salieron en silencio del shopping para poder ir a hablar más tranquilas a otro lugar. Ginny pronto dejó de llorar y se sentó en una banca que había en la plaza cerca de su casa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione sentándose con ella.

—Sí, creo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te puso así? ¿Es por Harry? —Ginny asintió— ¿Hablaste con él?

—No, yo lo extraño pero no sé si soy capaz de llamarlo ahora…

—Pero ¿por qué? No te arruines la vida como yo lo hice. Me equivoqué mucho con Ron, y Harry es policía, que lo haya ayudado un poco no cambia nada, lo hace porque son amigos y además es tu hermano. Tiene lógica —convino la castaña y le dio una de sus manos—, ¿me vas a contar qué pasa?

—Es que… Bueno, no es fácil con mi situación. Cuando te peleaste con Ron no te había pasado lo que a mí y yo no creo que lo entiendas… —titubeó Ginny lentamente. Hermione la miró apremiante pero sin decir nada—. Estoy embarazada…

—¡¿Qué? —se sobresaltó, tapándose la boca con ambas manos—, Demonios, ¿de cuánto estás?

—Un par de semanas…

—Pero ¿es seguro? —preguntó.

—Sí, me hice el test de embarazo justo antes de que me vieras en el shopping. Lo había ido a comprar de paso en la farmacia y bueno, no me resistí a hacérmelo apenas vi un baño —contó Ginny ahora más tranquila de poder decirlo.

—Bueno, pero esa no es una mala noticia… Supongo que debe llevar un tiempo hasta que lo asimiles —habló Hermione con la mirada perdida—, Guau, un hijo es una responsabilidad tan grande. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

—¡Qué no sé cómo decírselo a Harry! —admitió ella con la cabeza gacha. Se tocó la zona del vientre y miró lo plano que aún era—. No hablé con él desde la discusión que tuvimos y decírselo la primera vez que lo vea de nuevo es como muy… desubicado.

—No, para nada, Ginny. Cometerás un error si no se lo dices.

—Pero no sé cómo hacerlo… Es difícil en mi situación —dijo ella afligida, con una mueca de dolor—. Lo necesito.

—Entonces vas a tener que esperar un poco hasta que la cosa se calme… —le aconsejó Hermione—, creo que es mejor que te cuides y dejes de andar llorando por ahí que no es ninguna maldición lo que te está pasando. Estoy segura de que Harry estará muy contento, Ginny.

—Sí, yo estoy contenta por esto. Pero ahora me siento mal… ¿Y si él me estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Él dejará de ayudar a Ron?

—No lo sé, yo creo que ama su trabajo pero yo si fuera él, no dejaría de ayudar a Ron. Es demasiado… bueno.

—Tú lo dices porque lo amas, será diferente contigo, pero si nos mintió así sigue siendo una basura… —dijo con rencor.

—Ginny, no te confundas. Él tiene un gran corazón, y tú lo sabes.

—Sí, pero ya no puedo confiar. Hace mucho no lo veo, no sólo necesito a Harry, necesito de toda mi familia y Ron… Era mi hermano preferido. No sé cómo fui tan ciega —negó con la cabeza y se limpió una lágrima.

—Yo también creo lo mismo, fui una ciega todo este tiempo, pero me confundí… No tienes idea de las cosas que hace Ron, pero cuando te enteres vas a querer borrar de tu memoria todo lo malo que dijiste —aseguró Hermione levantándose del banco—, vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa.

—Está bien, espero que no me ocultes nada con respecto a él —dijo mirándola desconfiadamente.

—Nada que tenga derecho a decirte. Si callo algo, por algo será —convino— y no me mires así, los secretos de otros, de otros son.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó Ginny, caminando junto a ella—. ¿Te das cuenta? Ya no seré la misma… Seré mamá.

—Sí, y es fantástico. No vuelvas a ponerte triste —dijo con una sonrisa iluminada—. ¡Te felicito, Ginny! Harás feliz a muchas personas con esta noticia. Harry es mi mejor amigo a pesar de cualquier cosa que pudo haber hecho, y sé perfectamente lo mucho que te ama.

—Sí, yo estoy segura de eso… Es algo que no me lo esperaba pero… Me gusta. Siempre me gustó la idea de ser mamá —aseguró sonriendo.

—Es un cambio irreversible, así que espero que Harry te acompañe pronto en este nuevo camino —Hermione la abrazó al llegar a la casa y con esa cariñosa despedida, regresó por donde había llegado.


	26. Los últimos arreglos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Gracias._

* * *

><p><strong>26<strong>

**Los últimos arreglos.**

El sol iba cayendo lentamente mientras el cielo se teñía de un color azul cada vez más oscuro. Draco miraba insistentemente su reloj de pulsera, faltaban pocos minutos para las siete de la tarde. La reunión con los zaparrastrosos estaba planificada para esa misma noche, pasadas las ocho. El rubio se sentía algo nervioso, pero no por ultimar detalles sobre lo que sería el robo del año, sino por lo que debía hacer a continuación. No debía demorarle demasiado encontrar a aquella persona, sólo debía esperar que quién Draco buscaba recorriera el corto trecho hasta su auto, ahí lo tomaría por sorpresa…

Las agujas tomaron la posición de las siete y cinco, Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se giró para recoger su chaqueta, detrás de él, Pansy lo observaba con detenimiento.

—¿Ocurre algo? —quiso saber la morena.

—Nada. —Fue todo lo que dijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

Pansy lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que le ocultaba algo. Pero no iba insistir para que se lo dijera, él lo haría cuando fuera el momento.

—Voy a traer unas cervezas —informó mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su abrigo—. ¿Necesitas que compre algo?

—No, gracias. Las pizzas están casi listas —lo besó en la boca y entró nuevamente en la cocina.

Draco abrió la puerta dejando entrar algunas hojas secas que fueron impulsadas por el viento y se perdió en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin estrellas.

Neville conducía ágil y velozmente. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, se encontraba sentado Ron, con el ceño fruncido. Repasaba mentalmente algunos puntos importantes que no debía olvidar tocar en la reunión de aquella noche. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Neville frenó con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó exaltado.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Neville, mientras con un dedo señalaba el semáforo—. Está en rojo.

Ron bufó molesto, no porque lo estuviera en realidad sino porque había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. El auto volvió a ponerse en movimiento lentamente a medida que el conductor pisaba el acelerador.

En pocos minutos, ambos muchachos se encontraban traspasando la puerta del cuartel general, de esa manera solían llamar al número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Pansy salió de la cocina para darles la bienvenida, llevaba puesto un delantal atado a la cintura que tenía un poco de harina en algunos sitios, y una escoba en la mano. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y le tendió la escoba a Neville.

—¿Te importaría, Nev? Tengo que controlar que nada se queme allí adentro.

Neville accedió con un gesto de la cabeza y se dispuso a barrer las hojas que habían vuelto a entrar a la casa. Ron se desplomó en un sillón que tenía cerca.

—¿Con qué delicia culinaria nos vas a sorprender hoy, Pansy?

—El menú de las reuniones es el mismo: algo rápido, fácil, y que no nos ocupe mucho tiempo —respondió sacudiendo el delantal, provocando una pequeña nube de polvo.

—¿Y Draco? —recién notaba que no había visto su cabeza rubia desde que habían llegado.

—Dijo que iba a comprar unas cervezas, pero aún no ha vuelto —contestó pensativa—. No debe tardar mucho, hace bastante que se fue. Ahora discúlpame, pero si no quieres comer nada con gusto a quemado, debo volver a la cocina.

Ron continuó en la misma posición que en el auto, con el ceño fruncido y pensando. No estaba inseguro, pero no quería que nada se le escape. Su vista se posaba sobre la pared contraria que tenía un empapelado horrible, pero no le prestaba atención porque no estaba enfocando nada, él miraba más allá del muro. Mientras salía de sus pensamientos y volvía al presente observó un calendario en aquella pared, dos números grandes lo ubicaban en tiempo y espacio. Era diecinueve de octubre, tan sólo había pasado un mes desde que habían comenzado a preparar todo lo del robo. Sólo faltaban horas para entrar a ese banco y salir con las manos llenas.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se fueron haciendo presentes los demás integrantes de la banda. Los primeros en llegar luego de Ron y Neville fueron George y Cormac que venían enfrascados en una conversación sobre alarmas; saludaron a todos y continuaron con su tema. Luego llegó Lavender que se metió en la cocina con Pansy para ayudarla. Quien llegó unos minutos después fue Krum, que ni bien puso un pie dentro buscó algo con la mirada y al no encontrarlo se sentó junto a Ron.

Todos estaban en el comedor ya. La comida estaba servida, pero nadie probaba bocado, estaban esperando que llegaran Fleur y Draco, los dos integrantes faltantes. Escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse con un ruido sordo, pasos rápidos sobre el piso de madera que crujía con cada uno, un ruido aún más rápido informó que la persona bajaba las escaleras y en pocos segundos abría la puerta de la cocina de golpe. La corta cabellera de Fleur se asomó seguida de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —dijo casi sin aliento—, casi me cguzo con unos policías en el camino, tuve intenciones de pasag fgente a ellos, pego pog más que me guste la adgenalina ya venía llegando demasiado tagde.

Considerando que Draco no tenía intenciones de aparecer, optaron por comenzar a cenar para no retrasar más lo que verdaderamente habían ido a hacer: los últimos arreglos.

Era medianoche, la mesa ya estaba limpia y los pocos que estaban sentados, se sentían completamente llenos. Lavender se acercó con un rollo de papel bastante largo y se dispuso a desenrollarlo sobre la mesa. Ron llamó a todos, se ubicaron alrededor de la mesa y observaron con atención. El plano del banco estaba frente a sus ojos, todos observaban cada detalle, cada puerta, cada ventana, cada oficina, cada ventilación. Lavender fue haciendo cruces en la planta del hall del banco.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntaron Cormac y Fleur al unísono.

—Marco las cámaras de seguridad que están en este piso —explicó sin dejar de hacerlo.

Cormac y George se reunieron para discutir la desactivación de las alarmas, teniendo en cuenta toda la información que Lavender les proporcionaba. También les indicó a todos, cuántos guardias de seguridad había visto la vez que fue a investigar. Por lo que ella había podido averiguar no quedaban más de seis guardias a la noche, tres de ellos estaban en una oficina en el subsuelo, dónde en muchos televisores mostraban lo que cada cámara de seguridad filmaba. Los otros tres monitoreaban el banco en lapsos de dos horas.

Pansy, Neville y Krum guardaban en mochilas todo lo que podían llegar a necesitar, como pasamontañas, linternas, guantes… Fleur conversaba con Ron sobre el coche que todavía se hallaba en el garage que había conseguido Sirius. El ambiente estaba lleno de murmullos, algunas risas y exclamaciones de desacuerdo. Otro ruido en la puerta de principal los dejó mudos.

—¡Soy yo! —gritó Draco y el murmullo se reanudó.

En la entrada, Draco no se encontraba solo, un muchacho moreno se hallaba junto a él, su expresión no decía nada. Draco levantó unos cajones de cerveza y se dirigieron al comedor.

—Verás que con lo que tienes ahí… te adoraran —le aseguró Draco mientras bajaban las escaleras. No recibió respuesta alguna.

Todos continuaban con sus cosas cuando Draco pasó por entremedio de ellos y guardó varias botellas en la heladera de la cocina. Ron lo miró con disgusto por el poco interés que estaba poniendo esa noche que era tan importante, pero no tuvo tiempo de regañarlo porque el ruido que hicieron unas carpetas al caer sobre la mesa, y por ende sobre el plano, lo obligó a desviar su vista de la nuca de Draco. Todos miraron hacia la mesa y luego hacia el muchacho que había pasado desapercibido.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Harry? —Ron se paró delante del moreno enfrentándolo. Harry no se movió ni un sólo milímetro —. ¿Tú lo trajiste? —le preguntó a Draco que seguía guardando cosas en el refrigerador.

—Sí —le respondió—. Debo decirte que me tomó más de la cuenta convencerlo de que venga y que traiga esas cosas tan interesantes que tiene ahí —Ron miró alternadamente los papeles sobre la mesa y a Harry.

—¿Qué trajiste?

—Unos informes sobre el banco. Robos, intentos de robo, fechas, horarios, número de detenidos, números de fugitivos… En fin, información que nos ayudará a planear esto de la mejor manera.

Ron los recogió, y pasó las hojas leyendo muy por arriba. Era información que les venía demasiado bien y los ayudaría a que todo saliera totalmente perfecto. Volvió a mirar a quién tiempo atrás había sido su mejor amigo y vio en su rostro el esfuerzo que había hecho para estar frente a él, con esas carpetas que sin duda había robado del departamento de policía, y también supo reconocer que Harry intentaba llevar de la mejor manera posible, toda esa situación en la que al parecer era quien había salido más perjudicado.

—"¿Nos ayudará a planear esto de la mejor manera?" ¿Te estás incluyendo? —la dureza en su voz iba disminuyendo.

—Si es que se me permite volver… Vine porque estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos… ¿Qué más puedo perder?

Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry y se dirigió a todos. Con tan sólo decir, 'manos a la obra' el murmullo inundó la habitación nuevamente, Ron se quedó leyendo con atención mientras Fleur ponía al tanto a Harry de todo lo que necesitaba saber.

A las cuatro de la mañana estaban todos silenciosos, si no fuera porque sus ojos estaban abiertos podrían estar sumergidos en el más placentero sueño. A veces el silencio era interrumpido por pequeñas explosiones y ruiditos seguido de palabrotas de George que estaba terminando de armar los dispositivos explosivos. Cormac probaba junto a Lavender, Fleur y Pansy unos micrófonos y auriculares que servirían para la comunicación dentro del edificio. Ron, Harry, Draco y Krum trazaban líneas y números sobre los planos y Neville buscaba los lugares más accesibles para poder esperar a sus compañeros, pasando inadvertido.

Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar, Krum miró por la ventana y vio que estaba amaneciendo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que unas horas de descanso les vendrían bien, se quedarían a dormir en el cuartel general. El abuelo llegaría al atardecer para estar al tanto de cómo se llevaría a cabo el robo, por lo que a esa hora todos debían conocer cuál sería su papel.

Cuando Ron abrió los ojos después de haber dormido como un bebé, tuvo que mirar dos veces el reloj de su móvil para creer que la hora que había visto era la correcta. Se levantó de un salto, agarró los jeans que tenía cerca y se los fue poniendo mientras iba al baño saltando en un pie. Se había hecho tarde, y despertar a cada uno de esos dormilones le llevaría una eternidad. Bajó hasta la cocina casi volando mientras intentaba ponerse la camiseta y no caer rodando por las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a varios de sus amigos levantados, el lugar olía a café recién preparado. Ron pasó los brazos por los respectivos agujeros de la camiseta, ya que lo único que había logrado hacer mientras bajaba las escaleras era pasar la cabeza. Tomó una taza, se sirvió café y se sentó con el resto.

Los demás no tardaron mucho en bajar y cuando todos ya habían tomado algo y su estómago no estaba tan vacío decidieron hablar sobre el robo.

—Bien muchachos, será mejor que nos dividamos las tareas. Primero fijemos la hora. A las dos de la mañana saldremos hacia el banco, ni bien lleguemos nos contactaremos con Cormac para que desconecte las alarmas desde su computador. En ese momento podremos entrar; Lavender y Fleur vigilaran que los guardias no salgan de su oficina, Draco, Pansy y Viktor esperarán conmigo tras haber pasado la puerta a que avisemos a George que estará esperando para accionar los dispositivos en la central de energía, donde cortará la electricidad por no más de tres minutos. Cuando esa fase esté lista, iré hacia las bóvedas, mientras Pansy y Viktor se aseguran de que los guardias que monitorean, no salgan del subsuelo cuando noten que les falta electricidad y no pueden custodiar sus cámaras, son tres, así que con visión nocturna no les será difícil dejarlos inconscientes; Draco, cuando yo me asegure que no hay moros en la costa te unes a mí y me ayudas con las bolsas. No debemos tardar más de dos minutos, a menos que los demás nos avisen que los guardias ya están bien dormidos. Sincronizaremos los relojes ni bien pongamos un pie fuera del coche, y quiero que al pasar diez minutos, todos abandonen el edificio. Si las cosas se complican quiero que hagan lo mismo, salgan lo más rápido posible —Ron tomó una gran bocanada de aire y esperó a que alguien dijera algo.

—Es muy interesante, Ronald. Pero creo que a tu plan, le vendría bien unos pequeños cambios, para asegurar el éxito —dijo una voz anciana.

—¡Abuelo! No te oímos entrar…

—Lo noto en sus caras… en fin. Escuchen con atención. La camioneta tráiganla unos minutos antes, un coche de su tamaño llamaría la atención en este vecindario. Guarden todas sus pertenencias y vayan cambiándose en el camino. Ahora bien, ¿Dónde está el plano? —Caminó hasta la mesa y lo sostuvo entre sus manos mientras observaba todo el papel—. La desactivación de alarmas puede durar menos de un minuto, lo que les asegura la entrada, pero después el corte de energía les da tres minutos más. El tiempo necesario para que Ron llegue a las bóvedas. Draco, Viktor y Pansy pueden cambiar de roles; cuando los guardias noten que no tienen electricidad, se reunirán según estos informes que Harry nos proporcionó, en una central que se comunica vía radio satelital —señaló el lugar en el plano— sin necesidad de energía, con la policía estatal, y lo que preguntarán es si el corte de electricidad sólo fue en esa cuadra. Como no será así gracias a que George la cortará en un espacio considerable de urbanización, no sospecharán del propósito del apagón. En ese tiempo, pueden unirse ustedes precisamente para una pequeña trampa, encerrar en esa base a todos los guardias, dejando paso libre a Ron, Lavender y Fleur que ya estarían en la bóveda ocupándose del dinero. Recuerden que van a estar comunicados. El apagón servirá para que los guardias terminen allí sin poder evitar el robo, y también para que no se filmen sus rostros en los videos, pero van a tener que usar pasamontañas porque el tiempo es determinado, cuando cese el apagón y las alarmas suenen, tiene que estar todo listo para abandonar el lugar. El resto es improvisación depende a cómo les salgan las cosas. Neville tú sabes cuál es tu puesto.

Todos asintieron, y meditaron sobre cada punto y coma del plan.

—En caso de que las cosas no resulten y tengan que salir rápido, usen algún dispositivo explosivo para derribar algún muro, eso sí, avísenle a Neville para que esté lo más cerca posible para poder recogerlos de inmediato. Si tuvieran que separarse y no todos puedan subir al coche, deben volver al cuartel en cuanto les sea posible, hay varias opciones de salida, unas son las distintas ventilaciones, la más cercana al hall de entrada es buena opción en caso de que la policía no haya llegado al acto, si no tienen los ductos del subsuelo, pero no les recomiendo un final tan triste como aquél… Ahora, a lo importante ¿alguien tiene un fósforo? —preguntó sacando su pipa.


	27. El robo del año

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

_Llegó el capítulo del robo por fin... Parece mentira, tantas escenas para llegar a esto. Subiré muy rápido lo que reste del fic, así le pongo "complete" y me dejo un poco de joder xD Gracias!_

* * *

><p><strong>27<strong>

**El robo del año.**

Aquel día pasó demasiado rápido, cuando miraron sus relojes faltaban pocos minutos para la medianoche. Harry se había marchado hacía unas horas para no levantar sospechas, pero se mantendría en contacto. Cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar informando la llegada de un nuevo día, Pansy caminó hacia el calendario y quitó la primera hoja del talonario que tenía un dos y un cero bastante grandes.

Pocos minutos después, Neville, Pansy y Draco fueron a buscar el vehículo mientras los demás guardaban todo lo que necesitaban, y George se iba solo con su mochila y el comunicador en su oreja para recibir órdenes exactas. Faltando quince minutos para las dos de la madrugada la Van Express estaba estacionada debajo de un árbol frente al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Fleur y Lavender estaban esperando en el parque que se encontraba cruzando la calle y cuando Draco abrió la puerta corrediza metieron los bolsos, y subieron; minutos después Ron y Viktor también estaban dentro, listos para la acción.

Todos los relojes dieron las dos de la madrugada y la Van se puso en marcha, y en pocos segundos se perdió en las calles vacías y solitarias que estaban cubiertas por una débil neblina. Desde el ordenador de Grimmauld Place, Cormac vigilaba todos los movimientos y Albus se colgaba un auricular, listo para manejar las cosas si se ponían feas.

—¡Esto no puede salir mal! —murmuró Ron lleno de adrenalina en el cuerpo sin poder creer que estaban casi llegando al objetivo. Neville estacionó a media cuadra y todos fijaron la hora para luego bajar. Vieron desaparecer a la camioneta. El chofer daría vueltas y vueltas por la zona. Ron se llevó una mano al oído y habló—. Cormac, estamos listos. Desactiva alarmas externas e internas.

—Entendido… —Lo hizo en lo que dura un suspiro—. Desactivadas alarmas. ¡Manos a la obra!

Ronald movió afirmativamente la cabeza, se colocaron la protección en la cara y los seis corrieron a forzar la puerta de acceso principal. Resultó que Ron y Fleur fueron los únicos que realmente habían hecho ese trabajo antes. Así que se dieron paso rápidamente, en menos de medio minuto estaban dentro.

Mientras tanto, George aguardaba en otro punto del mapa para poder realizar el apagón. Neville iba en camino para pasarlo a buscar. Dejó la puerta corrediza abierta. La voz del abuelo dio aviso con su auricular y George aplicó el dispositivo que había armado. La explosión no dio lugar a gran disturbio. Las calles se pusieron oscuras en cuestión de milésimas. Neville pasó bien sincronizado y George se colgó de la Van lanzándose adentro. El moreno estalló en risas cuando supo que la primera fase estaba hecha.

—Bien, si esto sale no voy a poder evitar tenerle más respeto a mi hermanito ratero… —dijo George cerrando la puerta y dejando caer la mochila a sus pies mientras se ponía de copiloto de Neville.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación y sabía que algo andaba mal. De pronto, se sobresaltó cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Harry. Él le avisaba que estuviera vestida y lista para salir, que Ron estaba en una de las suyas. Hermione había llegado a su casa intranquila y ni había pensado en dormir, así que ya estaba lista para cualquier eventual situación que pudiera surgir. Aunque no sabía que eso pudiera ser posible. Otra vez el teléfono sonó y atendió la llamada, esta vez de su jefe.

—Alerta, Granger —avisó Lupin—. Te quiero en el Banco Central. ¡Es una emergencia!

Entonces las cosas no estaban funcionando realmente como esperaban, sería demasiada suerte junta. Albus había tomado las riendas del asunto tranquilizándolos a todos cuando escucharon sonar las alarmas al cabo de encerrar a los tres guardias de la planta baja. En el subsuelo Ron, Lavender y Fleur estaban saqueando el dinero de las bóvedas usando la visión nocturna, mientras los otros tres guardias buscaban refuerzos. Metieron una suma incalculable en tres bolsos grandes, pero las alarmas seguían sonando fuertemente.

—¡¿Qué pasó, Cormac? —le habló Ron—. Se suponía que el apagón seguía manteniéndonos en cubierta.

—Tienen energía de reserva. Agradece que todavía les queda un minuto sin luz —contestó el muchacho bien centrado en lo suyo.

—Neville, ¿estás cerca? —preguntó desesperado, unas manos lo tiraron hacia atrás.

Uno de los guardias había decidido revisar justo en donde ellos estaban. Lavender lanzó un grito de horror al ver a Ron atrapado. Las gruesas manos del guardia se aferraban al cuello de Ron, que intentaba librarse.

—¿Ron? ¿Me has escuchado? —decía Neville que había dicho que estaba en la parte trasera del Banco. Se suponía que derribarían la pared para salir más fácilmente—. ¡¿Qué está pasando?

Pansy y Draco a su vez explotaron la pared cuando las luces se volvían a encender. Krum se dirigió al subsuelo a ayudar a los otros. Fue él quien sacó de encima al guardia que sostenía a Ron y lo dejó inconsciente por un momento. Mientras tanto Lavender y Fleur corrían advertidas de que la policía estaría por llegar. Pansy, Draco y ellas dos subieron a la Van y Neville se puso en marcha por orden de Dumbledore. Las dos muchachas de todas maneras habían logrado sacar el dinero.

—¿Y Ron? —preguntó, gritando como un loco, George.

—Se quedó con Viktor asegurándose de desfigurar la cara de alguno de esos aguafiestas —informó Lavender.

—¡Pego tenemos que volveg pog ellos! —dijo Fleur descolocada y con la respiración agitada.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Draco—. ¡Salió bastante mejor de lo esperado!

—Abuelo, ¿puedes hacerte cargo? —preguntó con preocupación Neville.

—Estoy en eso.

—¡Por favor, vuelvan al cuartel! —pidió Ron a sus compañeros a la vez que le partía la cabeza al mismo guardia gordo con el que había forcejeado, con un palo de madera que antes había funcionado como pata de una lujosa silla. Todos habían usado correctamente guantes para evitar dejar huellas—. Podemos arreglarnos solos. Aseguren el dinero.

Viktor Krum era verdaderamente un principiante, pero sabía perfectamente cómo noquear a un par de oficiales de la ley. El muchacho ayudó a Ron pero se puso tieso cuando escuchó una voz superior que le congeló la sangre. Eran policías y un megáfono.

—Escucha, si salimos por el ducto no pasará nada malo —comentó Ron mientras sacaba la tapa de aluminio del suelo—. Estarán adentro en un instante, por favor, entra.

—Pero… —No tuvo tiempo, Ron lo empujó dentro y él cayó un metro más abajo mojándose hasta las rodillas con agua del ducto.

—¿Ves? Era sencillo… —aseguró Ron bajando pacíficamente por las escaleras de metal y fijando la tapa. Krum le echó una mirada furiosa. Ron sacó de su cinturón un destornillador y también la linterna. Se la pasó a Krum para que lo alumbrara y comenzó a asegurar la tapa.

—¿En dónde están? —escucharon que preguntaba el abuelo.

—Si el plano era correcto, hacia la izquierda iremos a parar al sur, derecha norte. Elegimos el norte. Nos pueden pasar a buscar a cuatrocientos metros de aquí. O mejor dicho, a la cuarta salida hacia la calle.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo al otro lado. Ronald se soltó de la escalera de improviso, totalmente alarmado. Miró hacia arriba; estaban abriendo la tapa.

—Corre, Viktor. Hacia el norte. ¡Corre, yo los distraigo! —dijo Ron obligándolo. Él lo miró con agradecimiento y se fue corriendo rápidamente por uno de los bordes para no pasar por el agua. Ron marcó rápidamente el número de Harry y éste lo atendió con una reprimenda.

—Salió todo para el culo —dijo Harry que estaba en su auto casi llegando a la escena—. Hermione también está en camino.

—Escucha, me están siguiendo de cerca. No sé bien a donde voy, Harry. Pero quiero que ayudes a Viktor. Él saldrá a unas cuadras del Banco, para el norte. Yo voy hacia el otro lado.

—Está bien, ya sabes que tienes que estar tranquilo, Ron —contestó al otro lado con la voz agitada—. Ya llegué, y Hermione se está acercando a mí y…

—¡Ronald! Sé que eres tú, dime en dónde estás… —preguntó Hermione que había arrebatado el teléfono de Harry tras verlo bajar de su auto.

—¡Hermione, no interfieras en esto! —dijo murmurando bajo y agitado por correr. Otra voz se escuchó a lo lejos—. ¡Alto, deténgase!

—¡Dios mío, Ronald! ¡Corre! —apremió Hermione repentinamente—. No te quiero ver preso, oíste.

Ronald se rió socarronamente de ella mientras subía con cierta dificultad para salir del ducto de una vez por todas. Usó la visión nocturna y con la punta del destornillador forzó la tapa. Cuando estaba por salir del todo, alguien lo tironeó de la pierna. Él no lo pensó y dio una patada hacia atrás. Podría haberle roto la nariz al tipo porque no volvió a oír sus llamados. Salió por completo al exterior. La calle estaba oscura, hacía frío y no había un alma. Se escuchaban a cierta distancia las sirenas de los autos patrulla. Se guardó el aparato de visión nocturna y luego de comprobar que el auricular se había estropeado también lo metió en la mochila junto con sus herramientas, el pasamontañas y su cinturón pesado, pero no se quitó los guantes. Se colocó un buzo blanco encima de su ropa oscura para aparentar ser otra persona, por si acaso, y corrió calle abajo. Alejándose rápidamente de las luces y el ruido, rompió con su codo el cristal de un auto y lo hizo funcionar en cuestión de minutos. Hermione seguía histérica gritándole por el celular pero él ya ni la escuchaba. Estaba arrancando el reciente auto robado para regresar al cuartel. Cuando una patrulla fue visible y tapó su camino.

—¡Carajo! —gritó volanteando y girándose para escapar.

—¿¡Ronald, robaste un auto! ¡Ernie te está persiguiendo, sabes que nosotros nos enteramos rápido de estas cosas!

—¿Quién demonios es Ernie? ¡Déjame en paz, estoy trabajando! —aseguró mientras sonreía tras volver a esquivar al coche—. Si me disculpas, tengo otra llamada en línea. ¡Aguárdame!

—¡Ron! ¿En dónde estás? —le preguntó de improviso Neville—. Ya dejé a todos en el cuartel, estoy con Pansy dando vueltas por todos lados. ¡Viktor no apareció!

—¡Ay, qué idiota es! —exclamó fastidiado—. ¿En dónde se habrá metido? Tengo una patrulla siguiéndome… Oh no, ahora son dos y creo que sé quién es la otra. Busca a Krum como sea. Le dije a Harry que lo ayude, pero seguramente lo solicitan allá esos idiotas policías…

—¡Diablos! A nosotros nos están persiguiendo ahora mismo. Informaron del robo de una Van Express, seguramente aunque su apariencia cambió bastante saben que es sospechosa —comentó Neville que era un especialista en escapar de las persecuciones—. Voy por Viktor, ya me está contactando de nuevo. ¿No tienes más señal?

—Se me rompió esa mierda de aparto. Sólo uso el teléfono. No te preocupes por mí. Ve por Krum —pidió Ron y cortó la llamada—. ¡Hermione, cielo! ¿Por qué eres tan persistente? ¿Qué haces allí atrás? —preguntó Ron, viéndola por el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Basta con esto, Ron! —dijo con fastidio, aferrada al volante— Vas a matarte un día.

—Seguramente, todos morimos algún día, mujer. ¿¡Quieres decirle a ese Ernie que es un idiota y que aprenda a conducir!

—Por supuesto, se lo diré. Tengo cita con él mañana en la noche —dijo tranquilamente Hermione.

—Voy a matarlo —aseguró Ron abrochándose el cinturón y pisando el freno.

El coche de Ernie se lo llevó por delante y quedó sin medio para golpes y saliendo humo por todas partes. El choque impulsó a Ron hacia adelante pero se sostuvo bien. Ernie salió del auto desorientado y cayó al suelo desmayado. Hermione también frenó y se bajó del auto, comprobó los signos vitales de su compañero, lo movió para que quedara de costado en posición de recupero y avisó a Lupin del accidente y que ella perseguiría al sospechoso que ahora andaba a pie. Ron se subió inmediatamente al coche de Hermione. Se sintió apenas mareado pero estaba bien y sonriendo mientras Hermione volvía a ponerse en marcha con una cara de reprobación y diversión a la vez.

—Estuviste mal.

—Lo sé.

—Podrían haber muerto.

—Lo sé —repitió Ron que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su esposa hacia cualquier sitio alejado y fuera de peligro.

Viktor fue interceptado por la Van justo al pasar por una esquina bien patrullada. El coche que estaba en persecución fue escoltado por otros dos. A la cabeza iba el oficial Slughorn, el otro coche era de Harry y había un tercero desconocido. Viktor subió al mejor estilo, Weasley y junto con Pansy pensaron en la forma de deshacerse de los policías sin tener que dejarlo todo a manos de Nev. El muchacho manejaba maniobrando de la mejor manera, pero se estaba complicando siendo uno contra tres.

Pansy encontró un par de botellas en el suelo y Viktor cruzó una mirada con ella. Se sonrieron mutuamente al tener los dos la misma bizarra idea. Se colocaron nuevamente la protección en el rostro y abrieron las puertas traseras. Ambos agarraron las botellas vacías y las lanzaron con fuerza a la acera. El vidrio se fragmentó en mil pedazos y de esa callejera forma, las gomas del auto que iba a la cabeza se pincharon con facilidad y las otras dos patrullas frenaron a tiempo. Neville vitoreó la movida con una carcajada y los dos jóvenes cerraron las puertas para perderse en otra calle mientras Slughorn se bajaba e intentaba disparar contra las ruedas de los contrarios, aunque sin éxito alguno.

—¡Qué enfermos están! ¡Todos están locos, en serio! —aseguró Cormac por la conexión cuando Neville avisó de su última jugada.

Fleur se paseaba por el cuartel de un lado a otro, con su cigarrillo encendido y sus nervios a flor de piel. Verdaderamente esperaba sentirse relajada a partir de saber que todos estaban bien, pero hasta no verlos llegar a salgo no se sentiría tranquila. Se escucharon las puertas de un vehículo cerrarse. Eran ya las tres de la madrugada. El vehículo arrancó nuevamente y se fue arando. Unos pasos se aproximaron y por la puerta cruzó Pansy con una sonrisa traviesa, chocó una mano con George y otra con Cormac y luego se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, plantándole un beso.

—Nev fue a deshacerse de la camioneta… —comentó mirando seriamente al abuelo. Krum cruzó la habitación también sonriendo y Fleur lo miró atenta—. ¡Y este novato estuvo genial!

Krum sonrió más al ver la aceptación de todos pero se quedó congelado cuando Fleur se acercó y sin predecirlo lo abrazó con fuerza. El silencio de expectación se repartió por la habitación hasta que alguien muy sabio lo rompió.

—¿Café? —preguntó Albus Dumbledore desde su sofá.


	28. Adrenalina

_Disclaimer: Los personajes del presente fanfiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**N/A: **_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar! =) una alegría saber que andan ahí! Besos._

* * *

><p><strong>28<strong>

**Adrenalina.**

Ciertamente, no estaban en verano ni había tampoco ningún cambio drástico en la fría temperatura de Londres pero, aún así, Lupin transpiraba más que nunca. Un atraco exitoso en el banco Central, algunos oficiales heridos y la más importante de ellos desaparecida, hacían que sus nervios estuvieran a flor de piel. Todo era un terrible caos, los vecinos se habían acercado al lugar seguramente por los gritos y el ruido de los patrulleros, por lo que Remus caminaba de un lado a otro, desordenándose el cabello frenéticamente con las manos en cada paso que daba, mientras intentaba planear su siguiente movimiento, pero le estaba costando pensar con claridad, ya que tenía al gerente del banco pisándole los talones mientras profería toda clase de insultos y lamentos.

Intentó por cuarta vez comunicarse con Granger pero ésta seguía sin atender el dichoso celular. Maldijo entre dientes y luego de guardar el aparato con violencia en uno de sus bolsillos, llamó a los gritos a uno de los oficiales que, en ese momento, intentaba sin éxito evadir a las molestas preguntas de una de las tediosas amarillistas que parecían vivir sólo para fastidiarles la vida.

—¡Mundungus, trae tu maldito trasero aquí de inmediato!

Mundungus Fletcher era para Lupin, la vergüenza de la policía de Londres. Nunca había podido resolver un caso por su cuenta ni era hábil en las calles y para colmo de males, era más bien famoso como el policía más corrupto de la ciudad. Remus nunca había podido atraparlo con las manos en la masa aunque era una de las cosas que más deseaba, ya que quitárselo de encima supondría algo más bien positivo para el departamento, como quitar la hierba mala del jardín. Solía pasarse las horas de oficina detrás de alguna muchacha y sus compañeros de trabajo siempre lo saludaban guiñándole un ojo, a modo de burla por su mala fama.

—Dígame, señor —su rostro denotaba miedo por lo que fuera a ordenarle su superior y eso lo hacía aún más patético y desagradable a los ojos de él.

—¿Qué diablos le has dicho a esa mujer? —curioseó, antes de informarle la razón por la que lo había llamado.

—Nada importante señor, sólo que no sabíamos nada del paradero de los… —Mundungus dejó de hablar cuando notó que el rostro de su jefe comenzaba a endurecerse y sus ojos brillaban de rabia— Lo siento jefe, sabe cómo es de testaruda esa Tonks, nunca acepta un no por respuesta.

—Fletcher… Como siempre, has dejado mal parada a la policía —apretó los puños intentando serenarse, aunque la situación no se lo hacía nada fácil. Después de todo, ese inútil era el único oficial que le quedaba disponible—. Ernie está herido, he mandado a uno de mis hombres a buscarlo y los que perseguían al resto están fuera de juego también. No se dónde demonios está Potter y lo último que supe de Granger es que perseguía a uno de los sospechosos, aunque no ha vuelto a reportarse y temo que algo pueda haberle sucedido. Quiero que vayas a buscarla y la traigas de vuelta. —Mundungus abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Remus tuvo que contenerse nuevamente para no golpearlo— ¡Es una orden!

—Sí… Sí señor.

—Maldición… —masculló, observando nuevamente su celular y arrojándolo luego al asiento trasero —. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

—Cariño, creo que estás muy tensa —opinó el pelirrojo, con voz calmada y acariciando suavemente su rodilla. Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina y quitó la mano de su marido mientras replicaba entre dientes:

—¿Tensa dices? ¡Mi jefe me ha llamado cuatro veces! ¡¿Cómo explicaré esto? ¡Estoy ayudándote! Estoy ayudándote a ti, que eres un ladrón… —el rostro de la castaña empalideció de pronto y Ron se preocupó cuando notó que su esposa tenía la mirada perdida.

—Cariño…

—Estoy ayudando a un ladrón…

—Hermione…

—Estoy quebrando la ley…

—No es así, estás salvándome a mí, tu marido, el hombre que amas… ¿Hermione?, ¿mi amor? —La castaña no contestaba y Ron comenzaba a preocuparse—. Creo que lo mejor será buscar un lugar para que podamos relajarnos y hablar de esto tranquilos, estás un poco…

—Mundungus.

—¿Cómo dices? —Ron temió que su esposa pudiera estar comenzando a perder la razón.

—Mundungus nos sigue… Ron, Mundungus está detrás de nosotros. —El gesto ausente de la castaña había cambiado a uno de temor y luego a uno de ira— ¡Ese bastardo bueno para nada está siguiéndonos!

—¡¿Quién diablos es Mundungus? —Sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para poder mirar hacia atrás y rió con ganas cuando pudo verlo— ¡Ah, es Dung! Ese tipo me ha ayudado muchas veces, aunque debo decir que es más ladrón que yo y toda la banda junta. No te preocupes, cielo, seguramente nos dejará ir.

—¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes? ¡Ese hombre es una escoria, nunca haría nada por su cuenta ni por el bien de la comunidad! ¡Si nos sigue es porque es el único oficial que quedaba disponible y no perderá la oportunidad de atraparnos! ¡¿Sabes lo que significaría para él prenderte a ti y conmigo de cómplice? Será el héroe de la policía y se ganará por fin el respeto de sus compañeros y superiores… ¡Pero no se lo permitiré, ah no señor! —finalizó con seguridad, aumentando considerablemente la velocidad.

Bastaron sólo unos pocos minutos para que aquello se convirtiera en toda una persecución policial. Hermione maniobraba con gran agilidad, esquivando con suma maestría todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Ron estaba entre divertido y temeroso… Ver a su esposa como una posesa huyendo de la ley le resultaba increíblemente sexy, aunque la risita histérica que salía de la boca de su mujer cada vez que lograba descolocar a su perseguidor conseguía asustarlo por momentos. Pero creyó que definitivamente las cosas estaban fuera de control en el momento que llevó la vista al frente y notó que se acercaban al cruce de trenes y que en ese instante comenzaba a bajar la barrera.

—Hermione, cariño, debes frenar… Yo me haré cargo de ese policía —intentaba decir con calma, alternando su mirada entre ella y el cruce de trenes.

—No, Ron, romperemos la barrera y pasaremos, el tren debe estar muy lejos aún. No puedo detenerme porque bajo ninguna circunstancia puede saber que soy yo la que está contigo.

—Hermione… Puedo escuchar el sonido del tren, creo que está cerca —la castaña ni se inmutó por ello y Ron comenzaba a alarmarse—. Cariño, ¡estoy hablando muy en serio!

—Ya cálmate, Ron, doblaré antes —aseguró, observando por el espejo retrovisor—. ¡Ese maldito sigue ahí! Tendré que cruzar la vía para perderlo, es un cobarde, no nos seguirá.

—¡No es cobarde por ello, es razonable! —gritó, cuando el auto se disponía a golpear la barrera y viendo como el tren estaba cada vez más cerca—. ¡DIOS!

—¡DEMONIOS! —maldijo Mundungus, frenando con brusquedad y viendo con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa como el auto fugitivo pasaba a poca distancia de la locomotora.

—¡AAAHHH! —gritaron ambos a todo pulmón, pudiéndoselos oír por sobre la gran bocina del tren.

Se habían salvado de milagro. El auto siguió andando unos metros hasta que doblaron en la primera esquina y siguieron, asegurándose de que ya habían perdido a Mundungus de vista.

—¡Carajo, demonios, maldición! —maldecía el pelirrojo sin parar.

—Ya deja de decir groserías, ¿quieres? —protestó ella, visiblemente excitada por todo aquello —¡Ha sido muy divertido! —agregó, deteniendo el auto en un oscuro descampado.

—¡¿Divertido dices? ¡Estás completamente loca mujer! —ciertamente lo creía pero no pudo evitar comenzar a reír con ella— ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Hermione? —añadió entre carcajadas, haciendo reír más a su esposa.

—¡Oh diablos, siente como va mi corazón! —expuso, tomando la mano de su esposo y colocándola sobre su pecho.

—Eso es por la adrenalina, cielo…

—Puede ser… —opinó, observándolo con un brillo especial en sus ojos. El pecho del pelirrojo se detuvo por un momento cuando la castaña salió de su asiento y se colocó encima de él, añadiendo con voz suave en su oído—. O quizás se deba a que estoy contigo…

—Hermione… Oh Dios… —jadeó, cuando sintió la boca de su mujer comenzar a recorrer su cuello.

Ron Weasley podía soportar todo tipo de daños y torturas, menos aquello que su mujer hacía en su cuerpo en ese momento. Sin poder aguantar un solo segundo más, arremetió hacia su boca, besándola de una forma que la hizo gruñir de placer contra sus labios.

Hermione, complacida por la reacción de él, correspondió al beso con tanta pasión y necesidad como si estuviera moribunda y en la boca de él estuviera la cura. Las manos de la castaña se enredaron en sus rojos cabellos mientras él la tomaba de las caderas y la pegaba más a su cuerpo, para que pudiera sentir mejor su grado de excitación. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió las manos de ella levantándole la remera y acariciando su espalda desnuda, por lo que rompió el beso y la observó con tanta intensidad como si pudieran comunicarse con la mirada. Ella sonrió de lado, con una mirada traviesa y él entendió ese gesto como una aceptación por lo que levantó los brazos para que ella pudiera retirarle la prenda, sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento. Cuando tuvo el torso descubierto, se acercó nuevamente hacia ella y le besó el cuello y el hombro, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa con manos temblorosas por el deseo.

—Te deseo tanto… —gimió ella con voz entrecortada.

No hicieron falta más palabras para que el pelirrojo abriera la puerta con urgencia y pasara a la parte trasera del automóvil. La recostó suavemente sobre el asiento y comenzó a despojarla lentamente de sus ropas, iniciando por el pantalón mientras el corazón de la castaña latía cada vez más rápido. Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando sintió los labios de su marido comenzar a recorrer sus piernas desnudas y sintió que se desmayaría cuando la lengua caliente de él bordeó el encaje de su prenda intima.

Ron sonrió complacido cuando su esposa arqueó ligeramente su espalda y lo tomó fuertemente de la cabeza, invitándolo a que accediera a su intimidad, urgida por más contacto de parte de él. Accedió con gusto a ello, tomando por respuesta un gemido gutural y sintiendo como el cuerpo de su esposa temblaba contra sus labios. Hermione ya había perdido la capacidad de pensar, sólo era capaz de sentir la dulce tortura que el pelirrojo le hacía a su cuerpo, que la llevaba a límites de placer a los que sólo él podía hacerle llegar.

—Ron… Necesito que me tomes ahora, por favor —rogó, entre jadeos.

—Te amo tanto —respondió, quitándose rápidamente sus pantalones y boxers para acceder a ella.

La penetró con suavidad y lentitud mientras se observaban a los ojos e intercambiaban la misma mirada llena de deseo y amor, ese mismo sentimiento que los había acompañado siempre, que los había unido para toda la eternidad, que jamás podrían haber quitado de sus corazones aunque lo hubieran intentado, porque sabían que, aunque la vida los había enfrentado en más de una oportunidad, aunque estaban en diferentes lados de la ley, su amor todo lo superaba.

La necesidad de ambos creció, haciendo que aquellas suaves embestidas se agilizaran, mientras ella enlazaba sus piernas en la cintura de él, sintiéndolo más profundamente y estrechando más aquél contacto, mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda pecosa de su marido.

Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos hasta que Hermione, diciendo una y otra vez su nombre, le clavó fuertemente las uñas en la espalda y enlazó más fuertemente sus piernas a su cintura. Había llegado al éxtasis. Sintió luego como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba y entonces él hizo lo mismo, repitió el nombre de ella una y otra vez, hasta llegar al orgasmo. Sintió como toda su esencia se vertía en el interior del vientre de su esposa y agotado y feliz, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, que subía y bajaba acompasadamente junto a los latidos de su corazón.

—Eso estuvo increíble, cariño —dijo ella, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y sonrió aún más cuando su marido sólo pudo mover su cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

En aquel auto, bajo el cielo estrellado y en el frío y crudo invierno de Londres, dos personas dormían plácidamente, envueltas por el calor de un amor siempre latente, que va más allá de la razón y de las leyes.


	29. Una ley: todos juntos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

_**N/A: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, no olviden que este fic no lo escribí sola. Lo digo nuevamente porque a veces pareciera que me tiran flores a mí solamente, como mencioné al principio de la historia, fue un fic grupal. Gracias!**_

* * *

><p><strong>29<strong>

**Una ley: todos juntos.**

No habían pasado muchas horas desde que habían vuelto al cuartel después de una noche llena de acción y adrenalina. Los zaparrastrosos habían quedado agotados y poco a poco fueron cayendo rendidos en el primer lugar que encontraban a su paso. Cuando pocos quedaban despiertos, llegó Neville con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, como todos, estaba feliz con los resultados obtenidos en el robo. Les comunicó a los presentes que había dejado la Van en unos de los garajes que Sirius tenía a unos kilómetros de la ciudad. Luego se dirigió a uno de los cuartos para dormir.

Pansy abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar unas fuertes carcajadas, seguidas de aplausos y vítores. Tenía el sueño liviano, por lo que hasta el televisor que se encontraba en la cocina a un volumen considerablemente alto, la había despertado. Miró el rostro de quien dormía a su lado, Draco roncaba casi imperceptiblemente, boca abajo. Se giró y tapó más su torso desnudo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en sueños. La morena, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Ya completamente despierta, bajó con el ceño fruncido, para reprender a quién fuera que estuviese en la cocina mirando televisión. Al entrar se encontró con Viktor, que se veía agotado. Pansy con los brazos en jarra y evidente molestia lo miraba, pero él aún no había percibido su presencia y seguía mirando el aparato, con cierto aburrimiento.

—Viktor… ¿Te molestaría poner el volumen en un nivel razonable?

—¡Oh! Lo siento, espero no haberte despertado…No me había dado cuenta —respondió luego de haber dado un respingo al ver a Pansy en la puerta. Hizo lo que ésta le pidió y cambió el canal una y otra vez.

Ella se sirvió un vaso de agua y luego se sentó a su lado. Le preguntó si se encontraba bien, y recibió un "sí, no dormí bien, es todo" por respuesta únicamente. Cuando iba a continuar indagando, él la interrumpió.

—Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Eso me ibas a preguntar? Sólo que el sofá no es muy cómodo y me levanté luego de un par de horas.

—¿Por qué no subes a alguno de los cuartos…?

—No, ya no tengo sueño. —Sus tripas sonaron.

—¿Qué te parece si hago unas pastas caseras? —propuso la morena luego de que el estómago de Viktor suplicara por alimento.

—Sería perfecto. Puedo ayudarte a preparar la salsa, si quieres.

Viktor no terminó de hablar, porque Pansy le había arrojado un delantal luego de ponerse el suyo. Él también se lo colocó y se dispuso a cortar unas cebollas que la morena le había acercado. Mientras tanto ella se llenaba de harina, como era costumbre, al preparar la masa.

Casi había pasado una hora, desde que habían comenzado con aquella tarea. La cocina olía a salsa, el agua estaba a punto para echar la pasta, y Viktor, ponía la mesa. Sería mejor despertar al resto y así, en pocos minutos, disfrutar del almuerzo todos juntos.

—¿Dónde está Gon? —preguntó Fleur, luego de ayudar a Pansy a servir el almuerzo a los hombres, que parecían famélicos de hambre.

—No volvió anoche —comentó George.

—Estaba envuelto en una persecución cuando yo me comuniqué con él por última vez.

—Tal vez esté con Hermione —acotó Cormac mientras codeaba con picardía a George que estaba sentado a su lado.

Viktor tomó su móvil y llamó al pelirrojo. Éste atendió después del intento número tres de Viktor.

—_¿Qué sucede? _—preguntó adormilado.

—¡Oye! ¿Dónde estás? Estamos todos en el cuartel comiendo unas pastas deliciosas. ¡Faltas tú, es la ley!

—_¿Comiendo? ¿Pastas? Bien, estaremos allí en unos momentos _—ambos cortaron.

Unos veinte minutos después, Ron ingresaba al cuartel general, acompañado de su castaña esposa. Bajaron a la cocina y se encontraron a todos muy animados, comiendo.

Ron los saludo a todos en general y antes de sentarse junto al abuelo, tiró sobre la mesa un ejemplar del periódico de ese día. Varias manos lucharon por agarrarlo, pero George salió victorioso y empezó a ojearlo con rapidez.

—¡Una página completa! —gritó de repente— "Gran robo en el Banco Central" —citó el título—. Esto va a ponerse bueno…

Durante la siguiente media hora, estuvieron leyendo la noticia del periódico, citando algunas partes, y recordando otras. Como era de esperarse, quienes habían efectuado el robo, habían escapado y no habían podido ser identificados, la suma de dinero que habían sacado era enorme, y la policía, tenía planes de comenzar con un operativo exhaustivo que daría con los infractores, según ellos.

—"_El conductor, de una gran destreza, pudo escapar casi sin dificultades…" —_leía en voz alta George—. Mira Nev, serás uno de los conductores delictivos más famoso del mundo. Bueno, de seguro todos somos famosos en estos momentos. Los periódicos y noticieros del mundo deben estar hablando de esto.

Entre tanto alboroto, no se habían dado cuenta que la hora pasaba y rápido, cuando vieron el cielo y miraron sus relojes no podían creer que ya fueran las cuatro de la tarde. Luego de haber terminado de comer habían decidido sentarse en el salón, para estar más cómodos.

Pansy fue a preparar café y Hermione se ofreció a ayudarla, caminó a la cocina, la morena no pudo dejar de reparar en la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la castaña, desde que habían llegado junto a Ron, y no había desaparecido en toda la tarde. Hermione se sintió observada, miró a Pansy y sonrió más, si eso era aún posible. Evitó hacer algún comentario sobre eso, y la morena decidió sacar conversación por otro lado.

—Sinceramente me parece raro que estés aquí… No lo tomes a mal, por favor. Sólo que creía que eras más… no encuentro las palabras justas…

—¿Seria? ¿Recta? ¿Amante de la ley? —preguntó la castaña aún sonriente.

—Algo así.

—Creo que, cuando realmente amas algo o a alguien, no hay forma de que renuncies a ello, aunque no sea lo correcto. Sé que la idea de no obedecer las normas no me gusta demasiado, pero a veces hay que arriesgarse. Créeme que a veces tiene sus frutos, y vale la pena —Recordó la noche que había pasado… Y todo por quebrantar la ley ayudando a un ladrón.

Hermione sirvió el líquido en las tazas, mientras Pansy las iba llevando en tandas. En el salón el resto recordaban momentos de la noche anterior. Parecía que las estaban viviendo en ese mismo instante. Hermione se sentó sobre el regazo de Ron, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y ambos escuchaban atentamente a Fleur.

—Estábamos guagdando la plata en los bolsos con Gon, cuando ese agente de segugidad nos tomó pog sogpgesa, tomó a Gon, y yo no sabía que haceg, si huig con el dinego o ayudaglo, y Lav me dejó sogda con un gito que se debe habeg escuchado en todo Londges y algrededoges. En ese momento llegó Kgum, y dejó al guagdia inconsciente en un abrig y cegag de ojos.

—Qué bien se sintió cuando subimos a la Van —comentó Lavender—. Y encima, nos habíamos hecho con el dinero…

—Igual admitamos que un poco nos desesperó el hecho de que no vinieran con ustedes Ron y Viktor.

—Es verdad, Nev —Esta vez quien tomó la palabra fue George—. Tenían a toda la policía tras ustedes, pero aun así se las ingeniaron para salir.

—El abuelo tuvo mucho que ver con el éxito de este robo —convino Ron.

—Fue mérito de todos, Ronald —dijo el aludido con su inseparable compañera, la pipa, en su mano—. Fue un gran trabajo de equipo.

—Y ¿dónde te habías metido tú, Ron? —quiso saber Cormac. Ron y Hermione se miraron un instante.

—¿Yo? En medio de una persecución, ¿en dónde más sino?

Todos rieron, Ron y Hermione tomaron sus abrigos y se despidieron del resto. Salieron a la calle, en donde el cielo ya estaba oscuro y cientos de puntos blancos brillaban en él. El ladrón abrazó a la policía y juntos caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que Ron la besó sin apuro, la miró a los ojos, le acomodó un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja y se despidió de ella. Dobló en la esquina y se perdió en la oscuridad de una calle poco iluminada. Hermione caminó unos metros y se subió a su coche patrulla. Revisó su móvil que había quedado en el auto y vio que tenía nueve llamadas perdidas de su jefe. Apagó el móvil. Debería dar muchas explicaciones, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en ello en ese momento. Puso en marcha el auto, encendió las luces y manejó hasta su casa.

Con certeza, cuando a la mañana siguiente pusiera un solo pie en su despacho, una lluvia de preguntas la atosigarían. Ya se las ingeniaría para poder explicar su día entero de ausencia. Sabía que a veces romper las reglas traía sus recompensas, y no era la única que las obtendría. Tenía en claro que amaba a un ladrón, que al mejor estilo Robin Hood, infringía la ley por una verdadera y noble razón. Y sin duda, ese era un hecho que le hacía amarlo un poco más.


	30. Papá Harry

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes, a mí no me jodan (?)_

**_N/A: Sólo restas unas pocas escenas más para que termine el fic, las tengo listas, por supuesto, así que voy subiendo todo, espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por leerla! y si la comentan al final, sería buenísimo saber qué les pareció el fic globalmente... Ya subo las escenas que faltan! Besos y gracias por acompañarme, fui lectora junto a ustedes esta vez... _**

* * *

><p><strong>30<strong>

**Papá Harry.**

Harry se encontraba adormecido en un cuarto de hotel. Era domingo, sabía que Ron y los demás estarían reunidos juntos, pero él estaba bastante melancólico como para ir hacia allí. Tenía unas llamadas perdidas de su jefe, de un compañero y nuevamente de su jefe. Lupin se extrañó de no verlo en la oficina un domingo luego de semejante robo. Igualmente no estaba tan enojado como lo estaba con Hermione. Harry no soportaba su situación, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Ginny, ella no lo llamaba y él había decidido darle aire; consejos que tomaba de Hermione. Estaba completamente dormido aunque ya pasaban de las doce del mediodía, cuando de soñar algo hermoso, lo despertó una realidad parecida y se sobresaltó tomando el teléfono para ver quién era esta vez. El aparato reconocía la llamada como _"Ginny llamando_". Carraspeó un poco y se apresuró a atender.

—Hola —saludó tratando de sonar normal. Su corazón le latía aceleradamente.

—_Hola, Harry_. —Su voz sonó tierna como una caricia— _Llamaba porque me gustaría verte, ¿puedes venir a casa?_

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y buscando rápido su ropa.

—_Sí, quiero hablar contigo ahora. ¿Estás ocupado?_

—No, para ti nunca estoy ocupado —dijo con total sinceridad y se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado.

—_Te espero, entonces. No tardes._

Ginny cortó sin despedirse y él sonrió pensando que las cosas podrían cambiar. No sabría qué significaría eso de _"¿puedes venir a casa?", _quizá lo estaba incluyendo porque quería que volviera a vivir con ella. Sintió esperanza pero dejó aquellos pensamientos para después, y se alistó completamente para salir.

Ginny se sentía nerviosa, había tardado días en tomar esa decisión. Estaba consciente de que lo que tenía que decirle a Harry era muy importante y bastante incómodo si estaban peleados, pero no le parecía que se fuera a enojar o algo por el estilo. No estaba en la naturaleza de aquel hombre que amaba con todo su ser. Se preparó un té para tener algo que hacer, aunque en verdad no tenía intenciones de tomarlo. El timbre sonó diez minutos después aproximadamente y Ginny se pasó una mano por la frente secándose un sudor inexistente, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Harry se quedó paralizado por un momento. Se veía tan bella que creía sentirse afortunado de seguir casado con ella. Un brillo iluminaba sus marrones ojos que extrañamente se humedecieron, amagó una sonrisa por salir, pero ella la rechazó y se corrió a un lado para dejar pasar a su marido. Todavía seguía sentida con él, pero no podía más con aquella nefasta situación.

En silencio, Ginny caminó hacia la cocina y le dio la espalda a él mientras preparaba té. Harry se acercó, habiendo cerrado la puerta y se desacomodó con nerviosismo el azabache cabello.

—¿Quieres un té? —preguntó la pelirroja sin voltearse a verlo.

—No, gracias. Ginny… —comenzó a hablar, acercándose a ella para poder verla a la cara—, ¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Ya te he dicho, tenemos que hablar —contestó ella y se giró para apoyar la taza en la mesa. Luego se sentó y lo miró seriamente—, será mejor que te sientes.

Por su cara pasó un rubor inhabitual y Harry no pudo evitar notarlo. Le parecía perfecta por donde la mirara, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar tanto en esas cosas mientras su mirada lo afectaba demasiado, ya que creía que no era algo bueno lo que debía decirle. Pero se equivocó. Inmediatamente luego de sentarse, Ginny soltó la bomba.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo.

Harry, que estaba cruzado de brazos, se quedó quieto sin hacer muecas ni expresiones. De a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos por la impresión, y comprendió al fin por qué la seriedad del asunto. Iba a pronunciar palabra cuando Ginny acercó un poco la silla a él y tapó su boca delicadamente con un par de dedos… Fue como un mimo. Dibujó abstraída el contorno de sus rozados labios y despacio una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, aunque sonrió.

—No quiero que peleemos más. Estar juntos siempre fue una bendición, y por más que hayas mentido, no lo hiciste con mala intención, y aunque tarde, lo has sabido reconocer. Te extraño, Harry, y ahora te necesito más que nunca a mi lado —dijo muerta de miedo por la reacción que pudiera tener Harry.

El joven se quedó sin saber realmente qué decir, estaba conmovido, enternecido. También se contagió del llanto feliz de su mujer, pero no supo cómo encarar la situación. ¿Un hijo? Era demasiado… Pero era perfecto, y cuando el niño o niña naciera y fuera suficientemente grande para entender, le haría saber que estaba agradecido porque gracias a él o ella, Ginny había vuelto a quererlo, había vuelto a buscar la forma de estar con él.

La siguió mirando con toda dulzura característica en él y entonces ella supo que había decidido lo correcto. Harry se acercó y le unió sus labios en un beso tranquilo, lleno de amor, pero sin apresurarse a nada. Le acarició las mejillas al tiempo de separarse y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, tomando el aire pacífico que se respiraba en el ambiente que generaban los dos juntos. Deslizó una mano por su cintura y la apoyó por debajo de su ombligo, entonces sonrió y se separó para mirarla al completo.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz de esta Tierra, mi amor —confesó derramando una lagrimita escurridiza mientras se paraba y la obligaba a lo mismo, abrazándola efusivamente y llenándola de besos hasta provocarle un deseo irrefrenable.

La pelirroja sonrió y se dejó besar por Harry, que no tuvo objeción a la hora de quedarse allí todo el día, y también la noche, sintiéndola cerca. Quedaron firmemente reconciliados, y por efecto de ansiedad por compartir su dicha, estuvieron de acuerdo en armar una cena al día siguiente, en casa de los Weasley padres.


	31. ¿Sirius Black?

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes, a mí no me jodan (?)_

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>

**¿Sirius Black?**

Como imaginaba, su jefe estaba furioso y cargado de sangre en las mejillas. Lo veía gritar a todo el mundo que pasara. Ella se encontró con Tonks en la planta baja y subieron juntas, pero por consejo de la joven, decidió seguirla en un juego bastante tonto. Hermione iba agachada, andando en cuatro, valiéndose de sus manos, mientras la del cabello de un color no muy bien definido, la guiaba en aquella locura. Repentinamente, vieron a Lupin paseándose por el corredor que llevaba a las oficinas, como un perro guardián. Seguramente, esperaba que llegara Hermione para poder caerle con reproches. La castaña se escondió detrás de un mostrador y observó cómo Tonks, que no era para nada disimulada, le salía al paso para distraerlo mientras ella intentaba llegar a su oficina sin ser interceptada. Pero Remus no era tan idiota como para caer en aquello, no la había visto pero sabía que la fotógrafa estaba confabulada con su mejor detective, lo podía presentir. Hermione corrió un último tramo mientras Nymphadora gesticulaba con las manos abiertamente tratando de llamar la atención de su jefe. Remus intentó virar hacia la puerta de la oficina de Hermione, pero involuntariamente se volvió —porque Tonks jaló de su brazo con fuerza—, y se vio atrapado por unos suaves labios que parecían querer dejarlo sin aire por momentos. Apartó bruscamente a la muchacha y la miró azorado, esperando meterle miedo, sin embargo la chica sonrió descaradamente y se retiró a la oficina de Luna, ante la mirada de unos cuantos oficiales que reían por lo bajo. Lupin meneó la cabeza con cierta confusión y se volteó a ver con más tranquilidad la puerta que llevaba a la oficial desaparecida el anterior día. Golpeó dos veces y entró sin esperar el permiso. Hermione llevaba una sonrisa que pretendía ser de inocencia, y estaba sentada tras su escritorio. Todo parecía ordenado, poco inusual allí. Lupin resopló y no dijo nada hasta que se sentó al otro lado y la miró fijamente.

—Te he admitido muchas fallas últimamente, Hermione. Si no consigues ponerte de parte de la ley, entonces vas a tener que irte —aseguró totalmente serio, aunque realmente no le hacía gracia que ella justamente los abandonara—. Hoy no quiero excusas. El daño ya está hecho.

—Yo, sólo… —Lupin alzó una mano para detenerla.

—Volvamos a trabajar. Ya pasó lo del robo y no quiero hablar más del tema, designé a un grupo para que siga el caso de cerca. Tú ahora mismo tienes otro trabajo, será del aburrido y sofocante; lo que no te gusta hacer es quedarte aquí encerrada, pues eso harás —La miró con censura y continuó—. Atrapamos a un jefe de mafia, Sirius Black, pero no sé por qué lo veo inocente aunque las pruebas lo acusen. El tipo vendía drogas y mucho alcohol a menores de edad en uno de sus bares famosos. Necesito que sigas el tema del papeleo, que le tomes declaración y que, por favor, averigües las cosas sin meterte en problemas.

—Lo haré —dijo Hermione sin rodeos. Lupin la observó paciente mientras ella tecleaba en su computador anotando los datos básicos para empezar con su análisis. Luego se fue al ver que ella se defendía de él con su mejor arma: las respuestas inmediatas, ser aplicada, responsable y disciplinada, porque en ese momento le convenía serlo.

Trabajó incansablemente por dos horas completas, sin dejar de escribir todo lo que sabía. Tomó declaración a Sirius y le pareció ciertamente familiar. El hombre claramente podía ser inocente. En el instante en que Hermione volvía a su despacho habiendo escudriñado un poco más sobre su nuevo caso, Harry se hizo presente con una cara de fastidio y resoplando, pero se lo veía bien. Llevaba unos documentos entre manos.

—¿También a ti te tortura con papeleo de oficina? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba tras haberla saludado.

—Sí, bueno. Es algo inevitable, pero mi caso no es finalmente tan aburrido… —comentó Hermione hojeando sus informes—. Te ves bastante cansado, ¿estás bien, no?

—Estoy feliz, pero cansado —admitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Ginny me dijo que tú lo sabes, así que no tengo mucho que contarte… Y por cierto, me perdonó.

Hermione no pudo evitar la humedad excesiva de sus ojos y abrazó a Harry con mucho cariño. Se sintió feliz por él, por los Potter al completo. Seguramente Molly se pondría a llorar emocionada y haría un gran banquete para toda la familia en honor a ellos. Sin embargo, Harry mencionó que se reunirían hoy en lo de los Weasley para contar la noticia, pero que todo era muy improvisado, y que esperaba verlos a ella y a Ron allí. Luego de recuperar su amistad por completo tras esa debilidad que Hermione tenía por su mejor amigo, Harry le dijo que la vería luego del trabajo para la cena con la familia, y se quiso volver para su oficina, pero Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa con una pregunta.

—¿Has oído algo de Sirius Black? —interrogó tratando de pensar el por qué le sonaba tan conocido.

—Creo que… es el tipo de los bares, el anfitrión. Recuerdo que cuando éramos más jóvenes, nos juntábamos Ginny, Ron, tú y yo en una de las habitaciones de la casa y aparecían Fred y George con una sonrisa estúpida diciendo que asistirían a unas fiestas que daba el hombre. De todas formas, sabes que no lo conocí, pero era conocido de mi padre, es familia lejana de Draco, por eso Grimmauld Place siempre la llamamos, "casa de los Black" y hasta creo haber oído que Fleur lo conoce… —explicó Harry recordando cada vez que ese nombre había aparecido en su vida. Se rascó la barbilla abstraído en sus ideas y luego miró a Hermione que estaba mirándolo con ojos sorprendidos—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Sirius Black está preso por ser jefe de una mafia, y parece que clausuraron sus bares, en especial uno. Ya recuerdo cuál es… El que frecuentaba Fred Weasley. Tengo el caso, Harry —musitó Hermione queriendo entender sus propias deducciones mentales.

—Guau, ¿en serio? Y pensar que la casa Black me pertenecía. Ese hombre se la había jugado a mi padre en una apuesta. Cuando papá la ganó, decidió que no la quería usar y que me la daría. Pero conocí a Draco, a él por sangre le pertenecía y no me quise meter en eso. Simplemente se la cedí —confesó Harry, y abriendo la puerta hizo un amago de irse pero se volvió—. Siempre puedes preguntarle a Fleur, no importa de dónde venga la fuente de información, cuando se trata de usar el método de detectives.

Le sonrió con confianza y cerró la puerta con energía dejando a la castaña pasmada y pensativa.


	32. Tras las rejas

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes, a mí no me jodan (?)_

* * *

><p><strong>32<strong>

**Tras las rejas. **

Su celular vibraba ruidosamente sobre su mesa de noche; Ron se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, dándose una rápida ducha antes de presentarse en el lavadero de autos. Cerró el grifo, y el ruido del agua cesó casi en ese instante, tomó una toalla, se frotó el pelo para escurrirlo un poco y luego se colocó la toalla en la cintura. Cuando abrió la puerta, recién escuchó la vibración del teléfono. Lo tomó y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Hermione. Había olvidado quitar el modo silencio del celular y probablemente la castaña hacía varios minutos que se quería comunicar con él. De inmediato la llamó.

Fue una conversación corta. Ella le dijo que le habían asignado un nuevo caso. Se sorprendió al escuchar que Sirius Black estaba preso, y se ofreció a ayudar a su mujer investigando un poco.

Entró en el cuartel general, no había nadie a la vista. Sabía que Draco en ese horario estaría en el lavadero, y el resto de sus amigos probablemente también, alguien debía lavar los coches. Escuchó la inconfundible voz de Fleur, venía de la cocina. Parecía que discutía con alguien a juzgar por el elevado tono de voz. Bajó las escaleras y estaba por entrar a la cocina, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta al escuchar la voz de Viktor.

—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir a fumar a otro sitio, entonces?

—Puedo, pego no lo voy a haceg pog habeg sido tan gosego conmigo —sentenció la rubia.

—¿Grosero? —preguntó totalmente sorprendido, se acercó a ella que estaba apoyada sobre la mesada, fumando compulsivamente su tercer cigarrillo—. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no fumes dentro de la casa, o que por lo menos lo hagas cerca de una venta abierta. ¿Eso es ser grosero?

—Lo son tus modos.

—Te lo he pedido bien. Además no es sólo que me moleste el humo, me molesta que no te des cuenta que te estás matando lentamente —Fleur rodó los ojos ante el comentario—. Bien, no tiene caso hablar contigo —se giró dispuesto para irse, pero Fleur le habló.

—No entiendo pog qué te pgeocupas tanto.

Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, intentando descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Krum se acercó unos pasos quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Tienes razón, no sé para qué me preocupo.

El cálido aliento de él le acarició el rostro y unas ganas incontrolables de besarlo se apoderaron de ella. Sin entender cómo había llegado esa idea a su mente, y antes de que él se alejara, lo atrajo hacia ella, tirándole del cuello de la camiseta y lo besó sin más. Él entreabrió los labios, para profundizar aquel beso que lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, pero ante aquel acto, ella se apartó. Viktor la interrogó con la mirada, pero ella prendió su cuarto cigarro evitando cualquier cruce de miradas.

Ron entró en ese mismo momento, temía que se estuvieran ahorcando el uno al otro cuando dejaron de discutir. Por el contrario, los encontró parados uno frente al otro, a una distancia escasa y poco frecuente entre ellos. Carraspeó y ambos lo miraron.

—Al final no resultamos ser tan diferentes —aseguró el moreno, dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo a esperar la respuesta de Fleur cuando ésta abrió la boca. Sin embargo, se limitó a acortar aún más la distancia, y cuando estaba lo sufrientemente cerca como para rozar su nariz con la de él, exhaló el humo que estaba alojado en sus pulmones. Viktor evitó toser, y ceñudo a más no poder abandonó la habitación saludando con un gesto de la cabeza a Ron.

—¿Qué ha sido todo esto? —preguntó Ron totalmente intrigado.

—Nada impogtante, Gon. Metiéndose en mi vida como siempge.

El pelirrojo obvió hacer cualquier comentario y se limitó a hacer lo que le había prometido a su mujer: obtener información.

Le preguntó a Fleur qué sabía sobre Sirius, aquel hombre al que ella cariñosamente llamaba tío, quién le había enseñado gran parte de las cosas que sabía. Extrañada por la pregunta, le confesó que hacía varios días que no tenía noticias suyas.

—Está detenido.

—¿Cómo? ¡No puede seg! ¿Lo han pillado haciendo algo?

—Lo detuvieron por venta de drogas y alcohol a menores. Aparentemente lo hacía en sus bares.

—¡Eso no puede seg, Gon! Te asegugo que esa infogmación es equívoca.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco creo que él tenga nada que ver con esto. Pero tal vez alguien le tendió una trampa. Así que necesito información, Fleur.

Hablaron por varios minutos, pero no lograron sacar mucho en claro, parecía que alguien quería hundir a Sirius, pero todavía no entendían el motivo. Luego se marchó, había quedado con Hermione para encontrarse en la casa de ella.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había conseguido. Cuando le comentó que una forma de tener obtener información para el caso, era contando con la ayuda de Ron, no se esperó jamás que su jefe —después de pensarlo eternos minutos— le diera un "sí" por respuesta. Eso significaba que estaban en tregua, y que por el momento, su marido no iba a ser capturado por hechos anteriores. Sólo restaba contárselo a Ron y que éste le diera su consentimiento.

Fue a la cocina y sacó de la heladera un poco de zumo de naranja, estaba igual de sedienta que un corredor en una maratón, pero ella sólo se la había pasado sentada en su sillón. Estaba por tomar el líquido naranja cuando el vaso resbaló de sus manos, al sentir que la tomaban de la cintura. Ron rio, y Hermione se giró mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. El corazón de ella latía a mil, por el susto provocado.

—Un día voy a estar con el arma en mis manos, y voy terminar disparándote.

—Hola —dijo él haciendo caso omiso a lo que su mujer le decía. Le plantó un beso en los labios y luego, tomándola de la mano, la llevó hasta el living. Ambos se sentaron en los sillones.

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

—Fleur me dijo todo lo que sabía. Ella tampoco cree que Sirius sea culpable.

—Lupin, tampoco lo cree. Sabe que las pruebas son contundentes, pero algo no le cierra. Y hablando de mi jefe, estamos en una tregua.

—¿Tregua? ¿Quiénes? —preguntó confundido Ron.

—El departamento de policía y tú. Por eso mismo ahora vamos a hablar con Lupin, así le informas todo lo que sabes.

—Pero…

—Descuida, Ron —le dijo ella completamente segura—. Debo ir a revisar uno de los locales de Sirius —comentó— me dijo Harry que es el que solían frecuentar los gemelos…

Hermione siguió hablando pero él no la escuchaba. Sabía que ella había usado la palabra "gemelos" para no nombrar a sus hermanos por separado. El nombre de Fred le inundó la mente, pero así de rápido como llegó se esfumó, porque Hermione lo zamarreaba para que pusiera atención.

—El cinturón, Ron. —No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero se encontraba en el coche de Hermione. Hizo lo que su mujer le pidió, y rápidamente salieron con destino al departamento.

Remus Lupin, caminaba de un lado al otro en su despacho, detrás de su escritorio. Delante del mismo, Ron y Hermione seguían con la mirada su ir y venir. Pensaba cuidadosamente cada cosa que el pelirrojo le decía, analizaba cada palabra que leía en los informes de su mejor detective, Hermione. Intentaba sacar algo en limpio, algo que le sirviera para probar la inocencia de aquel hombre, que lamentablemente tenía todas las de perder. Ron le pasó un papel que Fleur había escrito con algunos nombres de gente que estaba enemistada con su tío, pero le pidió por favor que no revelara la fuente, para evitar problemas.

—Todavía nos faltan atar cabos, esto está armado, y muy bien, pero ¿por qué? —Pensaba en voz alta Remus mientras se rascaba la barbilla mecánicamente―. El hecho ocurrió supuestamente en _"Le serpent"_ una de sus más frecuentadas discotecas, pero aparentemente sucedía en todas…

Ron volvió a ausentarse cuando su cerebro hizo _"clic",_ había algo que le hacía sospechar que se encontraba frente a una señal, que todo lo que pasaba no era casual, y que, sin duda, Sirius era inocente.

—Acompáñenme a las celdas —dijo Remus.

Los tres bajaron junto a Ernie, quién le dedicaba sonrisitas a Hermione. Ron lo miraba de reojo controlándose para no molerlo a golpes en ese instante. Pero el muchacho seguía mirando a su mujer y sonriéndole por cualquier cosa.

El número de celdas era reducido, ya que los detenidos luego eran transferidos a distintas cárceles.

Ron buscaba a Sirius pero debía estar en las más alejadas de la entrada, comenzó a caminar observando atentamente, pero algo lo obligó a volverse violentamente. Ernie se paraba junto a su mujer mientras que Lupin hablaba con otro oficial. La castaña se percató de la mirada de su marido, e intentó alejarse de Ernie, pero éste en su afán de entablar conversación volvió a acercarse.

—No te presentaste en el restaurante la pasada noche.

—Lo siento, Ernie.

—No hay problema, sólo que pensé que estabas de acuerdo con la cita.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder porque, cuando Ron escuchó la palabra cita, empujó a Ernie y le dio un puñetazo. Rápidamente fueron separados.

—¡Enciérrenlo! —gritó Lupin, y dos oficiales agarraron a Ron de los brazos y lo metieron en una de las celdas.

—¡¿Qué demonios…? —chilló Hermione mirando a su jefe.

—Agredió a uno de los nuestros, Granger.

—¡Pero estábamos en tregua!

—Sí, pero él golpeó a Macmillan, por lo que debe ser detenido. —Y diciendo eso giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Remus había conseguido apresar al fin a Weasley, aunque sabía que no estaría más que una noche allí.

Ron y Hermione se miraron desconcertados, ella se acercó, lo besó y le prometió que resolvería eso. El pelirrojo se sentó en una de las camas, no podía creer que había huido tantas veces de los policías, y habían podido capturarlo de la forma más tonta. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un hombre lo saludó.

—¡Bienvenido, compañero! Soy Sirius. Sirius Black.


	33. Rematadamente locos

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes._**

* * *

><p><strong>33<strong>

**Rematadamente locos.**

Conocía muy bien ese gesto… Lo había visto ya tantas veces que debería saber con exactitud qué estaría pensando en ese momento. Aun así, Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga, pero podía jurar que estaba analizando minuciosamente una cuestión… Aunque, claro, no sabía cuál.

—Hermio…

—¿Lupin ya se fue, verdad? —preguntó de pronto, sin mirarlo ni cambiar su expresión.

—Sí, hace un momento.

—¿Ernie está de guardia?

—Sí… Hermione, ¿estás pensando lo que yo creo?

—Debemos estar en casa de los Weasley en unas horas —la castaña continuaba con gesto concentrado, como planeando algo.

—¿Y cómo crees que sucederá eso? —Harry sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla de su boca. Aunque aquello no le disgustaba en absoluto, comenzaba a pensar que cada vez estaba más cerca del crimen que de la ley.

—Ven, acompáñame. —Fue todo lo que dijo y él la siguió.

Ron no salía aún de su estupor. El hecho de pensar que hacía sólo unos momentos comentaba la noticia del arresto de Sirius y ahora era su compañero de celda le parecía un tanto irónico. El hombre, jovial aunque de aspecto intimidante, lo observaba con una media sonrisa cómplice, como si estuvieran en un bar y no en un calabozo. No tenía particularmente ganas de mantener una conversación animada ni mucho menos, pero el silencio que había seguido luego del saludo de ambos, comenzaba a fastidiarlo, por lo que decidió romperlo.

—¿Así que venta de alcohol a menores, no? Los polis se están quedando ya sin excusas —soltó, sintiéndose un tonto por el comentario. Quería demostrarle que creía en su inocencia pero la media sonrisa de Sirius no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento.

—Es cierto… Golpear a un oficial siempre es mejor pretexto para pasar una noche aquí —bromeó, acercándose luego para agregar— O robar un banco… Aunque la condena sería mayor, ¿no?

—Por supuesto… A no ser que no te atrapen y en ese caso, el trofeo sería un tanto más interesante que un oficial herido —expuso guiñándole un ojo y Sirius finalmente cambió aquella media sonrisa, transformándola en una más abierta y brillante.

—Ya lo creo, muchacho… Diablos, eso es mucho dinero —agregó, entre risas, actitud que extrañó al pelirrojo—. Me agradas… No debería sorprenderme ya que eres un buen amigo de Fleur. Creo que no tengo tu número de móvil, me gustaría que me lo dieras, si no te molesta ―pidió Sirius sacando un teléfono de debajo de su almohada, que seguramente algún conocido le había facilitado durante el día.

—Claro —afirmó con seguridad, cumpliendo con aquel pedido.

—Listo —expresó, guardando bien el teléfono antes de tenderse sobre su cama.

Ron lo observaba con detenimiento y no podía dejar de asombrarse por la relajada actitud de su acompañante. Sirius, tendido con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando el techo, cantaba por lo bajo como si no estuviera en una celda sino en su propio lecho, preparándose para un buen sueño.  
>No había pasado ni media hora cuando el canto del hombre cambió por ronquidos. Sirius Black dormía profundamente y por la quietud que reinaba en aquel lugar, entendió que el resto de los presos estaban en la misma situación. Escuchó pasos de pronto y sonrió cuando notó que se trataba de Harry y Hermione, por lo que se levantó de un salto y se acercó a ellos.<p>

—Sabía que volverías —soltó, con picardía hacia su mujer.

—Te dije que te sacaría de aquí y eso haré —contestó, con la misma actitud.

—¿Tienen las llaves de la celda? —preguntó, notando que no llevaban nada en las manos.

—Bueno…

—Oh, quiero ver esto —comentó Harry, riendo socarronamente.

—¿De qué hablas? —se extrañó Ron, observándolos a ambos.

—Ernie tiene las llaves Ron y… tendré que sacárselas —explicó la castaña, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Y cómo pretendes…? —Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y Hermione contrajo su rostro, por lo que el pelirrojo sentenció— ¡Olvídalo!

—¡Shh, baja la voz! —lo regañó el moreno.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Ron, meteré mi mano en su bolsillo mientras…

—¡Ni hablar! No quiero que te acerques a ese tipo, ¿me escuchaste? —El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

—¿Y qué harás, te quedarás aquí? —preguntó, levantando una ceja, desafiante.

—¡Por supuesto! Me quedaría cien años aquí con tal de que no te acerques a ese tipo.

—Oye, creo que está dormido también —interrumpió el moreno.

—¿Lo ves? Sólo será cuestión de quitarle las llaves sin que se despierte. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

—¿Y si se despierta y encuentra tu mano allí? —cuestionó, con desconfianza.

—Bueno…

—Olvídalo, que vaya Harry —decidió, tajante.

—¡Ya basta! Te dije que te sacaría de aquí y eso haré. Harry, sígueme —ordenó, ignorando las quejas de su marido.

Ernie yacía despatarrado sobre una silla y con la boca abierta, claramente dormido. Se acercaron con parsimonia, colocándose Harry detrás del oficial mientras la castaña aproximaba lentamente su mano al bolsillo del pantalón de éste. Cuando tuvo las llaves en su mano, tiró de ellas suavemente para sacarlas de su resguardo. Ya casi estaban afuera cuando el oficial abrió los ojos repentinamente y se sorprendió cuando advirtió que la castaña estaba casi sobre él. Harry se escondió bien tras su silla, procurando que no lo notase y rogando que el hombre no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, intentando luego incorporarse pero la castaña lo impidió, empujándolo suavemente para que se mantuviera en su silla.

—Me atrapaste —respondió, mordiéndose el labio y acercándose a su oído para susurrarle —Quería cerciorarme de algo muy interesante que se dice de ti —musitó, mientras con disimulo le hacía señas a Harry para que intentara sacar la llave que estaba casi liberada, cosa que el moreno captó al instante.

—¿Y… y qué… qué es eso que se dice de mí? —tartamudeó, ya que la chica no se había movido de su lugar y respiraba sobre su oído.

—Qué hueles exquisitamente bien —expresó, con voz seductora y sonriendo triunfal cuando Harry le mostró las llaves en su mano.

—¿En… en serio… lo crees? —curioseó, con voz ahogada

—Oh sí… eres una delicia, Ernie —aseguró, rozando suavemente la punta de su nariz por el cuello del hombre.

Ron iba a matarla por ello, estaba segura… Tendría que escucharlo protestar durante horas pero era la única salida que había encontrado por lo que tomando aire y dándose valor, se montó sobre el oficial y pasó sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello, clavando su mirada en él mientras que con sus manos le hacía señas a Harry para indicarle que aprovechara el momento para sacar a Ron, mientras ella lo despistaba… Y como Ernie no podía ver a su amigo, hizo lo último que quería hacer: cerró sus ojos y apoyó sus labios sobre los de él.

El oficial reaccionó al segundo, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a ella e intentando profundizar aquel simple beso, aunque la castaña se negaba a abrir su boca para darle paso a la sedienta lengua de Ernie. No quería besarlo así, de esa manera en que sólo se dejaba besar por Ron, su esposo, su verdadero y único amor, pero sabía que el hombre no aguantaría mucho tiempo más, por lo que, en un acto de locura total, aferró con sus manos fuertemente el cabello del oficial para enterrar su cabeza entre su clavícula, aprovechando que su enmarañado cabello le taparía la visión.

—Siénteme, Ernie, ¿no huelo bien yo también? —expresó, teniendo que contener la risa por lo disparatado que sonaba aquello, aunque al hombre no pareció importarle aquello, ya que paseaba su nariz por el cuello de la chica, como si fuera un sabueso.

—Oh Hermione, hueles como los dioses —soltó, completamente extasiado.

Harry tuvo que aferrar con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo para que no se les fuera encima cuando los vio y, arrastrándolo hacia la salida, logró sacarlo regresando rápidamente para rescatar a su amiga.

—Siento estorbar pero deberíamos irnos, Hermione —irrumpió el moreno, conteniéndose para no reír.

—¡Harry! Oh diablos… No es lo que crees —exclamó mostrándose perturbada ante el oficial— Oh Ernie, lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado… No volverá a suceder, lo prometo —aseguró, mostrándose profundamente apenada.

—No te vayas, Hermione, deberíamos hablar de es…

—Eh… estoy apurada ahora, hablaremos luego —soltó, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y saliendo rápidamente de allí.

—Vaya show te has montado, eh —comentó su amigo, burlándose de ella mientras iban al encuentro con Ron.

—Ya basta, Harry…

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho ahí? ¡Mataré a ese tipo!

—Ron, cállate y vamos antes de que… ¡Diablos! Suban, rápido —exigió, cuando notó que habían sido vistos por un patrullero.

Salieron a toda velocidad de allí, con aquel policía siguiéndolos a poca distancia pero eso parecía no importarle al pelirrojo, ya que continuaba protestando por el reciente hecho como si nada pasara. Hermione maniobraba con gran eficiencia, mientras Harry le daba opciones para perder al patrullero y Ron continuaba maldiciendo.

—¿Quieres terminar con eso de una maldita vez? —soltó, fastidiada.

—Métete ahí, lo perderemos —ordenó, sin cambiar su expresión enojada.

Tal como había asegurado, le bastaron sólo unos minutos para escapar de aquel policía. Harry y Hermione gritaron emocionados por ello, pero Ron mantenía el mismo semblante enfurecido. La castaña detuvo el auto, ignorando el reproche de su amigo y se dirigió a su esposo con dulzura.

—Ron, sabes que te amo y que haría lo que fuera por ti, ¿verdad? —el pelirrojo no contestó y Hermione continuó—. No ha pasado absolutamente nada con Ernie, sólo lo hice para ayudarte, Ron…

—Lo sé, cariño… Y yo también te amo —aseguró, acercándose a ella para besarla.

—Eh… ¿No podrían dejar eso para después? —interrumpió el moreno, avergonzado—. No sé qué prefiero más, que peleen a los gritos o que se mimen como adolescentes…

Ambos rieron y Hermione volvió a encender el auto, para continuar su camino.

—De todas maneras, cuando agarre a ese tipo le daré su merecido —aseguró, con rencor.

—Eres incorregible, amigo —bromeó el moreno.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y los tres se palparon el cuerpo al mismo tiempo, buscando dichos aparatos.

—Es el mío —confirmó Ron riendo, antes de atender—. ¿Sí? —Su sonrisa se esfumó al instante, alertando a ambos amigos.

Ron sólo escuchaba con profunda seriedad, sin emitir palabras y no lo hizo en ningún momento de la llamada. Luego de unos minutos, colgó e ignorando la mirada intrigada de sus amigos, sólo se limitó a mirar hacia su casa y exclamó:

—Hogar dulce hogar.


	34. Mas de una verdad

****_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes._****

* * *

><p><strong>34<strong>

**Más de una verdad.**

Cuando Ron bajó del automóvil sintió liviano el cuerpo. Conocía perfectamente esa sensación de estar flotando. Ron parecía un tipo fuerte y de enfrentarse al mundo, en cierto punto lo era, pero escondía internamente esa debilidad tan personal de explotar cuando ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas, así como también, la capacidad de sentir mucho miedo por situaciones extremas y al límite. El curioso llamado lo había puesto de esa forma, sabía que ya no había tiempo para más juegos y esta vez debía decir la verdad, era lo que correspondía, se lo debía a su familia. Aunque Harry y Hermione dieran pasos a su lado como si nada pasara, sentían la distancia del pelirrojo, como si algo anduviera mal, como si repentinamente una preocupación lo tuviera encerrado entre su mente. Hermione llegó sólo a llamar a la puerta, cuando Ron cayó desmayado al suelo.

—¿Ron? —se extrañó Harry. Alzó una ceja mientras se agachaba al mismo tiempo que Hermione lo hacía al otro lado de su esposo intentando reanimarlo.

—Levántale las piernas, está desmayado —sugirió Hermione, y enseguida se vieron interrumpidos por un grito ahogado.

La señora Weasley había abierto la puerta con total tranquilidad pero se había llevado el susto de su vida. Aunque después de esa reacción, se puso pálida, se compuso cuando Bill —su hijo mayor—, lo alzó ayudado por Harry y lo entraron a la casa. Ron recuperó color y parpadeó de a poco en unos minutos. George, Percy y Ginny observaban con cierta aflicción desde sus sillas del comedor, y Molly mantenía una mano en su pecho mientras Arthur la abrazaba. Hermione simplemente miraba a Ron sin entender.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Ginny rompiendo el repentino silencio de la casa.

—Sufrió un desmayo —respondió Harry y añadió mirando a su amiga—, pienso que pudo haber sido porque estuvo unas horas sin ingerir nada.

—No lo sé. Es raro en él —dijo Hermione, convencida de que había algo más. Miró a Ron y lo movió un poco. Él estaba acostado en un sillón y a los pies de este estaban Bill y Harry mientras que ella estaba sentada con la cabeza de Ron en su regazo—. Ron…

—Debe ser que la delincuencia agota demasiado —inquirió Percy con su frialdad y orgullo intacto. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y éste bajó la vista intimidado. Hacía mucho tiempo que la castaña no pisaba aquella casa para reunirse con todos los Weasley. En ese caso faltaba Charlie que seguramente estaría en Rumania trabajando con sus descubrimientos. Por otra parte, la señora Weasley estaba extrañada y maravillada al mismo tiempo, ya que veía a su nuera junto a su hijo pequeño protegiéndolo como si se tratara de un bebé. Hacía tres años que ambos no estaban juntos tan cerca a su visión. Eso le extrañó porque creyó como la mayoría de los presentes pensaban que aquella relación se había acabado. Bill, que era el más tranquilo y apaciguado ignoró el comentario de su hermano y se dirigió a la mesa.

—Ya saben, volverá pronto en sí. Quizá si mamá sirve la cena se despierte —dijo él y Molly puso los brazos en jarra.

—No seas desconsiderado, hijo —reprendió la mujer—. Hermione, no los esperaba a ambos pero parece que tendremos que agregar dos platos más para ustedes…

—No se preocupe por mí, pero si es por Ronald seguramente que deba agregarle uno —admitió sonriendo, aunque cuando volvió a ver a Ron la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con pereza, la miró y su cuerpo tembló de improviso. Se levantó bruscamente liberándose del contacto con ella y el resto quedó perplejo, excepto Percy.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con un indicio de desesperación en su voz.

—No han pasado veinte minutos desde que llegamos —contestó Harry y aparentemente lo calmó un poco.

—¿Qué está pasando, Ron? —interrogó George, que bien conocía a su hermano y sabía que su nerviosismo tenía que ver con algo malo y no con aquella situación familiar.

—Nada… Yo… —se quedó sin habla y miró a Harry buscando ayuda. El moreno se rascó la nuca y comenzó a decir algo.

—Bueno, en realidad, Ginny y yo quisimos reunirlos a todos para contarles… algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Molly. El resto estaba expectante y hasta Percy había cambiado el gesto de su cara.

—Bien, eh… Lo que pasa —dijo Ginny ruborizándose bastante y más cuando Harry se puso a su lado y ella lo abrazó por la cintura—… bueno, sucede que estamos esperando un hijo.

Lo dijo tan de corrido que hubo cejas juntas por todas partes, pero descomprimiendo rápidamente la frase en sus mentes, todos comprendieron la maravillosa noticia. La felicidad inundó el rostro de la señora Weasley y los hermanos de Ginny fueron a abrazarla. Arthur sollozó orgulloso de su pequeña mientras aprisionó a Harry en un abrazo paternal, y Hermione sonrió ante aquello. Pero Ron no se movió demasiado, los felicitó aunque aún estaba ausente, otra cosa igual o más importante rondaba en su mente. Tenía un lío en la cabeza y Hermione escrutándolo no ayudaba a sus nervios. Le sudaban las manos de tanto retorcérselas.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y con ciertas risas de parte de George imaginando a Harry con un bebé en brazos; sugería lo torpe que podría llegar a ser éste. Hermione no quitó ojo de Ron, al igual que su amigo. El pelirrojo menor estaba fingiendo estar calmado, pero por dentro se estaba consumiendo en nervios, no soportó más el mantener la boca cerrada, pero cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, su teléfono volvió a sonar, captando la atención de su familia. Su respiración se agitó y las rendijas de su nariz se movieron involuntariamente casi temblando cuando se disculpó con ellos y atendió sin emitir una sola palabra.

—_Dos horas, Weasley. Es todo lo que resta_—dijo la voz familiar y simpática de Sirius. Ron colgó y miró hacia el suelo. Luego levantó la vista y miró alternativamente a todos.

—Tengo que decirles algo…

—Ron, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó su padre con preocupación.

—Bueno yo…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No robarás más bancos? —preguntó Percy, cruzándose de brazos y enderezándose para escuchar.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —añadió George.

—¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? —preguntó exasperado.

—Porque él no es el único ladrón —explotó George, y dejó sus cubiertos sobre su plato con un furia haciendo un ruido chillón— todo el tiempo han sido injustos, yo también lo ayudé y por una buena causa. ¿Es eso lo que venías a contar Ron?

—¿Que qué? ¿Tú también? —preguntó Molly incrédula.

—Descuide, señora Weasley... Él no es el único, yo también ayudé —dijo Harry tímido pero seguro.

—¿Qué clase de familia es esta?

—Yo me he preguntado lo mismo siempre —dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

—Mi abuelo también ayudó —añadió Hermione sorprendiendo a la mayoría. Molly la miró sin poder creerlo—, y yo tampoco evité ayudar para que no los atraparan, pero hay un buen motivo y Ron vino a decirlo.

—Espero que sea muy bueno… —convino Percy ciertamente enfadado.

Ron miró con más nerviosismo aún, se rascó la cabeza y evitó mirarlos mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por la habitación. Hermione lo miró apremiante, y no soportó las vueltas de Ron, así que terminó por hablar ella.

—Es algo bueno, por supuesto. Cuéntales del instituto, Ron —lo animó a seguir pero Ron chasqueó la lengua enfadado.

—No es lo que piensas, Hermione. No tiene nada que ver con lo que tú y George saben. Sí, es cierto, apadrino una escuela para niños huérfanos y no robo por beneficio propio, pero no es eso lo que me interesa contar —aseguró Ron y antes de que lo interrumpieran alzó una mano y continuó confesando—. Lo de Hogwarts fue una excusa barata por si descubrían que había algo raro en mí. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera utilizo el dinero, no? ¿Por qué juntar una suma incalculable para tenerla guardada bajo llave por años?... Estudié en secreto espionaje para un grupo interno de la CIA. Luego de años entré en prácticas y me enviaron a seguir a un grupo de ladrones —explicó Ron y miró a los ojos a Hermione—, la banda la lideraba tu abuelo. Cuando me infiltré con ellos él sospechó mucho de mí, por eso nunca me quiso, sobre todo porque sabía que yo estaba por casarme contigo. Yo no tenía idea de que era tu abuelo, Hermione. Fueron días de desconfianza, hasta que comenzamos a planear cosas juntos, se suponía que debía atraparlos pero me encariñé con ellos bastante y evité hacerlo. Me expulsaron del instituto cuando fallé la misión, iba a dejar la banda y lo hice por un tiempo, pero luego pasó algo que iba a cambiarme para siempre…

—Ron… todo eso es… No puede ser… —expresó Ginny que no entendía absolutamente nada. Hermione se mantuvo callada pero tan sorprendida como los demás.

—Es así, déjame terminar, Ginny. Y por favor, espero que no les haga mal a ti y a tu bebé lo que voy a decirles —admitió con sus ojos azules humedecidos—. Fred no está muerto… Está secuestrado.

Habló despacio y con mucho tacto, pero igual la noticia cayó como una bomba en épocas de paz. Harry se agarró la cabeza con las manos entendiendo a qué se refería su amigo y lo primero que pudo hacer fue mirar de soslayo a George, mientras sostenía a Ginny, que sollozaba como su madre, con incredulidad. Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Hermione habló.

—¿Fred? ¿Cómo? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—¡No tengo tiempo para bromas! —aseguró Ron que la miró enfadado.

—¿Espía? —habló Bill.

—Sí —admitió con cierto rubor en las mejillas—, sé que todo es extraño, pero ahora no importa eso, la idea es recuperar a Fred, y podré hacerlo esta misma noche, de madrugada. Me pidieron un rescate y mi última jugada grande para conseguir la suma era el banco de Londres. Ya la conseguí. Tengo la señal para ir a buscar a Fred pronto porque si no van a matarlo, tengo que entregar el dinero… —luego de un silencio involuntario pudo continuar ya que los demás estaban con un inmenso nudo en la garganta— Sólo quería que lo sepan ahora que todo debe terminar y lamento no haberlo dicho antes. Pasé por esto solo, debía ser así. De haberles dicho, no hubiésemos tenido tanto tiempo como el que me dejaron a mí para conseguir el dinero. Fueron tres años y una cantidad desorbitada para cualquiera de nosotros.

—Podrías al menos habernos ahorrado el disgusto de creerlo muerto —dijo George con rabia.

—Era mi responsabilidad mantener vivo a Fred, y si le decía al menos a una persona que él estaba con vida, podrían haberlo matado. No iba a sufrir ese riesgo.

—¡Pero yo te acompañé en todo! ¡Estuve a tu lado creyendo que lo hacías por otra cosa y no fuiste capaz de confesármelo! Sabías que guardaría el secreto, lo sabías. Soy tan ladrón como tú, un sucio rastrero ¿y ahora resulta que eres de la ley? Nos usaste por conveniencia…

—¡Fíjate bien que tienes mucha razón! Los usé para devolverte a tu gemelo, ¿no estás feliz de haber contribuido con mi misión? —La cara de Ron se volvió roja igual que su cabello y se acercó a George mientras tenía en cuenta que Bill y Harry estaban preparados para intervenir por si se agarraban a golpes—, ¿Dudas de mí ahora? ¿O prefieres acompañarme?... Porque si no lo haces tú sabes que tengo muchos amigos fieles que estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por mí. He sido líder, sí, pero me comporto como uno más. Y fui tan considerado, que sacamos más dinero de la cuenta en el banco, para que los demás se llevaran su parte, es lo que hacen, se los debía a ellos.

—Ron… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué no avisaste a la policía? —preguntó Hermione calmando la otra discusión.

—Ya lo he dicho, no podía correr riesgos. Y además, ¿por qué cargarte un problema a ti que ni te pertenece? Ya tengo la señal para ir a buscarlo. Sirius me la dio. —Y volviéndose a los demás, explicó— Está preso por un bar que vende alcohol a menores, el mismo que frecuentaba Fred. Lo descubrí cuando veníamos. Sirius me pidió mi número mientras estaba preso, se lo di sin pensar por si después necesitaba algo, pero me llamó y pronunció la hora y el lugar. Tengo que ir a preparar la cantidad porque me queda una hora y algunos minutos.

La señora Weasley se sentó serena en un sofá, hacía rato que la cena había concluido inminentemente y no tenía intención de probar un bocado más, como el resto. Todos se sentían raros y nerviosos. Pero en ella abordaba luego de aquella plática llena de verdades y confesiones, una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía; el saber que su hijo pequeño tenía motivos sanos y nobles para hacer lo que hacía. Y como si todo recayese en ella, transmitió tranquilidad al resto cuando abrazó a Ron como hacía mucho no pasaba y le decía que lo apoyaba en aquello.

—Tráelo a salvo, Ron —susurró antes de dirigirle una melancólica sonrisa y subir a su habitación.

Ginny se quedó con Harry y Hermione en silencio, contemplando la nueva situación. Entonces Arthur también decidió retirarse mostrando su clásica mueca de seguridad y calma. Percy no se movió un centímetro de su silla, y tampoco habló mientras Bill, George y Ron decidían qué hacer a futuro.


	35. Rescate

****_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes._****

* * *

><p><strong>35<strong>

**Rescate.**

La Madriguera había quedado en silencio, aquella noticia los había tomado por sorpresa. No podían creer que, después de haber creído por tanto tiempo que Fred estaba muerto, Ron les llevara esa noticia. Fred estaba secuestrado y ahora lo único que debían hacer era entregar el dinero y recuperar al otro gemelo Weasley.

Desde que había escuchado esas palabras de la boca de Ron, George había comenzado a retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo, se movía de un lado al otro en la habitación, analizando e intentando asimilar aquellas palabras. Su gemelo, su otra mitad, estaba vivo, y después de todos esos años de sentirse tan solo y con la sensación de que algo le faltaba, de pronto, volvió a sentirse entero, necesitaba sentirse entero. Pero aun así, estaba nervioso y alterado.

Bill y George habían decidido acompañar a Ron en el rescate. Ya sabían el lugar y la hora exacta, sólo era cuestión de terminar de juntar el dinero y esperar que las agujas del reloj se dignaran a llegar a la hora acordada.

—Debo comunicarme con Viktor para que retire dinero del banco, y debo pasar por mi casa a buscar el resto. Necesito que en una hora estén listos —les comunicó Ron al mismo tiempo que tomaba su teléfono móvil y marcaba un número—. Nev, necesito que me vengas a buscar a La Madriguera —y luego de escuchar la respuesta de su chofer, colgó.

Neville conducía velozmente, Ron movía insistentemente su pierna derecha, mientras miraba por la ventana del coche, algún punto fijo en el horizonte. De pronto volvió en sí, cuando notó que Neville tomaba otro camino y no hacia su casa.

—¿Por qué doblas aquí?

—Me dijiste que debías ir a recoger el dinero… — respondió confundido el moreno.

—Exacto, pero te estás dirigiendo al cuartel general…

—Tienes razón, ibas a casa de Hermione ¿no?

—No, Nev. A mi casa. Ni al cuartel, ni a la casa de Hermione. A mi casa.

Neville lo miró unos segundos. En ese último mes, había llevado a Ron a su hogar, tan sólo dos veces, y había olvidado que este tenía casa propia.

—Ya había olvidado que tenías una casa para ti sólo. Es que te la pasas en Grimmauld Place —comentó Neville, de forma chistosa.

Ron entró en su casa y sin perder tiempo, subió por las escaleras y se internó en su habitación. Neville lo siguió de cerca, y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta mientras observaba lo que su amigo hacía.

El pelirrojo, corrió su cama, sacó un destornillador de su mesa de noche, y arrodillado en el suelo comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos en el piso de madera. Sonrió cuando escuchó un sonido hueco, introdujo el destornillador en la hendija donde se unían las maderas, e hizo palanca, quitando uno de los tablones. Introdujo su mano en el hueco y sacó una bolsa de papel madera, arrugada y polvorienta. Comprobó su contenido, y volvió a poner todo en su lugar.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Ron?

—Dinero —respondió mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su brazo.

—No, lo que tienes en el brazo…

No pudo continuar hablando porque Ron, luego de ver a qué se refería Neville había comenzado a gritar.

—¡Quítamela! —gritó dando saltitos y sacudiendo el brazo— ¡Demonios, Neville! ¡Quítamela, quítamela, quítamela!

Neville, riéndose a más no poder del extraño baile de Ron, se acercó y luego de revisarlo le dijo que no tenía nada.

—Era una araña inmensa — le comentó ya más calmado y bajando por las escaleras.

—No era tan grande, Ron.

—Debió serlo para que tú la veas desde el otro lado del cuarto.

En el camino de regreso a La Madriguera, se encontraron con Viktor, éste les dio el dinero en tres bolsos negros de cuero y deseándole suerte se marchó calle abajo.

Cuando volvió a ingresar en la casa de sus padres, sus hermanos ya lo estaban esperando sentados en el salón. George seguía igual de alterado que antes y Bill se mostraba sereno. Los demás Weasley estaban en algún otro sitió de la casa. Debían esperar aún una hora más para poder partir en busca del otro gemelo, por lo que aguardaron los tres en el salón. Ninguno habló, y aquellos sesenta minutos parecieron seiscientos. Parecía que las agujas del reloj se empeñaban en no avanzar un sólo centésimo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar sentados aquí sin hacer nada? —inquirió George que ya no aguantaba más.

—Ya nos iremos, George. Son sólo unos minutos más.

—¿Unos minutos más? ¿No te parece que hemos esperado demasiado ya?

—Esto tiene un procedimiento, no podemos ir corriendo y sacarlo…

—¿Y porque tienes que organizar todo tú? —preguntó con enojo George.

—A ver si nos calmamos un poco —pidió Bill, cuando vio que la cara de Ron estaba tan roja como su cabello— no es momento para echar cosas en cara…

—¿¡Echar cosas en cara! ¡Él lo supo todo el tiempo y no quieres que le diga nada!

Neville tocó la bocina de su auto para informarles que estaba esperándolos en la puerta. Ron y George se miraron con ganas de matarse mutuamente antes de subir al coche. El viaje fue callado, y la tensión abundaba en el interior del automóvil.

Estaba oscuro y solitario, señal de que estaban llegando perfectamente a horario. Ron debía dejar el dinero en los bolsos negros dentro de un contenedor de basura que había cerca de una bodega.  
>Habían llegado al puerto, lugar donde se efectuaría el rescate. Ron debía ir sólo, por lo que sus hermanos luego de bajarse se quedaron cerca de él, pero sin entrar en la bodega. El contenedor estaba saliendo por la otra puerta del almacén, le habían dicho expresamente que debía atravesarlo por dentro, dejar el dinero, y volver por el mismo camino.<p>

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Ron buscó el almacén abandonado que le habían mencionado y, con cautela, movió la puerta corrediza. Estaba en penumbras, había algunos focos encendidos, pero no llegaban a iluminar demasiado. El pelirrojo caminó despacio intentando no chocarse con las cajas que estaban distribuidas y apiladas de cualquier forma dentro del almacén, además del peso de los bolsos, y los ganchos que colgaban peligrosamente del techo. Se oía a lo lejos el ruido de motores de embarcaciones y máquinas. Dentro, el sonido de las pisadas de Ron, y de las cadenas que yacían colgadas de igual forma que los ganchos, en el techo, y se movían por una suave brisa que entraba por una abertura del salón.

Llegó al fin al otro lado y salió por la puerta. A su derecha había un contenedor de basura verde, de dimensiones importantes. Todo olía a pescado podrido. Abrió una de las tapas y se encontró con una nota escrita sobre un cartón sucio. Ésta rezaba: "Deja el dinero aquí y busca en el contenedor junto a la entrada".

Hizo lo que la nota decía, dejó el dinero y atravesó el almacén con menos cuidado que antes y veloz. No recordaba otro contendor en la entrada. Pero debía fijarse. Y como él pensaba, cuando llegó al otro lado y salió del almacén, allí no había nada. Giró sobre sí mismo buscando a sus hermanos y al dichoso contendor. Un ruido de motor se acercaba. Sus hermanos estaban a cien metros mirando hacia donde parecía que provenía el sonido. Corrió hacia ellos y vio como un hombre encapuchado, sacaba el dinero que hacía minutos antes había dejado Ron, comprobaba que todo estuviera en regla, y se subía a su moto de agua para alejarse con gran rapidez. Giró y se sacó su capucha, sin percatarse de que tres pares de ojos curiosos observaban, y salió finalmente del puerto con las bolsas repletas de billetes.

—¿Dónde está Fred? —preguntaron Bill y George al unísono.

—Me dejaron una nota que decía que debía ir a otro contenedor. ¡Pero no sé a cuál! Decía a la entrada. Debe ser en la entrada del puerto —razonó Ron—. Deben haber dejado más instrucciones ahí.

Los tres corrieron a la entrada, esperando tener noticias de su hermano, y finalmente encontraron un gran contenedor de basura. El olor era nauseabundo, parecía que hacía años que había pescado en mal estado guardado ahí. Los tres abrieron la tapa, pero no había ninguna nota. Para su sorpresa, el gemelo perdido estaba atado ahí dentro y amordazado. Aun así, pudieron ver que esbozaba una sonrisa al ver a sus hermanos y se le vislumbraron lágrimas de alegría.

—¡Fred! —Su gemelo se metió dentro con él y lo abrazó sin importarle los kilos de pescado oloroso que había dentro. Le quietó la mordaza y lo volvió a abrazar mientras Bill intentaba sacarle la soga que ataba sus manos—. ¡Nunca oliste mejor en tu vida!

Cuando al fin lo pudieron sacar, comprobaron que se encontraba en buenas condiciones, su cabello razonablemente largo y casi nada de pelo en la barbilla. Quizá hasta lo hubiesen atendido en ese sentido higiénico. Abrazó a sus hermanos uno a uno por largo tiempo, y juntos se fueron al encuentro de Neville, que pronto los pasaría a buscar.

—¿Has podido ver quienes te habían raptado? —preguntó George— Debemos denunciarlos…

—Sí, los vi en todo momento.

—¿Ese que vino a buscar el dinero quién era? Me parecía familiar —quiso saber Bill, totalmente emocionado.

—A mí también, en algún lugar lo he visto —dijo Ron, que se sentía renovado y completamente libre de toda responsabilidad. Feliz simplemente de tener a su hermano de nuevo.

—Sí, tengo la impresión de haberlo visto en el bar. En Le Serpent —acotó George— pero estaba lejos como para distinguirlo.

—Ése, muchachos, era Kingsley Shacklebolt, el barman de Le Serpent. Se comportaron muy bien conmigo, por ser que me tenían recluso.

—¿Kingsley? —preguntaron los tres juntos abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Así es… Y eso no es lo mejor de todo —hizo un silencio—. Es la pareja de Sirius Black.

Neville les hizo señas con las luces del auto para que se acercaran. Y Fred emprendió el regreso a su casa.

—Vamos, que quiero verle la cara a Percy cuando me vea entrar por la puerta. Va a pensar que soy un fantasma que vengo a hacerle la vida imposible.

—Muero por ver eso, hermanito —dijo George, alegrándose completamente—. Hay algo cierto en todo lo que dijiste: volviste para hacerle la vida imposible.

Ambos rieron, mientras aún sorprendidos por lo que les había contado Fred, Bill y Ron caminaban tras ellos.


	36. No es ilegal, es tener códigos

****_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes._****

****_N/A: Se darán cuenta que este es el capítulo de participación especial de otra persona que no venía escribiendo ninguno de los capítulos hasta ahora. ¿Por qué notarán la diferencia? Fácil, esta historia la hicimos entre tres personas, las tres de Argentina, y escribimos todo en español neutro (latino). Este capítulo está en español puro, escrito por Nay R/HR, gracias a ella por su participación. Y gracias por leer. Uno más y el epílogo._****

* * *

><p><strong>36<strong>

**No es ilegal, es tener códigos**.

En el coche había un absoluto silencio sólo roto por el relato de Fred acerca de sus años de cautiverio. George y Bill lo escuchaban entre fascinados y preocupados por todo lo que éste relataba. Neville iba conduciendo, mirando cada cierto tiempo por el retrovisor sorprendido por lo que el gemelo les contaba y Ron, a pesar de que deseaba saber todo por lo que había pasado su hermano no podía evitar desviar la atención. Estaba muy cansado pues había sido una noche demasiado intensa.

Una vez que detuvieron el coche ante la puerta de la Madriguera, los señores Weasley, Ginny, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a toda prisa a ellos mientas Neville se alejaba con el coche. Cuando llegaron y vieron a Fred se sucedieron una serie de afectuosos abrazos, que se repitieron en más de una ocasión pues todos lo habían añorado mucho.

—¡Oh cuñadita! Lo que te he echado de menos... ¿Y dónde están Charlie y Percy? —preguntó el gemelo extrañado de no ver a sus hermanos.

—Charlie no se pudo escapar del trabajo... ¡No me quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá cuando se entere de que estás vivo! —respondió Molly, mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

—Vi... ¿vivo? —se asombró Fred, mirando por encima del hombro de su madre a Ron.

—Oh, sí... Verás, este —dijo George mientras le propinaba una colleja a su hermano menor— nos dijo que estabas muerto, mientras trataba de recaudar la millonada que pidieron por tu rescate robando a los bancos más prestigiosos... ¡Es el ladrón más buscado de Inglaterra!

Fred no sabía bien qué decir por lo que miró un poco preocupado a los policías presentes. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, confirmándole que Harry y ella ya lo sabían.

—Y Percy... —se dispuso a continuar Ginny pero un golpe la interrumpió.

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta de la Madriguera. En el camino pudieron ver algo tirado en el suelo. Cuando agudizaron la vista vieron que se trataba de Percy, que a duras penas conseguía erguirse. Después echó a correr hasta el lugar en donde se encontraban sus familiares y se echó a los brazos de Fred, llorando. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo el gemelo, que no esperaba un recibimiento así de parte de su hermano más estricto.

—Vaya... Esta efusividad es impropia del Percy que yo recuerdo —bromeó mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Creíamos que estabas muerto! —dijo Percy soltando a su hermano—. He odiado a nuestro hermano durante tres años porque pensaba que era un ladrón... ¡Y de repente nada es lo que parecía...! ¡Tú no estabas muerto y Ron sólo intentaba salvarte a ti consiguiendo una cantidad de dinero desproporcionada para poder pagar tu rescate! —Para alguien tal lógico y cuadriculado como Percy, los sucesos de esa noche eran demasiado intensos. Viendo que empezaba a subir el tono y que se estaba descontrolando, Ron se acercó a su hermano más estricto y le pegó una bofetada. Percy se calló, mirando sorprendido a su hermano. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Lo siento muchísimo —murmuró. Ron, tras dudar un poco, lo rodeó con los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione llegaron a la comisaría bastante preocupados, pues no sabían cómo enfrentar a Lupin después de ayudar a escapar a Ron. Sin embargo, no tuvieron mayor problema, aparte de soportar las miradas de reproche de Remus, a fin de cuentas no tenía pruebas de que ellos tuvieran algo que ver en todo aquel asunto. En el transcurso de la mañana supieron que Sirius había salido de prisión después de que alguien pagara una cuantiosa fianza.

Luego del trabajo se dirigieron a la Madriguera, donde les contaron las novedades a la familia Weasley.

—Sirius Black... Bueno, no me extraña que le hayan pagado la fianza... Cuando estuve secuestrado también lo vi rondando por ahí... ¡Incluso hablamos alguna vez! Fue bastante amable teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estábamos... Habría pensado que intentaba flirtear conmigo si no hubiera sospechado que estaba más interesado en Kingsley... —comentó Fred, recordando los momentos que vivió junto a esa pareja tan peculiar—. En alguna ocasión pude escucharlos hablar de hacer un viaje al Caribe cuando todo esto acabara...

La imaginación de Ron voló hasta el lugar donde se encontrarían los secuestradores de su hermano, imaginándolos en una actitud tan cariñosa como espeluznante.

—Fred... Se me está ocurriendo una magnífica idea para cobrarnos todo lo que nos hizo esa parejita... —dijo de la nada el gemelo mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—George... ¡Es una gran idea!

Los dos se levantaron del sillón que compartían con Ron y se encaminaron hasta situarse en frente de Hermione. Se agacharon y la miraron con cara de perritos abandonados.

—Hermione...

—Tú no tendrás acceso al bar clausurado de Sirius, ¿verdad? —siguió Fred. Hermione les miró totalmente horrorizada.

—¿Acabáis de juntaros y ya queréis meteros en líos?

—Vamos, Hermione...

—Tú también querrás vengarte, ¿no? Después de todo, por culpa de ellos tu marido se convirtió en el enemigo número uno de la policía de Londres.

—Además del hecho de que pasaras tanto tiempo sin él por tener que darle caza... supuestamente.

Hermione se quedó callada unos minutos, pensado en todo el tiempo que había perdido con Ron y tomó una decisión.

—Supongo que porque infrinja una vez más la ley no pasará nada...

—No es infringir la ley, Hermione... —empezó Fred.

—…es tener códigos —finalizó George mientras se erguían con gesto travieso, algo que era típico cuando los gemelos planeaban una de sus travesuras.

Lo que restaba de semana Hermione y los gemelos planearon cómo poder atracar las bodegas del bar de Black sin que los detuvieran en el intento y así acabar su aventura en un calabozo.

—¿Os he dicho ya que esto es una locura? —les preguntó Hermione nerviosa. Estaba observando desde una esquina la entrada al bar, iluminada por las farolas que alumbraban la noche cerrada de la ciudad.

—Veamos... Lo has dicho como una cien veces al día desde que empezamos a planearlo...

—Y hace cinco días de ello, así que...

—¡Unas quinientas veces! —concluyeron los dos gemelos al unísono. Hermione les miró con reproche.

—¿Y a qué esperáis? ¡Iros ya a la puerta trasera! —les ordenó.

Los gemelos se fueron tan rápido que Hermione se preguntó si no se habrían hecho invisibles. Suspirando se dirigió a la puerta principal del club y se dispuso a entrar.

El bar estaba patas arriba, como si hubieran revuelto todo. Hermione se sorprendió pero era algo normal en una situación así después de una redada. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera y dejó entrar a los gemelos, que con una sonrisa pícara se iban poniendo unos guantes.

—Esto va a ser divertido.

Se encaminaron a la bodega y se abalanzaron sobre las estanterías y cámaras frigoríficas, que a pesar de estar desconectadas estaban llenas de bebidas.

—¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? —se alarmó Hermione cuando los vio guardando todas las botellas que veían—. Ya sabéis en lo que quedamos... Lo justo y necesario, no podemos llevárnoslo todo porque los policías tienen que volver y saben perfectamente que esta bodega no estaba vacía.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque ellos también hicieron buena cuenta de parte del alcohol —les dijo mientras les ayudaba a llenar los bolsos.

—Vaya policías... O ayudan a ladrones o son ellos los que roban —se lamentó George mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿No eras tú quien decía que todo dependía de los códigos? —replicó Hermione, provocando que los gemelos rieran.

—Jaque mate, supongo... —dijo Fred mientras miraba a su gemelo.

—Jaque mate —concedió.


	37. Navidad blanca

****_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes._****

* * *

><p><strong>37<strong>

**Navidad blanca.**

Molly era una madre del tipo tradicional, de esas que les gusta cocinar para alimentar a su familia con sabrosas comidas caseras y, como ella siempre decía, "elaboradas con amor". Uno de los momentos del año en que más adoraba el arte culinario era para las fiestas navideñas, por lo que esa noche se sentía extraña, como si viviera una realidad paralela. Pero Ron se lo había pedido explícitamente, prometiéndole que valdría la pena la experiencia y que disfrutaría la celebración de otra manera al no tener que ser esclava de la cocina y así, poder aprovechar más de la compañía de su familia e invitados. Molly —aunque no estaba muy conforme con ello— aceptó que dejaría la cena a cargo de esa tal Pansy, aunque seguía sin agradarle demasiado el menú elegido… Para ella, cenar pizzas en noche buena era como si en un cumpleaños, en lugar de pastel hubiera gelatina, pero aún así aceptó… Por supuesto, ella se encargaría del postre.

Cinco minutos sólo pasaron cuando el silencio que reinaba en su hogar fue cambiado por frenadas de automóviles, risas juveniles y posteriores llamadas a la puerta. Antes de darse cuenta, un numeroso grupo de gente entraba en su casa, pero lo que a Molly más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que, tanto aquellos que conocía como los que le eran extraños, la habían saludado con un afectuoso abrazo, como si se tratara de sus propios amigos. Entre todos ellos estaba Pansy y su famosa pizza. Molly sólo tuvo que sentir aquel delicioso aroma que desprendía el alimento para entender el extraño pedido de su hijo.

Una hora después, la casa de los Weasley era un mundo de gente. Molly no pudo evitar agarrarse la cabeza y moverla con resignación cuando los gemelos llegaron, cargados de botellas como si fueran repartidores de una empresa de bebidas alcohólicas y se anunciaron al grito unísono de: "¡Qué comience la fiesta!". Sentía una mezcla de preocupación y diversión con lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Esa chica Fleur era un completo desastre, si ella fuera su madre inmediatamente le hubiera sacado unos cuantos aros del rostro y le habría comprado algún vestido que la hiciera un poco más femenina, pero por lo que notaba, parecía que ni a ella ni a ese chico extranjero Viktor —que en ese momento la tomaba de la mano y la observaba como si fuera una diosa del Olimpo— les importaba aquello. Neville le parecía un chico de esos bondadosos, que cualquier madre se sentiría orgullosa de tener. Estaba acompañado por su novia, una dulce y bonita muchacha llamada Hannah a la que atendía como si fuera una reina. Se arrepintió de haber tomado algo de las bebidas que trajeron sus hijos, no por el hecho de que fueran robadas —temía estar acostumbrándose a la idea de que varios de sus hijos fueran unos ilegales— sino porque ella, al igual que el resto de los presentes, terminó dirigiéndose al mayor de los invitados con el mote de "abuelo", aunque en realidad sólo lo era de su nuera…

La bebida abundaba a raudales y parecía no acabar nunca. "Blanca navidad"… Cuando ella era niña se le decía así por la nieve, aunque esa noche era más bien por la ilegal protagonista de la fiesta. Faltaba más de una hora para la medianoche y ya la mayoría de los presentes estaban "alegres", o más bien ebrios. Pansy bailaba muy acaramelada con Draco, Neville había pasado de "chico bonachón" a un intento de cantante, aunque a su novia parecía no importarle su falta de entonación. Un muchacho muy apuesto de nombre Cedric observaba embelesado a una llamativa rubia llamada Lavender que se cotoneaba frente a él y para Molly no hubo ninguna duda de que las intenciones de aquella chica estaban dando resultados. Por un momento sintió un pequeño arrepentimiento por haberle permitido a ese tal Cormac tomar uno de los bastones dulces que adornaban su decoración navideña… El muchacho escuchaba con demostrado interés a una chica oriental pero mientras lo hacía, lamía el dulce observándola seductoramente a los ojos. Molly creyó que la muchacha, a la que llamaban Cho, le indignaría tal actuar pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada cuando la chica sonrió con picardía antes de morderse el labio inferior con provocación. Harry y Ginny eran de los pocos sobrios en ese lugar y en ese momento animaban a Neville para que siguiera cantando, a pesar de las suplicas de Fleur por evitar aquello. Pero de todos los presentes, sus hijos eran los peores… Hasta Percy, el más serio de la familia, estaba ebrio. Ron se levantó de su silla con un poco de dificultad y con un tenedor, comenzó a dar golpecitos en su vaso.

—¡Atención! —exclamó a viva voz, pero ninguno de los presentes dirigió su mirada a él, a excepción de Molly y Hermione— ¡Cállense y escúchenme manada de zaparrastrosos! —insistió, levantando aun más la voz y esta vez todos se giraron hacia él—. Así me gusta… —comentó con una sonrisa burlona y carraspeó fuertemente, antes de comenzar su discurso—. Hoy es una noche muy especial para mí… Estoy junto a mi familia, mis amigos, que son parte de la familia también y mi adorable, perfecta y bella esposa —expresó, tomando la mano de la castaña y besándola cariñosamente— estoy muy feliz… ¡Fred está aquí! —pronunció, abrazándose al gemelo— y estoy muy, pero muy, pero muy ebrio… Todo esto para decir: ¡Vivan los Chudley Cannons! —Todos gritaron y aplaudieron aquellas palabras, menos Hermione que en su lugar reía y tiraba del brazo del pelirrojo para que volviera a sentarse—. Y para finalizar, unas palabras a mi adorable esposa —se giró hacia ella—. Hermione, mi amor… ¿me prestas tu celular?

—Eh… Sí, claro —respondió confundida, tendiéndole el aparato. Ron comenzó a revisarlo, parecía que buscaba algo en especial. La castaña comprendió luego qué era lo que tramaba su marido y se arrepintió de haberle hecho caso.

—¡Remus, mi viejo amigo! —soltó emocionado— ¡Te estás perdiendo la fiesta, ven! —Calló para escuchar la respuesta y la castaña no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco— ¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar ocupado en noche buena? Qué pena… Ok, ¡Feliz navidad! —exclamó, antes de cortar. Todos lo miraban expectantes por lo que el pelirrojo comentó—. Dice que está ocupado… ¡Creo que estaba con una mujer! Remus picarón —dijo para sí entre risas, mientras toqueteaba el celular. Nuevamente se lo llevó a la oreja y luego de unos segundos, profirió— ¿Habló con Luna Lovegood? —Hermione se golpeó la frente horrorizada, aunque inevitablemente aquello le divertía mucho— ¡Ven a nuestra fiesta! Remus no deja su lado serio ni en noche buena —le comentó y arrugó su ceño confundido ante la respuesta de la chica— ¡¿Quién diablos es Tonks? ¿Es una muchacha, verdad? Ah, entonces no era tan aburrido el hombre —comentó, jocoso— ¡Te esperamos! —finalizó, luego de informarle la dirección de su casa.

Media hora antes de medianoche, Luna ya estaba allí y se había integrado rápidamente a la fiesta. La muchacha seria y recatada parecía haber desaparecido, ya que la rubia se debatía entre Fred y George que competían por quién la conquistaba. Molly temió que la chica se hubiera decidido por los dos cuando notó que los tres desaparecían tras la puerta de la cocina, pero prefirió no pensar en eso y dirigió su mirada especialmente a Ron y Hermione. El menor de sus hijos varones estaba exaltadísimo, pero ella sabía que eso no se debía a su estado de ebriedad sino a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Pronto dieron las doce de la noche y todos los presentes levantaron sus copas para unirse en el brindis navideño para luego beber de aquella champaña —que también había sido traída por los gemelos— a excepción de Ginny y Hermione.

—Amor, entiendo que eres policía, que amas y respetas la ley y no quieres beber el alcohol "cortesía de nuestro amigo Sirius" pero… al menos puedes probar la champaña, ¿no?

—No beberé alcohol, Ron… Ya tú has tomado por los dos —bromeó.

—¡Vamos, sólo un poco! —la animó él.

—No insistas, Ron, no beberé una gota de alcohol —determinó ella, decidida.

—Como usted ordene oficial —respondió el pelirrojo entre risas, abrazándola por detrás y besando con ternura su cuello.

—Así me gusta, Weasley, que no cuestione a la ley —bromeó.

—¿Y si lo hago qué? ¿Me va a esposar? —susurró en su oído.

—No es mala idea —comentó con picardía, girándose para besar a su marido en los labios.

Molly no podía dejar de observar la escena emocionada y lo estuvo más aún cuando sus sospechas sobre la razón por la que su nuera no quería beber esa noche eran confirmadas. Cuando Hermione y Ron se separaron y ella posó sus manos sobre su vientre, Molly la observó con una mirada cómplice, a la que Hermione respondió con una sonrisa más amplia, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se acariciaba la barriga.


	38. Epílogo: Y como no tenían nada que hacer

****_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling es la dueña de estos personajes._****

**N/A: Y hasta aquí, el final de esta historia de locura, risas y amor. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y mis co-autoras. Y les agradezco si la comentan, es una buena forma de saber seguir con más. En este caso esta historia estaba terminada desde el año pasado, pero seguir con más, se traduciría a escribir otras historias! Hasta pronto!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

**Y como no tenían nada que hacer…**

Pasaron años de aquella reunión de Navidad, pero la esencia festiva nunca se fue de entre los Weasley. Para ser exactos, habían pasado seis años, Hermione cargaba un niño de cabello castaño, que poseía los gestos enfurruñados idénticos a los de su esposo, unas pequitas repartidas por todo el rostro y ojos azules, como los de Ron. Éste llevaba de la mano a una niñita pelirroja que había sacado los ojos de su madre y miraba con entusiasmo y asombro la mansión que tenían delante. Parados allí como un gran ejemplo de familia, esperaron a que se abrieran las enormes verjas de bronce y pudieran ingresar a los jardines delanteros de la casa. Al paso les salió un hombre alto y fornido con sus cejas fruncidas y muy pobladas, al parecer estaba enfadado. Suspiró al verlos y alzó a la pelirrojita en un afectuoso abrazo. Hermione y Ron los miraron sonrientes mientras el pequeño que estaba en los brazos de ella pataleaba celoso queriéndose bajar.

—Uh, se ve furioso —comentó Viktor al notar cómo el hijo menor de los Weasley se ponía rojo y quedaba parado y tambaleándose en el piso—. ¿No vas a saludarme, Hugo?

—¡NO! —gritó con una vocecita de pito y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa, en donde justamente una mujer de cabello dorado y lacio hasta mitad de la espalda, se acercaba grácil en dirección a ellos. Hugo sonrió inmensamente al verla y se le formaron pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas mientras se tiraba en los brazos de Fleur.

—¡Hola, bonito! —Fleur lo abrazó cariñosamente y repartió besos por todo el rostro del niño.

—¡Eh, papá malo! —pronunció Hugo señalándolo con su pequeño dedo índice y todos rieron.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Gon? —preguntó su amiga mientras los cuatro adultos caminaban hacia el interior de la casa.

—¡Rosie, no corras! —le gritó Hermione cuando la niña se unió hacia la muchedumbre de familiares y amigos que se encontraban allí en esa nueva reunión.

La niña de cinco años sonrió traviesa pero se quedó quietita al lado de su primo James, que la abrazaba por los hombros con apenas un centímetro más de altura y la cara más pícara que había en aquella mansión. Miró con burla cómo la pelirroja sacaba un pequeño libro que tenía escondido tras la espalda y comenzaba a hojearlo fascinada. Ron sonrió y se volvió a contestar a Fleur.

—Este niño sacó los genes de Fred y George —aseguró con total resignación—. Quiso conducir y estuvo gritando enfadado todo el camino para que lo dejara. Por supuesto, yo iba a dejarlo unos minutos, pero Hermione dijo que no… Como siempre él me echa la culpa a mí y Hermione se salva de ser la mala persona.

—Y vas a tener que ir acostumbrándote, no digas que Rosie no tiene preferencias por ti. Ahora estamos a mano —concedió Hermione, acariciando la mejilla de Ron al pasar por su lado para dirigirse a saludar a los presentes.

En el salón principal de aquella lujosa mansión se encontraban los dueños de casa, Fleur con el pelo crecido y ya pareciendo una persona más civilizada y Viktor que miraba ilusionado todo rincón de su casa, en ese momento tenía un pequeño niño de la edad de Hugo en brazos. Era moreno como él pero tenía los ojos tan celestes como los de su madre. Fred y George estaban presentes también. Neville estaba solo al igual que Cormac y se reían con los gemelos. Dumbledore fumaba su pipa y trataba de alejarla mientras su pequeño bisnieto trataba de subirse sobre su regazo.

—Bueno, parece que llegaron un poquitito tarde, como siempre. Weasleys tenían que ser —anunció Draco que tenía una camiseta blanca totalmente manchada con barro—, no me miren así, Scorpius se me tiró encima luego de correr por todo el parque.

—Ya veo… —dijo Ron con cara de pocos amigos cuando vio que el niño aludido y rubio, casi albino como su padre, se acercaba a su hija y le manchaba la mejilla con chocolate luego de darle un beso allí—. Tu hijo tiende a mancharse demasiado y de paso hace estragos con los demás. Y te lo advierto, Malfoy, serán niños pero creo que es imposible no enamorarse de mi Rosie, así que aléjalo un poco.

—¡Ron, deja de molestarlos! —inquirió Ginny con sus brazos en jarras y una panza a punto de explotar. Pansy también apareció detrás de ella y se rio de la cara atontada que ponía el jefe de esa banda que de zarrapastrosos pasaron a tener su propio estilo innombrable.

—¿Y tú cuándo piensas parir a mi sobrina? —le preguntó molesto y rascándose la barbilla.

—Aún no entra en fecha —informó Harry cuando pasaba con unas botellas y se dirigía a posarlas sobre el centro de la mesa para que ninguno de sus hijos intentara alcanzarlas.

—¡Muchachos! —gritó Lavender apareciendo repentinamente por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina—. ¿Escucharon las nuevas noticias?... Hay una nueva banda de ladrones, intentaron burlar la seguridad del museo nacional y lo hicieron pero no pudieron llevarse nada. ¡Pero no los atraparon!

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres hacer, jovencita? —preguntó Albus. Trataba de no reír mientras Scorpius y Rose se peleaban a sus pies por ver quién se quedaba con el camioncito que encontraron tirado en el suelo y debía ser propiedad de Josh, el hijo de Krum.

—No lo sé, Abuelo. Pero esto está demasiado apaciguado sin nuestra banda en acción. Hace años que no hacemos de las nuestras —comentó la chica y miró significativamente a Ron.

—¡Yo ahora estoy de parte de la ley! —dijo Ron seriamente y miró hacia el suelo tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—¡Pog favog! ¿A quién quieges engañag? —replicó Fleur mientras Viktor la abrazaba por detrás—. Es obvio que debemos haceg algo.

—No, en serio. No empiecen con eso —dijo Harry con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sabía que Ginny lo miraba acusadoramente.

—¿Y por qué no hacemos algo malo pero bueno al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Hermione interviniendo en la conversación.

—Mi amor, a veces tu consciencia falla al límite —dijo Ron burlonamente y ella lo abofeteó despacio en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sería eso? —preguntó Fred poniéndose de pie junto con su gemelo para asegurar que estaban listo para la acción.

—Oigan, no vamos a escuchar ideas macabras de Hermione… Ella sí está de parte de la ley, y ni hablar de Harry —dijo Ron restándole importancia a lo que su mujer quería opinar. La castaña ofendida se acercó a su hijo pequeño y lo volvió a levantar en brazos antes de que éste intentara manipular un enchufe de la pared.

—Ronald, no seas cerdo. ¿Por qué no la escuchas? ¿Te olvidas de su inteligencia?... Viene por los genes —dijo Dumbledore intentando descubrir qué tramaba su nieta.

—Ok, ¿qué propones, Hermione? —intervino Ginny y todos la miraron sorprendidos— ¿Qué?... ¡Dijo que había una parte buena en el asunto!

—Sí, sí, claro. Después me vienen culpando por ladrón inescrupuloso —convino Ron—, además ¿qué tendría de bueno su plan si ya no hay nadie a quién pagar un dinero de rescate?

—¡Por favor, escuchen e ignoren al grosero este que tengo como esposo! —pidió Hermione encarecidamente mientras su hijo le tiraba de las orejas y se reía de ella—. ¿Por qué no roban nuevamente el banco sin hacerlo realmente?… Quiero decir, ¿por qué no mostramos a la policía cómo es posible burlar su seguridad? Ginny sería la reportera oficial de todo el asunto y ayudaríamos a contribuir en su carrera.

—… ¿Aunque tires abajo el sistema de Lupin? —preguntó Ron cuando todos estaban en silencio admirados pensando en esa idea macabra. Hermione sonrió.

—Lupin es un genio, los que no lo son precisamente son su equipo, incluyéndonos a Harry y a mí —aseguró ella—, él estará de acuerdo, podríamos hasta limpiar su historial si nos ayuda.

—No sé… —dudó Ginny tocando su barriga con preocupación.

—Lo pensamos después, ¿de acuerdo? —inquirió Pansy—. Las pastas ya están casi listas.

—¿Cambiando de estilo? —preguntó Neville haciéndole un gesto obsceno con su mano. Él era tan amigo de esa joven que hasta era el padrino del pequeño Scorpius.

—¡Oye! ¡No habrá almuerzo para ti, eh!... Y sí, ahora somos un poquito más civilizados, no podemos hacer todos los santos días de reunión pizzas para todo el mundo —explicó la morena. Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se cruzó de brazos como si tuviese la edad de Hugo.

—¡Eh, papá enojó! —dijo el niño haciendo enternecer a Hermione que lo llenó de besos.

—¿Se enojó papá?

—Tí —contestó Hugo cruzando los brazos como su papá. Después comenzó a patalear como loco cuando Ron lo agarró en brazos—. No, no, no. ¡Con mamá!

—¡Dios…! Bien que después quiere dormir conmigo —aseguró Ron dejando libre a su pequeño diablito que comenzó a correr por toda la casa—. Está bien, comemos porque no creo ser el único que está muriendo de hambre, y luego…, creamos el plan.

Por esa declaración, cruzó una cómplice mirada con el abuelo. Luego miró a Hermione a los ojos y ladeando una sonrisa, se acercó enlazando su mano con la de ella, y siguiendo a los demás hacia el comedor.

FIN.


End file.
